


Dysfunctional family

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семейная жизнь Данте</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysfunctional family

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: daana  
> Жанр: драма, экшн  
> Рейтинг: NC-21  
> Предупреждения: семейные ценности, флафф, несексуальное насилие, смерть второстепенных персонажей, инцест, секс в демонической форме, жестокое обращение с демонами, ООС, AU  
> Примечание: таймлайн - после третьей игры; написано на WTF Combat 2015

Уже год Данте снился один и тот же кошмар – Вергилий, исчезающий в бездне, Вергилий, разрубленный Ребеллионом от плеча до паха, Вергилий, падающий с верхней площадки Темен-ни-Гру. Всё время, каждый раз – Вергилий, так или иначе погибающий или пропадающий. Даже привычные воспоминания из детства отступили перед ним.  
"Какого хрена?.." – с тоской думал Данте, холодной водой смывая неприятные липкие ощущения. Не страх – стыд, вину, неловкость и безнадёжное желание понять, зачем Вергилий совершил всё, что совершил. Не мог же он, в конце концов, быть таким идиотом, чтобы стать всего лишь орудием в руках Аркама. Данте решительно отказывался в это верить. 

Выпивка успешно отгоняла кошмары, но за неё нужно было платить. Ремонт конторы тоже обошёлся в круглую сумму. Данте сумел компенсировать часть расходов, продав Беовульфа, но на другое оружие покупателей не нашлось.  
Данте пил и работал, иногда соглашаясь даже на задания, не имеющие ничего общего с его "основной специальностью". Не спорил, когда Леди нужен был напарник. Сначала её это устраивало.  
Но в очередной раз, вручив Данте его долю, она не ушла. Данте успел машинально потянуться за выпивкой, да так и застыл с бутылкой в руке.  
– Угостишь меня? – Леди присела на край стола. Как будто всю жизнь так делала.  
– Конечно. – Данте улыбнулся. Несмотря на обстоятельства их знакомства, Данте испытывал к Леди симпатию и интерес определённого толка. Несмотря на её скверный характер, они пока что никуда не делись.  
Поймав взгляд Данте, Леди нахмурилась, и энтузиазм Данте немного уменьшился. Он протёр стаканы, разлил по ним виски и предупредил, что льда нет.  
Леди фыркнула и закашлялась, отхлебнув. "Сколько ей лет? – подумал Данте. – Восемнадцать? Семнадцать? Она ведь младше меня". Одни воспоминания потянули за собой другие, настроение неумолимо портилось, он даже забыл предложить Леди воды.

Данте смотрел в стену, но видел чёрно-красный туман мира демонов. Стал ли он краснее, когда Вергилий разбился о сломанные надгробия внизу?.. Или там было что-нибудь ещё более неприятное?  
– Ты пробовал его искать? – спросила Леди.  
– Не твоё дело, – огрызнулся Данте раньше, чем успел прикусить язык.  
– Придурок, – безразлично сказала она, поставила стакан и уже собралась уйти, но Данте воспользовался своей исключительной подвижностью, чтобы оказаться между Леди и дверью вовремя.  
– Извини. – Ему не хотелось терять друга. Пожалуй, именно так он мог бы назвать Леди. Другом и напарником, невзирая ни на симпатию, ни на интерес определённого толка.  
Леди промолчала, с сомнением разглядывая Данте. Он вздохнул.  
– Нет. Не искал. Для этого пришлось бы отправиться в мир демонов. А я не знаю, как.  
"И он не хотел, чтобы я там оставался. Он вообще не хотел иметь со мной ничего общего", – виски подогрел детскую обиду, и та подкатила к горлу.  
Леди медленно кивнула, сосредоточившись на каких-то своих мыслях.  
– Он мог вернуться, – сказала она так же медленно, когда Данте снова упал в кресло.  
Холодный нож надежды проехался по сердцу.  
– Как? Темен-ни-Гру больше нет, амулеты разделены, портал закрыт.  
– А как демоны попадают в мир людей?  
– Вергилий не какой-нибудь там демон! – возмутился Данте. – И даже если он вернулся, его невозможно будет найти, пока ему самому от меня что-нибудь не понадобится. – Данте надулся, рассердившись из-за правдивости своих собственных слов.  
– Я могу попробовать узнать, где он был с Аркамом. Если они снимали печати с порталов, там может найтись работа. – Лицо Леди приняло то алчное выражение, которое появлялось каждый раз, когда речь заходила о деньгах. – Здесь стало слишком тихо.  
– Если ты просто хочешь заработать, зачем было начинать разговор с Вергилия?  
– Я хочу заработать, – согласилась Леди. – И не хочу, чтобы ты превращался...  
– Во что? – спросил Данте.  
– В разваливающуюся кучку унылого дерьма. – Слова Леди были полны презрения, но в её глазах теплилось сочувствие.  
Данте фыркнул. Он мог бы спросить, какое ей дело. Мог ответить грубостью на грубость. Но ему не хотелось делать ни того, ни другого. Ему хотелось напиться и уснуть без сновидений.  
– Ты права, – произнёс он неохотно. – Я буду благодарен, если ты поделишься информацией.  
– Если там будет работа и никакой информации, ты составишь мне компанию. – Леди вспомнила, что на самом деле она злобная и расчётливая сука.  
Данте ответил кривой ухмылкой.  
После этого Леди ушла, не допив виски, а Данте попробовал уснуть, не напиваясь.  
Зря.  
Ему приснились все старые кошмары и один новый: Вергилий, ещё маленький, прибитый Ямато к надгробию с его собственным именем. Данте проснулся с отчаянным криком. Он звал Вергилия, но ответить было некому.  
Пустые голодные надежды были хуже полной безнадёжности. 

***

– Поехали, – сказала Леди с порога. – Если ты, конечно, достаточно трезв, чтобы не свалиться с пассажирского сиденья.  
Даже если бы Данте и был пьян, то сейчас протрезвел бы. Сборы заняли у него ровно столько времени, сколько потребовалось на то, чтобы надеть плащ и взять оружие.  
– Нам повезло, – без особой радости сообщила Леди. – Твой брат и мой отец наследили так, что нам неплохо заплатят за это путешествие.  
– Оно будет долгим?  
– Три печати. – Леди пожала плечами. – Три города.  
– И в каждом – портал в мир демонов? – Данте прищурился.  
– Нет гарантии, что только один. – Она толкнула дверь.  
– Как же они жили всё это время?  
Леди пожала плечами и завела мотоцикл.  
– Надо предупредить Энцо. – Данте пришлось перекрикивать рёв мотора.  
– Я уже предупредила. – Из-за того, что Леди тоже кричала, голос её показался злым.  
Данте сел у неё за спиной и крепко обхватил за талию. "Не обернётся же она, чтобы в очередной раз выстрелить мне в лоб", – подумал он почти весело.  
Леди не обернулась, но сорвалась с места так, будто проверяла, не удастся ли сбросить Данте.  
Не удалось. 

***

Светлые стены и белый потолок стали красными от крови демонов. Полупризрачные тела растекались чёрным туманом, расплющенный свинец пуль, собранных ими, дробно стучал по полу.  
– Вот и всё, – сказала Леди.  
Данте кивнул. Ему хотелось выпить.  
Лезвие косы, застрявшее в стене, треснуло с тихим звоном, осколки разлетелись по комнате. Леди пригнулась, а Данте не успел. Чернота и спокойствие приняли его в свои объятия, но ненадолго. Тело хотело жить, и Данте пришёл в себя.  
– Теряешь форму, – без выражения сказала Леди. – Впереди ещё двое врат. Но если ты совсем сдал, я справлюсь и в одиночку. – Снова в её голосе сквозило презрение.  
Снова Данте фыркнул. Его начинало раздражать её пренебрежение.  
– Посмотрим, кто прикончит больше демонов до заката.  
– Проигравший платит за ущерб. – Леди ухмыльнулась. – Но я тебя не повезу.  
– Эй, это нечестно! – возмутился Данте.  
Леди всё-таки взяла его с собой к следующим вратам. Они находились у старой пристани. Дело кончилось тем, что причал рухнул, не выдержав веса демонической формы Данте. И вместо того, чтобы подсчитывать, кто сколько прикончил, Данте и Леди пришлось выбираться с мелководья на сушу, продолжая отстреливаться.  
В парке за кладбищем врат не было, но демоны постоянно появлялись там.  
– Чувствуешь что-нибудь? – спросила Леди, когда они закончили с первой порцией.  
– Ничего хорошего. – Данте беспокойно огляделся. Смутная тревога висела в нетающем тумане над крестами и надгробиями.  
– Можем вернуться сюда вечером. – Леди зябко передёрнула плечами, ей явно было не по себе.  
– Я сам. – Данте предчувствовал неприятности и хотел разобраться с ними в одиночку.  
Подумав, Леди согласилась, но велела ему идти отдыхать, решив, что с призраками в подвале местного бара разберётся сама.  
Данте даже не стал спорить, но заявил, что ему необходимо выпить – и это была чистая правда. Поэтому в бар они отправились вместе. 

Конечно же, в подвале оказалось полно демонов – мерзких и шустрых. Не будь там Данте, Леди пришлось бы отступить наверх, чтобы не пострадать в ближнем бою.  
– Правда, хорошо, что я здесь? – Данте улыбнулся.  
Леди молча выстрелила в его сторону. Пуля прошла над плечом и отбросила к стене очередную визжащую тень.  
По крайней мере, эти демоны не звали Данте по имени и вообще не вступали в продолжительные беседы. Они казались растерянными и заблудившимися. Данте их не жалел.  
Мерцание умирающего демона подсветило кладку, точнее – потайную дверь, замаскированную под неё.  
– Готова спорить, ход идёт в подвал сгоревшей церкви, – прищурилась Леди.  
– Или в замок, – сказал Данте, но на пари не согласился.  
Они оба оказались неправы. Три коридора были засыпаны землёй и камнями, а единственный уцелевший привёл их в тесную комнатку под склепом. Разумеется, там тоже было полно демонов – оживших покойников, вооружённых гробами или крышками от них.  
Леди ранили, и Данте сражался за двоих. Он думал не о соревновании, а о том, что Леди человек и ей нужна помощь. Сама Леди сидела в нише за статуей и вполне успешно отстреливалась, но в тесноте и темноте к ней могли подобраться слишком близко, и Данте беспокоился вместо того, чтобы веселиться.  
– Как ты? – спросил он, когда демоны всё-таки закончились.  
Ответа не последовало – Леди была без сознания. Данте кое-как перетянул глубокий порез у неё на плече, выбил дверь склепа и понёс Леди в город. Это было бы романтично, если бы не так утомляло, а Данте не был так безнадёжно трезв. К тому же, он не знал, не потеряла ли Леди слишком много крови.  
Ему повезло – в городке знали об их приезде, поэтому без лишних вопросов впустили в первый же дом, в который он постучал, и вызвали врача. Всё обошлось, но настроение испортилось ещё сильнее.  
Оставив Леди выздоравливать, Данте одолжил её байк и уже на следующий день разбирался с последствиями деятельности брата в другом городе. 

Там всё было ещё хуже. Город практически вымер из-за постоянных пожаров. Адские гончие терроризировали людей и уничтожали дома. Когда к вратам пришёл Данте, из них вывалилась гигантская пылающая собака.  
– Ну? – сказал Данте, рассчитывая подразнить противника.  
Но тупая псина только гавкнула, обдав его волной горячего воздуха, и прыгнула вперёд без разговоров. Цербер пришёлся очень кстати.  
Расколотив ледяную статую в мелкую пыль, Данте забрал душу демона, чтобы превратить её в оружие, и получил перчатки и сапоги, напоминающие Беовульфа, но вместо прохладного острого света в них скрывался жирный и горький огонь, напоминающий все пожары мира. Не зная имени пса, Данте назвал оружие Саламандрой. 

Вернувшись к Леди, Данте с разочарованием узнал, что она ещё нездорова. Привыкший, что на нём даже смертельные ранения затягиваются почти моментально, Данте был уверен – Леди придёт в форму за пару дней и ещё поспорит с ним в скорости уничтожения демонов.  
– Последний город. – Он пожал плечами. – Я могу съездить и один.  
– Не стоит. – Леди прищурилась. – Ты можешь влипнуть в неприятности.  
– Темен-ни-Гру была неприятностью. Что мне сделают рядовые демоны? Ранят меня?  
– Я говорю сейчас не о демонах. В Фортуне существует орден, поклоняющийся Спарде.  
– Папочкин фанклуб разорвёт меня на сувениры? – Данте рассмеялся.  
– Вергилий и Аркам прожили на окраине Фортуны почти два месяца, если не больше. И за всё это время орден не попытался разобрать на сувениры Вергилия. Почти сразу после возвращения они подняли башню.  
– Орден сговорился с моим братом? – подозрительность Леди оказалась заразительной. – Но зачем? Чем эти фанаты вообще занимаются?  
– Зачем – не знаю. – Леди пожала плечами и тут же поморщилась. На повязке выступила кровь.  
– Позвать врача? – Данте вскочил, едва не сломав хлипкий больничный стул.  
– Не стоит. – Леди немного поёрзала, устраиваясь поудобнее, Данте тоже сел. – Я уже в полном порядке, они просто не хотят меня отпускать. Этой царапины недостаточно, чтобы меня прикончить.  
Данте кивнул, но потом снова уставился на кровавое пятно. Оно не расползалось, и он почти поверил Леди. Из него тоже иногда выливалось много крови, но он всё ещё был жив. "Просто у Леди раны закрываются медленнее, – подумал он. – Надо подождать, и всё будет в порядке."  
– Фанаты, – вернулась Леди к прерванному разговору, – занимаются тем, что уничтожают демонов в Фортуне.  
– Ага, – сказал Данте. – Мы вроде как конкуренты, и они вряд ли будут рады нас видеть.  
– У меня больше шансов сделать вид, что я не имею к демонам никакого отношения, чем у тебя.  
Данте снова кивнул. 

Пока она выздоравливала, он пил, гулял по окрестностям, отстреливая уцелевших демонов, знакомился с девушками и спал.  
С девушками здесь дела обстояли не лучше, чем в любом другом городе – никто не захотел продолжать знакомство.  
– Чем я плох? – спросил Данте у зеркала в гостиничном номере. – У меня даже деньги появились. 

Его веки отяжелели, он моргнул, а потом и вовсе опустил голову на руки. Разбудил его знакомый вой – демоны звали его по имени. Он вскочил, схватив меч, разрубил сплошную стену чёрных призрачных тел и увидел спину удаляющегося Вергилия.  
Данте позвал его – и проснулся. Как раз вовремя, чтобы уберечь голову от удара – во сне он свалился со стула.  
Сон был ответом на вопрос – неприятным, но истинным. Если за тобой с детства таскаются демоны, то и на свидание они тоже могут заявиться, а какой девушке это понравится?.. Данте лёг досыпать в мрачном настроении, и кошмары не прекращались, пока Леди не разбудила его настойчивым стуком в дверь.  
– Я сбежала. – Она старательно не смотрела на Данте – тот забыл одеться спросонья.  
– Ага. – У него ещё и голова гудела – то ли от похмелья, то ли от мрачных снов. – Я в душ.  
Из ванной он вернулся уже в приличном виде и, словно в награду, узнал, что Леди заказала на завтрак пиццу и томатный сок.  
– В здешней больнице отвратно кормят, – поделилась она.  
– Не попадайся демонам – не придётся жрать всякую херню. – Данте улыбнулся.  
Леди хмыкнула и коротко рассмеялась. После скверной ночи начинался неплохой день. 

– Разговоры я возьму на себя. – Леди опиралась на стол левым локтем, правая лежала свободно – Леди наверняка собиралась стянуть ещё один кусок пиццы.  
– А мне оставишь всю грязную работу. – Данте подвинул коробку к себе. – Как обычно.  
– Да тебе же нравится убивать демонов. – Леди как будто забыла о еде.  
– Тебе тоже. – Данте жевал, поэтому получилось невнятно.  
– Не подавись. – Леди всё-таки выхватила кусок пиццы. Данте проводил его коротким вздохом, но быстро переключился на оставшиеся. 

***

В Фортуне было сыро, солнечно и прохладно – промозглый ветер из гавани спорил с ярким солнцем.  
Данте и Леди остановились в маленькой гостинице, больше напоминавшей семейный пансионат. Устроившись в номере, Данте уткнулся в журнал, Леди отправилась на разведку.  
– Будь осторожна, – сказал Данте. Рана Леди беспокоила его больше, чем её саму.  
– Если не вернусь к вечеру, начинай искать. 

Леди вернулась через полтора часа.  
– В городе полно мелких врат, – сказала она. – Рыцари вычищают поверхность, но катакомбы должны просто кишеть этой дрянью.  
Данте нахмурился.  
– Почему бы ордену не закрыть врата?  
– Может быть, потому, что запуганные жители щедрее жертвуют на нужды рыцарей? – Леди сказала это с таким видом, будто объясняла ребёнку нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
– Что будем делать?  
– Зачистим подземелья. Закроем врата. Узнаем...  
– Это же благотворительность, – перебил Данте.  
Леди коротко поморщилась, недовольная его вмешательством – и его правотой.  
– Узнаем, не заходил ли Вергилий к фанатам твоего папочки.  
– Такую вечеринку сложно было бы не заметить. – Данте попробовал представить, как Вергилий разговаривал бы с поклонниками Спарды, – и не смог.  
– Но слухов о том, что демоны завелись в городе из-за какого-то события, нет. Как будто они всегда здесь были.  
– Может быть, так оно и есть. – Данте всё ещё пытался мысленно поставить себя на место Вергилия, понять мотивы его действий.  
– У ордена есть библиотека, – задумчиво произнесла Леди. – Аркам и Вергилий постоянно торчали в своей, значит, и эту вряд ли пропустили.  
– Туда сложно попасть? – оживился Данте.  
– Ещё не знаю. – Леди пожала плечами и не поморщилась – это был хороший знак, но выглядела она уставшей.  
– Я вечером схожу на разведку в катакомбы.  
– Я пометила места, где можно спуститься под землю. – Леди положила на стол сложенную карту. – Но там могут быть рыцари.  
– Постараюсь их не задеть. – Данте уже предвкушал хорошую продолжительную драку.  
– Постарайся ничего не развалить, – напомнила Леди.  
– Нас сюда не приглашали, поэтому за ущерб мы платить не станем. Просто сбежим.  
– Это невежливо, – в голосе Леди звякнула сталь.  
– Зато выгодно. – Данте вздохнул и потянулся. – Не знаю, как ты, а я собираюсь проспать остаток дня.  
– Так бы и сказал, что хочешь выставить меня из номера. – Леди не была на самом деле недовольна, просто не могла упустить случая в очередной раз сказать гадость.  
– Я буду очень рад, если ты останешься и составишь мне компанию, – поспешно сказал Данте, широко улыбаясь. – Правда, я думаю, поспать нам тогда не удастся.  
– О нет. – Леди пинком отодвинула стул, вставая, и решительно направилась к двери.  
Данте не стал её останавливать. "Наверное, она никогда не забудет, что я наполовину демон", – подумал он, но не расстроился.  
Он заснул, как только вытянулся на кровати. Во сне он пытался доказать Вергилию, что быть человеком не так уж плохо, дело кончилось дракой, Данте умер и проснулся. 

Холодная отсыревшая луна тяжело нависала над замершим от страха городом.  
Данте нравилось это недоброе напряжение. Демоны находились поблизости, и нужно было разобраться с ними. Горячая весёлая злость пульсировала в ладонях, гнала кровь по жилам.  
Убедившись, что Леди не собирается лезть в катакомбы следом за ним, и пожелав ей спокойной ночи, Данте отправился на разведку. Хотя, конечно, на самом деле ему хотелось перебить как можно больше демонов и сделать так, чтобы новые сюда уже не явились. 

Под землёй не было ветра, но промозглый холод шёл от сырых старых камней, от труб, проложенных в каналах ещё более глубоких, чем сами катакомбы. К счастью, их наполняли сточные воды, а не канализационные отходы, и воняло всего лишь плесенью и гнилью.  
Демоны не издавали запаха и не оставляли следов, кроме жертв, но Данте чувствовал их присутствие, ждал нападения и заметил притаившиеся за углом тени раньше, чем они набросились на него.  
Это были какие-то новые твари, не похожие на тех, кого он видел раньше, но такие же наглые и безмозглые. Для Данте они не представляли никакой опасности, обычный человек погиб бы, едва столкнувшись с ними, а у Леди здесь не было бы пространства для манёвра. Прикончив первую партию, Данте двинулся дальше по тому же коридору – и не ошибся. Очередная орда тварей набросилась на него – будто демоны только и мечтали о том, чтобы он их убил. Летающих приходилось сначала расстреливать, а потом, когда они уже не могли ускользнуть, спрятавшись внутри стены, добивать мечом. Криво сшитые пугала, неловко пытавшиеся порезать Данте мечами-протезами, не могли ни догнать его, ни противостоять его атакам.  
– Отвали от моего плаща, – посоветовал Данте одному из них, замахнувшемуся ногой-косой. Пугало ничего не поняло, и Данте пришлось его пристрелить.  
Настроение становилось всё лучше и лучше.

Коридор поворачивал, появлялись новые ответвления, не указанные на картах, которые удалось достать Леди. Многие из дверей, на картах присутствовавших, оказались замурованы, и Данте это не понравилось. Из-за свежей кладки тянуло демонами, но разбить её не получилось.  
Поплутав ещё пару часов, Данте понял, что самое интересное кто-то уже спрятал.  
Демоны были слишком тупы, чтобы заниматься строительством, а из людей сюда могли добраться только рыцари ордена, способные с ними сражаться.  
Данте был одновременно недоволен и заинтригован. Увлёкшись, он потерял счёт времени. Демоны продолжали сыпаться из стен и потолка, и некогда было отвлекаться на такие мелочи, как голод и усталость. Городские коммуникации закончились, кладка стала неровной, осыпавшейся – Данте попал в древние катакомбы, не используемые в настоящее время.  
Здесь было просторнее, но и демонов стало больше. Внутреннее напряжение росло. Данте мучило знакомое ощущение – ему казалось, что за следующим поворотом его встретят ледяная сталь Ямато и ещё более холодный взгляд Вергилия. Вергилий спросит: "Что ты здесь делаешь?", – и Данте не найдётся с ответом, они снова подерутся...  
– Я ищу тебя, – сказал Данте вслух. Ответом ему было скрипучее хихиканье очередной кучки демонов.  
Разбираясь с ними, Данте забыл о предупреждении Леди и всё-таки проломил стену. В своё оправдание он мог бы сказать, что она была слишком хрупкой, но оказавшись в огромном зале, Данте думал не об оправданиях.  
Ощущение присутствия Вергилия усилилось, спёртый подземный воздух, казалось, звенел от напряжения. Данте принёс с собой сквозняк, и теперь тот с тихим шуршанием ворошил пыль в тёмных углах.  
На возвышении посреди огромного зала находилась площадка, украшенная орнаментом. Мостик, ведущий к ней, был разрушен – судя по всему, довольно давно, – а ремонт только начали. Данте пришлось прыгать.  
Подтянувшись на руках, он взобрался на площадку и понял, что стоит на огромном замке, запирающем врата между миром людей и миром демонов. Понял, для какого "ключа" предназначалась "замочная скважина". Чтобы впустить в город демонов, сюда нужно было воткнуть Ямато.  
"И я ещё удивлялся тому, что здесь так много демонов", – Данте оглядел площадку внимательнее. Устройство было очень древним – и испорченным. Для восстановления орнамента, отзывающегося на демоническую силу, понадобилось бы ещё очень много времени, но для призыва мелочи вроде пугал или адских гончих, полноценные врата и не требовались.  
"Что ж, помощи они от меня не дождутся, – подумал Данте. – Хотя я не отказался бы познакомиться с тем, кто это затеял".  
Но явились только демоны. Десятки пугал сыпались с потолка, повизгивая и хихикая. В бою Данте не удержался на площадке, не сумел перепрыгнуть обратно на мост – и свалился вниз. Если бы не мягкие надутые тела пугал, приземление вышло бы намного более жёстким. Данте прикончил тех, кто свалился следом за ним, расстрелял танцевавших на мосту и огляделся. Обратного пути не было. Гладкие колонны уходили в тёмную высоту, Данте стоял по щиколотку в пыли, смотрел вверх и думал: "Как же выбраться отсюда, ничего не разрушая?.." Ещё он успел подумать, что Леди будет волноваться, но решил, что она не станет тратить время на такие глупости, как беспокойство. 

Снова заявились демоны – разные, не только пугала, не только смешные когтистые создания в пафосных призрачных плащах. Другие скрывались под полом и в стенах, выставив наружу только лезвия в виде плавников. Прочие вообще не показывались, прячась в густой темноте. Данте чувствовал их присутствие и стрелял наугад. Успешно – демоны визжали, умирая.  
Обойдя зал по периметру, Данте отыскал трубу такого размера, что по ней можно было пройти, пригибаясь не слишком сильно. Когда демоны в зале закончились, он так и сделал. Труба расширилась, но пошла вниз. Пришлось прыгнуть в ледяную грязную воду и плыть под ней так долго, что у Данте закружилась голова. Снова появились демоны, и Данте прикончил их. Труба выплюнула его в подземное озеро с пологими берегами, и Данте тут же выбрался из воды. Мокрая одежда липла к телу, сквозняк пробирал до костей. Сжав зубы, чтобы не стучали, Данте сначала вылил воду из стволов Эбони и Айвори и из сапог, а потом огляделся, надеясь, что путь удастся продолжить по суше. Ему повезло – к отверстию в потолке уходила проржавевшая металлическая лестница. Чуть дыша и стараясь двигаться быстро и плавно, Данте взобрался наверх и оказался в освещённом, но заваленном строительным мусором коридоре. Здесь явно шли какие-то работы – часть стен была укреплена совсем недавно, грудами лежали разбитые каменные блоки, аккуратные штабеля нового кирпича отбрасывали на пол неровные тени. Тусклая лампочка, показавшаяся Данте неимоверно яркой, мерцала у ответвления тоннеля. Прогулявшись по нему, Данте упёрся в новенькую кирпичную стену, вернулся в предыдущий и пошёл туда, где, как ему казалось, воздух был чище.  
Новая ошибка привела к тому, что Данте заблудился ещё сильнее. Все ответвления вели вниз, а не вверх, и Данте не сворачивал, желая хотя бы оставаться на прежней высоте. Постепенно кладка исчезла, тоннель оказался естественным – и закончился в пещере.  
Воздух здесь был очень свежим и ледяным, откуда-то снизу и сбоку доносился шум реки. Данте почувствовал, что буквально покрывается тонкой корочкой льда. Вернулось нервирующее ощущение присутствия Вергилия. Данте оглядывался по сторонам, готовый к чему угодно. Призрачный свет отразился от камней и исчез.  
Данте был почти на поверхности. И он видел в скале трещину – слишком правильную, чтобы быть настоящей.  
Не найдя отпирающего механизма, он воткнул в неё Ребеллион и нажал. Камень хрустнул, металл, скрытый им, застонал. Снова луна забросила луч в пещеру – словно издеваясь над Данте.  
В тайнике лежали обломки Ямато. Не веря, Данте прикоснулся к металлу и вздрогнул. Воспоминание о боли прогулялось по всему телу, начавшись в солнечном сплетении.  
"Но где сам Вергилий?! – возмущённо подумал Данте. – Как он мог так обойтись с подарком отца?! Неужели он..."  
Данте стало так тошно, что он решил не додумывать. Не получилось.  
Он ударил кулаком в стену, и пещера задрожала. Стены, снова подсвеченные луной, покрылись сетью трещин.  
Данте даже не успел сказать: "Ой". Не думая, что делает, он схватил обломки Ямато, прижал к себе, не замечая, что порезался, – и выскочил из пещеры. За спиной грохотал обвал, а под ногами оказалась не земля, а мокрая галька. Данте поскользнулся, не удержал равновесия и свалился в воду.  
Река была очень быстрой и очень холодной. Лёгкие, мгновенно наполнившиеся ледяной водой, замёрзли, сердце билось через раз, и каждый удар отдавался болью. Данте ничего не видел – ни берегов, ни дна, ни подводных камней. Их он находил собственным телом – иногда удачно, и тогда отталкиваясь ногами, выныривал, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, иногда не очень, и тогда сознание подёргивалось тошнотворной чёрной дымкой. Тучи поглотили луну, и теперь нельзя было даже определить, где верх, а где низ.  
Вода швырнула Данте на очередной камень – крохотный островок, возвышавшийся над бурным потоком. Не выпуская обломки катаны, Данте воткнул в него Ребеллион и прижался к своему мечу, выкашливая воду и колотясь от холода. Он был на середине реки, и не знал, на какой из берегов лучше идти, но теперь хотя бы знал, где небо.  
Совершенно измотанный и замёрзший до полусмерти, он понял, что не сможет добраться до берега, не передохнув. Запахнув плащ и обхватив Ребеллион, Данте прижался лбом ко лбу черепа на крестовине – и потерял сознание. 

В себя он пришёл только утром, когда солнечные лучи, преодолев все преграды, упали на его плечи и немного согрели их.  
Закоченевшие руки и ноги плохо слушались, но Данте размялся и немного согрелся. Прыжки по камням потребовали от него невероятного напряжения, но снова падать в воду не хотелось. Выбравшись на берег, Данте сообразил, что обломки Ямато можно привязать к петлям для дробовика – тогда не придётся нести их в руках, ежесекундно рискуя порезаться, и они будут не так заметны.  
Он стоял на галечном берегу под крутым обрывом. Другой берег был ещё хуже – там негде было бы встать. "Если я оказался не там, где нужно, поищу переправу поудобнее", – Данте выдохнул и ухватился за ближайший выступ. Камень был влажный и острый, но рука не соскользнула.  
Поднимаясь, Данте отлично согрелся, но холодная ядовитая мысль засела в виске, и она была тяжелее и болезненнее пули, которую Леди однажды всадила ему в лоб.  
Если бы сломанные мечи могли говорить, Данте спросил бы у Ямато, куда делся Вергилий. Он вообще устроил бы ему настоящий допрос – но всё ещё не был достаточно безумен, чтобы допрашивать меч. 

В город Данте добрался только к вечеру. Он успел просохнуть, замёрзнуть, согреться бегом и снова замёрзнуть, поэтому завалился в первый попавшийся бар.  
Пицца показалась ему резиновой, а пиво – разбавленным слишком сильно. Он повторил заказ, потом взял виски– и только после второй порции почувствовал себя лучше. Захотелось спать, и Данте направился в гостиницу, заставив себя думать не о смерти Вергилия, а о том, сильно ли разозлилась Леди и что делать дальше с загадочными подземельями Фортуны. 

Леди ждала в его номере.  
– О, – сказал Данте.  
– Где тебя носило? – Леди сердито прищурилась.  
Она собиралась сказать что-то ещё, но Данте положил на стол обломки Ямато, и Леди закрыла рот.  
– Ты что-нибудь узнал? – Теперь её голос звучал по-другому.  
– Ничего нового. – Данте помотал головой, пытаясь отогнать свинцовую отупляющую усталость. – В катакомбах есть замок от больших врат в мир демонов, нерабочий, можно отпереть только с помощью Ямато. Подземный ход тянется до реки, вода холодная. Там был тайник в пещере, но я его, кажется, разрушил.  
Теперь Леди сказала:  
– О.  
Данте промолчал, и она продолжила:  
– У меня есть кое-какая информация, но я не знаю, стоит ли...  
– Пытаешься проявить тактичность? – Чтобы улыбнуться, Данте пришлось напрячься, хотя его веселье было искренним. – Очень мило с твоей стороны.  
– Заткнись, – сухо обронила Леди.  
Она отошла от стола и устроилась в кресле.  
– Я слушаю. – Данте пинком развернул стул и тоже уселся. Чтобы держать глаза открытыми, приходилось помнить о веках, но нервное напряжение стискивало спину и заставляло держать позвоночник прямым.  
– В приюте живёт ребёнок. Ему около года или чуть меньше, у него белые волосы и серо-голубые глаза. Никто не знает, кто его родители, – торопливо сообщила Леди.  
– Думаешь, мне стоит с ним познакомиться? – Задавая вопрос, Данте покупал время на размышления. Он не мог быстро устроить в голове мысль о том, что Вергилий так или иначе обзавёлся сыном.  
– Это может быть потомок Спарды, но не Вергилия. – Леди пожала плечами. – За две тысячи лет можно успеть сделать много разных вещей.  
Данте кивнул, хотя уже был уверен в том, что мальчик – сын Вергилия. Время сходилось, а если бы в Фортуне жили потомки Спарды, об этом было бы известно.  
– У него есть имя? – спросил Данте.  
– Неро.  
– Мне его отдадут?  
Леди помолчала, с сомнением разглядывая Данте. Обычно она так смотрела, собираясь уличить его в шулерстве, но сейчас Данте не пытался никого обмануть.  
Он всегда принимал решения быстро, всегда исполнял их, и Леди хорошо это знала.  
– Понадобятся деньги, чтобы создать видимость законности усыновления, – сказала она. – Транспорт, чтобы увезти его отсюда. Может быть, свяжешься с этим своим?..  
– Энцо. – Данте вздохнул. – А ты не можешь мне помочь? Не хочу ни откладывать, ни ждать, пока моим племянником заинтересуется орден.  
У Леди дёрнулась бровь.  
– Ты его ещё даже не видел.  
Не желая спорить, Данте молча улыбнулся. Леди резко выдохнула, словно избавляясь таким образом от негодования, сдержанно пожелала Данте спокойной ночи и ушла.  
Данте запер дверь, устроил обломки Ямато под подушкой и провалился в тяжёлый душный сон, полный крови, демонов и Вергилия.  
– Позаботься о нём, – говорил мёртвый Вергилий, протягивая Данте неясный свёрток. Данте услышал крик матери, обрывающий слова Вергилия, и проснулся, задыхаясь. Пока он спал, цепочка амулета перекрутилась и давила на шею. Расправив её, Данте убедился, что Ямато на месте, и отправился умываться. 

Он позвонил Энцо, позвал Леди и отправился на очередную охоту в катакомбы. Лучшее, что он мог сейчас сделать для племянника – это обеспечить покой в городе, пока Леди и Энцо устраивали для него фальшивые документы и не менее фальшивые доказательства родства с Неро. "Странно устроен мир людей, – думал Данте, разрубая очередного демона, – чтобы доказать истину, нужна ложь". Ещё несколько бросились на него из темноты, и стало не до размышлений.  
Он вернулся к вечеру, грязный и уставший.  
– Энцо приедет завтра вечером. – Леди вошла, не постучав, когда Данте только закончил умываться. Он хотел принять душ, но услышал шаги.  
– И?.. – Он отупел от усталости, не соображал, хорошо это или плохо.  
– Привезёт документы. Я пока что выясню, с кем стоит разговаривать. – Леди хмурилась от сосредоточенности.  
– Значит, зачистка подземелий по-прежнему на мне? – Данте улыбнулся.  
– Если считаешь, что сможешь договориться с директрисой приюта, вперёд. – Леди явно не сомневалась в том, что он не сможет.  
В другой ситуации Данте принял бы вызов, но не в этой. Сейчас он просто хотел, чтобы всё прошло гладко.  
– Я могу на него хотя бы взглянуть?  
– Думаю, да, – задумчиво ответила Леди после паузы. – Приют никак не охраняется, старый привратник не в счёт.  
– А что, если Неро заинтересуются демоны? – забеспокоился Данте. Губы Леди дрогнули и растянулись в улыбке.  
– Кажется, ты и вправду стал ответственным.  
– Это не смешно, – возмутился Данте.  
– Прими душ, с тобой рядом находиться невозможно. Потом сходим на разведку.  
– Я как раз собирался этим заняться, когда ты вломилась. – Данте развёл руками. – Хотела потереть мне спину?  
Леди смерила его издевательским взглядом, будто действительно задумалась над тем, достоин ли Данте её заботы, фыркнула, сказала "обойдёшься" и вышла. Данте щёлкнул замком и пошёл в ванную, раздеваясь на ходу. 

***

Сиротский приют в Фортуне устроили в старом поместье на окраине. Когда-то здесь жил хозяин шахты, но потом семья перебралась в город покрупнее, доверив шахты управляющему. Поместье подарили городу – хозяева не нуждались в нём и не хотели тратить деньги на содержание, которое обошлось бы недёшево. Землю разделили на участки: главное здание стало детским приютом и детской же клиникой, домик для слуг – дешёвой гостиницей для муниципальных рабочих, а хозяйственные постройки так ими и остались.  
Данте и Леди с лёгкостью перебрались через оплетённую вьюнком ограду за складом, поднялись к окнам второго этажа по лепнине и, аккуратно вскрыв окно, соскочили внутрь.  
– Где? – беззвучно спросил Данте, когда они прижались к стене, скрываясь от лунного света.  
Леди показала вперёд, направо и подняла два пальца. Данте кивнул и бесшумно двинулся вперёд.  
В коридоре никого не было. Из-за приоткрытой двери в сестринскую доносился негромкий размеренный храп. На пороге детской палаты Данте замер. "А что, если они проснутся и заплачут? – подумал он, испытывая нечто, напоминающее страх. – Надеюсь, дверь не скрипит". Он осторожно нажал на ручку, потянул дверь на себя и услышал тихий шорох. Никогда не прятавшийся от опасности, сейчас он хотел стать невидимым и неслышимым, призраком, незаметным для детей.  
Ощущение демонического присутствия хлестнуло Данте по нервам. Рядом был кто-то, чья природа была подобна его собственной – человек, внутри которого спит демон.  
"Вергилий?!" – чуть не спросил он вслух, и понял, что не ошибся. Неро – в этом Данте не сомневался – проснулся и заорал.  
Мысленно выругавшись, Данте побежал обратно к окну, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Неро перебудил своих соседей, и можно было не очень стараться – детский плач был громче завываний любого демона – но Данте всё равно хотел уйти незамеченным.  
Леди злилась, но ничего не говорила. Они дождались, пока ночная дежурная – медсестра или няня – скроется в детской спальне, выбрались на подоконник и, заставив окно закрыться, спустились вниз, в темноту.  
– Ты что, трогал его? – яростно прошептала Леди, когда они были уже за оградой. Она явно сдерживалась изо всех сил, чтобы не повышать голос.  
– Нет. – Данте понял, что его макушка торчит на уровне подоконника первого этажа, и немного присел. – Он меня почуял.  
Ему не нужно было видеть лицо Леди, чтобы понять, что она недовольно и непонимающе хмурится.  
– Он такой же. Это точно сын Вергилия. Он почувствовал, что рядом демон.  
– Ты тоже чувствовал?  
Данте помолчал пару секунд.  
– Как будто Вергилий прошёл мимо. Я должен забрать Неро отсюда.  
Леди недовольно вздохнула.  
– Сделаю всё, что возможно.  
– Почему нельзя просто войти и забрать его? Кто будет искать сироту?  
– Есть люди, которые готовы его усыновить.  
Данте показалось, что его облили холодной водой.  
– К тому же, похищение детей – это преступление, – напомнила Леди. Как будто Данте мог забыть.  
– Да насрать. – Он сунул руки в карманы плаща, но тут же высвободил.  
– Что?..  
Он едва успел оттолкнуть Леди, когда из темноты вылетел сгусток огня. Ухо и щёку обдало горячим воздухом, Данте схватился за меч, Леди – за пистолеты. Ночь взорвалась грохотом и воем.  
– Теперь... – Данте прижался к Леди спиной, пытаясь отдышаться – ему пришлось двигаться больше, чем ей. – ...если у нас спросят, что мы тут делали...  
– Мы скажем, что охотились, – закончила за него Леди. – Подвинься. – Она толкнула его базукой, Данте кувыркнулся вперёд, срезал ещё одну голову с горящими глазами, подрубил ноги следующей адской гончей. Грохнуло, вспыхнуло – выстрел из Калины-Энн разнёс в куски остатки стаи. Данте, не напрягаясь, добил двух оглушённых и сбитых с ног гончих.  
К счастью, пожара не было, но разбуженная нянька видела огонь, метавшийся в темноте, и наверняка вызвала пожарных.  
– Вперёд! – Данте заметил смутный силуэт у поворота и рванул следом. Леди отстала.  
Тот, кого Данте принял за человека, оказался пугалом – странно пропорциональным, но двигающимся дёргано. В подворотне его поджидали приятели, и они набросились на Данте, обрекая себя на быструю смерть.  
– Что за херня?.. – Он стряхнул с меча ошмётки последнего. Демон расползался на глазах, из расходящихся швов струился дым – такой чёрный, что его было видно даже в темноте.  
Леди догнала его.  
– Какого хрена демонам понадобилось возле детского приюта?! – Данте хотел прибавить: "В котором спит мой племянник", – но вовремя заткнулся.  
– Понятия не имею. – Она пожала плечами. – Тут даже врат нет.  
Из-за домов донёсся отчаянный крик. Данте и Леди, даже не переглянувшись, бросились в ту сторону.  
Город был полон демонов, будто кто-то открыл им врата. Но портала не было, новые демоны не появлялись вместо уничтоженных. Зачистку удалось закончить только к рассвету. Были жертвы, и Данте расстроился и разозлился из-за этого, но он не мог быть в нескольких местах одновременно.  
"Когда Неро вырастет, будет мне помогать", – мысль была глупой, гордой и очень приятной.  
Они вернулись в гостиницу, и Данте проспал до обеда, а потом Леди позвонила ему в номер.  
– Приходи в приют, – сказала она. – Я всё устроила.  
Данте не успел сказать "спасибо", а она уже повесила трубку. 

Леди действительно устроила всё: документы, запас детского питания и подгузников на первое время. Притихший Энцо сидел за рулём машины.  
Но главное – Данте отдали Неро.  
Тот проснулся, когда Данте взял его на руки, и уставился на дядюшку с осуждением.  
– Я неправильно его держу? – забеспокоился Данте.  
– Нет-нет, всё в порядке, – заверила его полная женщина, сотрудница приюта. – Он всегда корчит такие гримаски, когда его берут на руки.  
– Привет, приятель, – сказал Данте.  
Неро недовольно засопел и закрыл глаза.  
– Устал, бедненький, – с умилением произнесла женщина. – Ночью демоны перебудили всех детей в приюте.  
Данте не мог пожать плечами, не потревожив Неро, и не стал этого делать. 

***

Неро оказался отличным парнем: всю дорогу он проспал, а обгадился только оказавшись дома. Некоторые демоны воняли и похуже, но Данте не понравилось менять ему подгузник. Сверившись с инструкцией, Данте покормил мелкого засранца, устроил его на диване и позвонил Энцо, удравшему спать, стоило двери конторы закрыться за Данте и Неро.  
– Мне нужна нянька, – заявил он, быстро поздоровавшись.  
– А я-то думал, им займётся твоя подружка. – Энцо зевнул.  
– Просто подыщи мне толковую девчонку. – Разговаривая, Данте косился на Неро, тот сидел на диване и изумлённо осматривался.  
– Красивую?  
– Похрен. Лишь бы знала, что делать с детьми. Оплата договорная, график – сам понимаешь. Надо ещё купить для него всё. Деньги у меня есть, но выбирать... – Данте замолчал.  
– Понял. Сделаю всё, что в моих силах. – Энцо попрощался и повесил трубку. 

Два часа Данте читал инструкцию по уходу за маленькими детьми, иногда поглядывая на Неро. Тот задремал прямо на диване. Даже пожрать не просил.  
Когда в дверь постучали, мальчишка приоткрыл один глаз и покосился на Данте. Тот подмигнул мелкому и сказал:  
– Открыто.  
– Здравствуйте, – вошла девушка, совсем непохожая на обычных подружек Энцо. Она была толстой, приземистой, с плохой кожей и волосами мышиного цвета, собранными в неровную косичку. И одета была скромно. – Энцо звонил моей сестре, а она предложила работу мне. Я Кэтрин. Может быть, вы знаете Джессику?  
Данте смутно помнил гибкую грудастую кудрявую девицу, с которой он видел Энцо пару раз, но мог ошибаться, поэтому отрицательно помотал головой.  
– Его зовут Неро. – Он кивнул на Неро, тот угукнул. – Сегодня забрал его из приюта. Совсем не знаю, что с ним делать.  
– Привет, малыш. – Кэтрин, двигаясь с неожиданным для её фигуры изяществом, присела рядом с Неро. – Как дела?  
Неро хмурился и молчал.  
– Он не разговаривает потому, что был в приюте? – Кэтрин обеспокоенно взглянула на Данте.  
– Понятия не имею. Вот. – Он выгрузил из ящика на стол деньги. – Купи ему всё, что нужно. Пойду, наведу порядок на втором этаже. Ему же надо где-то спать и вообще... – Данте пожал плечами, с облегчением перекладывая ответственность за комфорт Неро на Кэтрин. – Сколько времени ты сможешь тут проводить?  
– Сколько угодно. – Когда Кэтрин улыбалась, она была почти красивой. Милой уж точно. – Меня выставили с работы, а на учёбу нет денег.  
– Отлично! То есть, сочувствую, – поправился Данте. – Ванная в полном твоём распоряжении, в кладовку... – Он покосился на дверь под лестницей. – ...лучше не заходи, не хочу, чтобы что-нибудь свалилось тебе на голову. – Он усмехнулся. – В мою комнату тоже не надо, там бардак.  
– Окей. – Кэтрин снова улыбнулась. 

Пустующие комнаты на втором этаже были в таком состоянии, что Данте пришлось заплатить за срочный ремонт. Под его тяжёлым взглядом рабочие, нанятые Энцо, заменили окно, поклеили обои и даже убрали за собой. Данте заплатил запрошенную сумму, потому что они работали всю ночь. Кэтрин то дремала, то хлопотала внизу с Неро. Необходимую мебель она заказала ещё с вечера, доставить обещали на следующий же день. Деньги таяли на глазах, но Данте это не беспокоило.  
На рассвете позвонила Леди.  
– Как дела? – спросил Данте, подавив зевок.  
– Так себе. – Она была недовольна. – Я нашла и уничтожила лабораторию, но не знаю, кто занимался тут экспериментами.  
– Кто-то вроде Аркама?  
– Не знаю. Подозреваю, они только начали.  
– Могли испугаться собственных успехов, – хмыкнул Данте.  
– Я пробуду тут ещё пару дней, может быть, удастся что-нибудь выяснить. – Она помолчала пару секунд, но трубку не повесила. – Как Неро?  
– Много спит, много ест, Энцо нашёл ему няньку. Я доволен. – Данте улыбнулся.  
Кэтрин и Неро спали на его диване: малыш с комфортом устроился на животе и груди девушки. Наверняка ему было мягко. 

Как только комната наверху была обставлена, Кэтрин и Неро перебрались туда. Джессика привезла Кэтрин необходимые вещи и кое-какую еду. Наполнила контору запахом духов, продемонстрировала Данте декольте и даже поцеловала в щёку, сказав:  
– А ты совсем не такой, каким тебя описывал Энцо.  
Данте хмыкнул. Он с кем-то перепутал Джессику – они раньше не встречались. Впрочем, это не имело особого значения, Джессика мало чем отличалась от любой другой девицы из "Планеты Любви": отличная фигура, максимально открытая одежда, яркий макияж в любое время суток, туфли на каблуках и чулки в сеточку.  
Он уже собирался продолжить разговор с Джессикой, но та глянула на маленькие наручные часы и сбежала, сославшись на неотложные дела.  
Энцо позвонил с предложением работы, и Данте согласился, не раздумывая. Ему нужны были деньги.  
Уходя из конторы, он беспокоился за Кэтрин и Неро – что, если демоны заявятся, когда там не будет Данте?..  
Он даже подумал, не объяснить ли Кэтрин всё и не научить ли стрелять, но решил, что она испугается и сбежит. "Будем решать проблемы по мере поступления", – мысль показалась ему удачной.  
Мафиози, который боялся, что за ним охотится кто-то пострашнее обычных убийц, оказался прав, Данте с наслаждением перебил кучку пугал и недоумка-кукловода, протащившего их в мир людей. Мафиози так пересрал, что добавил к гонорару некоторую сумму – не слишком большую, но и не маленькую.  
– В счёт будущей дружбы.  
Данте дал ему телефон конторы, но на всякий случай предупредил, что не занимается обычными убийствами. Мафиози немедленно натянул на свою круглую физиономию максимально приличное выражение и замахал руками, пытаясь показать, что его интересуют не убийства, а только собственная безопасность.  
Дома всё было в порядке. Данте поднялся в комнату Неро, чтобы проверить.  
Мальчишка спал в колыбели, Кэтрин задремала над книгой, не раздевшись, сквозняк трепал прядь, выбившуюся из её причёски. Данте выключил свет, прикрыл окно и вышел, плотно притворив за собой дверь.  
Он отлично выспался в эту ночь – и спал бы дольше, если бы не заявилась Леди.  
Его разбудила Кэтрин:  
– Какая-то леди хочет вас видеть. Она вооружена, – сообщила она из-за двери, не входя в комнату.  
– Я в курсе. – Данте хохотнул и скатился с кровати.  
Наскоро умывшись и почистив зубы, он вышел к Леди.  
– Твоя прислуга – настоящий цербер, – сказала та.  
– Кэтрин – не прислуга. Она присматривает за Неро. И она не цербер, – проворчал Данте.  
– Я прошу прощения. – Леди вдруг стушевалась.  
– Всё в порядке.  
– Не совсем, – вздохнула она. – Орден выставил меня из Фортуны, не дав провести расследование. Заявили, что сами поймают экспериментаторов.  
– Врата удалось уничтожить?  
Леди кивнула и добавила:  
– Если там снова появятся демоны, мне сообщат.  
Теперь кивнул Данте.  
Они позавтракали в кафе неподалёку, и Данте вернулся в контору досыпать. Через четыре часа ему позвонил новый знакомый – тот самый мафиози – и сказал, что у его друга есть для Данте интересная и высокооплачиваемая работа. Данте уточнил детали, пробездельничал до вечера – то дремал, то играл с Неро – а с наступлением темноты собрался на встречу.  
– Кем ты работаешь? – спросила Кэтрин.  
Она не могла не видеть оружие и трофеи, которыми была украшена контора, и любая нормальная девушка на её месте немедленно сбежала бы к мамочке. Данте не спрашивал, но подозревал, что у Кэтрин мамочки не было – и вряд ли ей нравилось жить вместе с сестрой, которая зарабатывала на жизнь проституцией.  
– Потом расскажу, – сказал Данте и ушёл. 

Он вернулся засветло, голодный, уставший и грязный как собака – сегодняшние демоны прятались в полуразрушенном доме на окраине, а последний, самый умный из них, попытался удрать через пустырь. Рванув следом, Данте провалился в канаву чуть ли не по пояс. Увидев это, мерзкая тварь решила поиздеваться. Данте разозлился и убил демона раньше, чем тот понял, что удирать всё-таки следовало. Холёного бандита, заплатившего за зачистку, интересовала статуя, когда-то находившаяся в доме. Данте не нашёл её, но согласился подождать, пока шестёрки его нанимателя обыщут дом. Статую они не нашли, но деньги Данте всё равно получил.  
– Приятно иметь с вами дело, – сказал холёный бандит и протянул руку.  
Подумав секунду, Данте ответил на рукопожатие. Так у него появился ещё один постоянный клиент.  
В конторе он нашёл приготовленный Кэтрин то ли завтрак, то ли ужин, съел его и лёг спать на диване. 

Его разбудил Неро – он стоял рядом и нажимал на кончик носа Данте, будто тот был игрушкой.  
– Привет, – сказал Данте, но ребёнок не ответил.  
– Неро такой хмурый сегодня. – Кэтрин как будто извинялась.  
Данте сел и пожал плечами. Опираясь на диван, Неро подобрался к его колену.  
– Тёте Кэтрин придётся тебя вымыть, приятель. Я весь в грязи. – Данте взял его на руки. Неро прижался к нему плечом и засопел.  
– Ничего. – Кэтрин отошла к кухонной зоне в дальнем углу. – Как прошла ночь?  
– Отвратно. – Данте рассмеялся и зевнул. Неро ухватил его за нос.  
Когда Данте откинулся на спинку дивана, пистолеты упёрлись ему в спину, и он вытащил их, стараясь не потревожить Неро, который, похоже, собирался задремать. Оказалось, что мелкий прикидывался. Увидев пистолеты, он тут же потянулся к ним. Кэтрин тихонько охнула.  
– Всё в порядке. – Данте выщелкнул магазин из Эбони и позволил Неро подержаться за рукоятку. Довольная гордая улыбка расплылась на детском лице.  
"Эге, – подумал Данте. – Видел бы тебя папочка – надрал бы уши нам обоим".  
Неро потянулся к Айвори, и Данте дал ему подержаться и за этот пистолет тоже. Потом Неро попытался вытрясти патроны из магазина, но этого Данте не позволил.  
– Наоборот. Их надо сюда вставлять, потом магазин – в рукоять. Вот так вот. – Ссадив Неро с коленей, Данте показал ему, что нужно делать с пистолетом.  
– Чему ты его учишь? – Строгость Кэтрин была наигранной, а беспокойство – настоящим.  
– Уверен, ему пригодится этот навык, – Данте встал и убрал оружие.  
Неро недовольно засопел, потом хныкнул, но как-то ненастойчиво. Он никогда не шумел без причины, и Данте начал думать, что в приюте малыш почувствовал не его, а демонов на улице.  
Кэтрин унесла Неро, чтобы вымыть и переодеть: он был весь в пыли, которой стала грязь, высохшая на одежде Данте.  
– Тебя нужно пропылесосить. – Она вернулась, когда Данте завтракал. – Как ковёр.  
– Сколько стоит пылесос? – Данте не мог спорить с тем, что это нужная вещь.  
Кэтрин назвала примерную сумму, Данте выдал ей в два раза больше.  
– Остаток на расходы. Если понадобится ещё – просто возьми в ящике.  
– Кем ты всё-таки работаешь? – Она не стала брать деньги. Сложила руки на груди и бедром оперлась на край стола.  
– Убиваю чудовищ за деньги, – сказал Данте.  
– Демонов, – сказала Кэтрин.  
– Откуда ты?..  
– Джессика рассказала. То есть, она считает, что это пьяный бред Энцо, но я верю, что они существуют.  
– Если они явятся, когда меня не будет – хватай Неро и беги. – Ничего лучше Данте придумать не мог.  
Кэтрин кивнула.  
– В школе я ходила в тир с подружкой, – неуверенно начала она и перебила сама себя: – но не уверена, что это поможет.  
– Я подумаю, – пообещал Данте.  
На следующий день он вручил Кэтрин новенький смит-энд-вессон, компактный и довольно лёгкий. Пистолет достался ему бесплатно – Энцо просто сменял старые стволы, пылившиеся у Данте в кладовке, на один новый, запас патронов к нему и комплект отлично подделанных документов.  
Неро не на кого было оставить, поэтому на пустырь за городом они поехали все вместе: Данте, Неро, Кэтрин и Энцо, которому принадлежала машина. Данте некуда было девать ноги, Неро не нравился запах – освежителя, пота, бензина – он морщился и иногда похныкивал. Кэтрин было неудобно из-за её полноты, а Энцо ныл, что Данте лишает его свободного времени. Данте отлично умел пропускать его нытьё мимо ушей, поэтому не сосредотачивался. "Заткнись", – сказала Кэтрин. Энцо от удивления заткнулся, а Неро засмеялся.  
– Я ему не нравлюсь, – нашёл Энцо повод продолжить в том же духе.  
– А ты болтай поменьше, может, вызовешь больше симпатии, – сказал Данте.  
Им пришлось оставить Неро под присмотром Энцо, чтобы Данте мог помочь Кэтрин пристрелять смит-энд-вессон. Когда Данте вернулся, Неро спал, развалившись на заднем сиденье, как на диване. Энцо сидел на водительском месте, открыв дверь. На другой стороне просёлочной дороги колыхалась трава, ветер иногда поднимал пыль над колеями, но всё же её было немного.  
– Чудесный денёк, – сказал Энцо. – Хорошо твоему парню – можно всё время спать, ни о чём не заботиться и все без исключения девчонки считают его очаровательным.  
– Но его это пока не волнует. – Данте хмыкнул, глядя на Неро. Тот, словно почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают, приоткрыл один глаз. – Хочешь прогуляться? – спросил Данте.  
Неро засопел и сел, цепляясь за обивку.  
Данте взял его на руки. 

На поле он захотел изучить траву, и Данте поставил его на землю. Кэтрин говорила, что дети в этом возрасте уже начинают ходить самостоятельно, но Неро не нравилось держаться прямо, не имея никакой опоры – он постоянно цеплялся руками за что-нибудь. Стебли, казавшиеся такими высокими и прочными, обманули его, подломившись. Неро пошатнулся, но устоял, а потом ухватился за полу плаща Данте.  
– Вечно ты так, – сказал Данте.  
Неро не ответил, но взглянул так, будто хотел сказать: "Не твоё дело".  
Хоть он и был совсем маленьким, в нём можно было угадать сходство с Данте. Но ещё больше – с Вергилием. Данте не помнил его в таком возрасте, но помнил, какими они были до того, как погибла Ева. Данте – весёлым, неугомонным, задиристым. Они оба были драчунами и часто возились друг с другом. Сначала в шутку или для тренировки, позже атаки Вергилия становились всё серьёзнее и серьёзнее. Данте уклонялся, блокировал, отвечал, обзывал брата идиотом.  
"Наверное, ему было очень обидно, – подумал Данте. – И он никогда так меня и не простил".  
Он немного прогулялся с Неро, сдерживая шаги, чтобы племяннику было удобно, а потом вернулся с ним к машине. Кэтрин тоже вернулась, и Энцо отвёз их обратно.  
Неро спал на руках у Данте, а тот вспоминал брата и никак не мог переключиться ни на что другое. 

Ночью ему приснился кошмар.  
Проснувшись от гневного ора Неро, он пронёсся по коридору, скатился по лестнице и обнаружил полный офис демонов.  
На то, чтобы высказать всё, что он о них думает, у Данте ушло бы больше времени, чем на то, чтобы перебить их всех, поэтому он ограничился ёмким:  
– Уроды! – и прикончил их так быстро, как только мог.  
Неро молчал. Кэтрин выглянула в контору:  
– Всё в порядке?  
– Теперь да. – Данте повесил Предел Силы на место – он просто подвернулся под руку первым.  
– Хорошо. Спокойной ночи.  
– Я посплю тут. – Данте кивнул на диван.  
Кэтрин ушла наверх. 

***

Жизнь Данте вошла в своего рода колею: Кэтрин заботилась о Неро, о чистоте в доме, да и о самом Данте тоже, хотя иногда он всё же заказывал пиццу – просто потому, что ему нравилось её есть. Кэтрин купила коляску, а Данте – подержанную, но не лишённую старомодного шика машину – и теперь Кэтрин могла выезжать с Неро на прогулки. Сначала Данте за них беспокоился, но прошёл месяц, другой, не случилось ничего страшного – и беспокойство притупилось. Или, может быть, Данте просто привык к нему.  
Он много работал и редко развлекался. Из-за Неро он всё реже видел кошмары и всё меньше пил. Теперь в офисе пылились не пустые, а полные бутылки. Иногда, когда Кэтрин забирала Неро к себе домой, – это случалось редко, только если Джессика уезжала с клиентом на пару дней, – Данте по привычке напивался. Девушек из "Планеты любви" он домой не водил – там тоже были комнаты на втором этаже и порядок в них наводил кто-то другой. Узнав, что у него много денег, проститутки знакомились с ним охотнее, но всё равно это были самые рисковые из них – репутация Данте как ужасного парня, с которым опасно связываться, оказалась крепче жадности остальных. 

Не отклоняя заказы, которые раньше вызывали только скуку: найди то, привези туда, увези оттуда, проводи бабушку предпринимателя обратно в загородное имение, припугни шантажиста, – Данте и впрямь разбогател. Люди, хотевшие безопасности, но не желавшие связываться с полицией, платили щедро.  
Он мог и не продавать Саламандру, но человек, купивший Беовульфа несколько месяцев назад, направил к Данте другого коллекционера, который хотел "что-нибудь такое же". Данте, из всех видов контактного оружия предпочитавший Ребеллион, продал огненный набор, посоветовав покупателю быть с ним поосторожнее.  
Холёный бандит и толстый трусливый бандит звонили ещё два раза, ещё три – к Данте обращались их знакомые, которым его порекомендовали они же. Леди звонила время от времени – иногда чтобы узнать, как дела у него и у Неро, иногда – чтобы пригласить его на задание, с которым сама могла не справиться. Такая работа почти не приносила прибыли – Данте что-нибудь ломал, Леди списывала деньги на возмещение ущерба из его гонорара, – но Данте всё равно не отказывался. Он время от времени пытался за ней поухаживать, но она каждый раз пресекала эти попытки, и Данте отстал. В конце концов, она была его другом.  
Леди почти подружилась с Кэтрин – два или три раза Данте заставал их болтающими в офисе, а иногда Леди сопровождала Кэтрин и Неро во время прогулок. Данте это успокаивало. Пусть Леди не была так же крута, как он сам, кое-что она всё-таки могла противопоставить демонам.  
В контору мерзкие твари вломились ещё один раз – Неро снова проснулся и поднял взрослых сердитым криком. Ещё раз он разбудил их, когда демоны были на соседней улице, и не успокаивался, пока Данте не разобрался с ними.  
"Настойчивый маленький охотник, – Данте мысленно усмехнулся. – Не может сражаться сам, поэтому заставляет меня".  
Когда он вернулся, Неро ещё не спал – и уснул только когда Данте сказал:  
– Их больше нет.  
Пару секунд маленькое серьёзное лицо Неро выражало сомнение и сосредоточенность, потом он расслабился и засопел.  
На следующий день исполнилось полгода с того дня, как Данте забрал его из приюта.  
Ещё через неделю Кэтрин попросила небольшой отпуск, чтобы съездить к матери за город.  
– Я думал, ты... – Данте чуть не брякнул "сирота".  
– Мама живёт в клинике. – Кэтрин смотрела в сторону.  
Данте извинился, выдал ей денег на дорогу и поклялся, что способен присмотреть за Неро в течение трёх дней без посторонней помощи. Он предупредил Энцо и Леди, что не будет работать, пока Кэтрин не вернётся, и с удовольствием провозился с Неро целый день. К вечеру мелкий вырубился, сжимая в кулаке стреляную гильзу.  
– Эх ты. – Данте отнёс его на второй этаж и уложил – в полном соответствии с оставленной Кэтрин новой инструкцией. Неро не открыл глаза и гильзу не отдал. Данте оставил её – Неро не тащил в рот что попало, зато уже интересовался пиццей. 

Он вообще был беспроблемным ребёнком: делал что просят, не орал без повода, не капризничал, если не получал того, что хотел. Впрочем, если уж он решал, что какая-нибудь штука ему совершенно необходима, отобрать её было почти невозможно. К счастью, обычно нужными он считал довольно безопасные вещи – вроде стреляной гильзы, рекламного журнала с яркими картинками или коробки из-под пиццы.  
Повинуясь инстинктивному желанию, Данте спрятал обломки Ямато в детской – с точки зрения логики это было самое паршивое место для них. За мечом могли явиться демоны, фан-клуб Спарды или, наоборот, любители демонов – и, что хуже всего, сам Вергилий. Но Данте просто не мог представить себе обломки катаны в другом месте, даже в другой комнате. Поэтому они лежали в длинном плоском футляре в потайном отделении шкафа между двумя ярусами выдвижных ящиков. Данте сам заказывал этот шкаф и сам собрал его, выставив Кэтрин вместе с Неро на прогулку. Он много ругался тогда и не покалечился только благодаря своей демонической природе. 

Чтобы не бежать к телефону, если тот вдруг зазвонит, Данте спустился вниз. Прислушался – со второго этажа не доносилось ни звука – и решил, что может немного расслабиться.  
Он налил себе виски, как приличный человек – в чистый бокал и не до краёв. Устроился за столом, по привычке закинув на него ноги. Оглядел офис и, отсалютовав дико смотрящейся среди оружия, трофеев и плакатов тёмно-синей детской коляске, отхлебнул. Настроение и так было хорошим, но стало ещё лучше. Будь Данте свободен, он отправился бы в "Планету" или ещё куда-нибудь, где есть покладистые девушки, но безопасность Неро была важнее.  
Данте полистал журнал, допил виски, перебрался на диван и задремал, совершенно расслабившись.

Проснувшись от грохота, он подскочил, молниеносно выхватив пистолеты – ледяной сквозняк распахнул двери так, что они ударились о стены, но на пороге никого не было, а за ним была тьма. Неро почему-то молчал.  
Данте повернулся, продолжая краем глаза следить за дверным проёмом, но не заметил движения.  
– Не хочешь меня поприветствовать? – Вергилий, словно соткавшийся из темноты, стоял в дверях. Он был весь то ли в грязи, то ли в крови, тёмные разводы покрывали даже его смертельно бледное лицо и отброшенные назад волосы. Плащ превратился в лохмотья, и у Вергилия не могло быть Ямато, но всё же старший сын Спарды держался с безупречной надменностью.  
– Дверь за собой закрой, – сказал Данте. – Сквозит.  
Страшная растерянность охватила его, сознание будто разделилось. Одна часть требовала броситься на Вергилия, схватить за грудки, встряхнуть хорошенько и наорать: спросить, какого хрена он остался в аду, как умудрился проебать меч, почему не сказал, что у него в Фортуне ребёнок. Другая хотела дотянуться до отцовского меча и снести голову этому гордецу и безумцу.  
Вергилий сделал полшага вперёд, двери закрылись. Теплее не стало.  
– Отдай мне меч и амулет, – потребовал Вергилий.  
– А минет тебе не сделать? – возмутился Данте. Привычное и понятное чувство принесло с собой облегчение, больше не надо было балансировать между ненавистью и привязанностью.  
– Ты не в моём вкусе. – Вергилий смерил его ледяным взглядом, а потом вздохнул. – Ладно, если не хочешь отдавать моё наследство, убей меня.  
– Что?! – Данте охуел.  
– Что слышал. Я старший, ты младший, сила отца должна была перейти ко мне, но ты помешал мне завладеть наследством. Если ты хочешь меня остановить, ты должен меня прикончить, – Вергилий говорил без пауз, но и без спешки тоже. Деловито и сдержанно.  
Данте смотрел на него очень внимательно и только поэтому заметил, что братца слегка пошатывает.  
– Да ты же едва на ногах держишься, – произнёс Данте вместо ответа.  
Вергилий скривился – болезненно, зло, неприязненно.  
– Значит, больших проблем у тебя не возникнет. После того, как ты меня убьёшь, ты возьмёшь мой амулет, найдёшь Ямато, откроешь врата в мир демонов и прикончишь Мундуса. Хотя бы избавишься от него на ближайшие две тысячи лет. Запомнил или мне повторить?  
– Кто такой Мундус? – Данте понимал, что Вергилий нарывается на драку, которую проиграет, но не хотел убивать брата – с него довольно было и того, что произошло в башне.  
– Король мира демонов. Спарда восстал против него две тысячи лет назад. – Вергилий ухмыльнулся. – Ты не знал, почему так популярен у демонов?  
Данте помотал головой.  
– Ничего не получится, Ямато сломан.  
– Что?! – У Вергилия было такое лицо, что Данте почти испугался. – Ты сломал мой меч? – раздельно произнёс он.  
– Он уже был сломан, когда я его нашёл, – Данте развёл руками, по привычке не убирая пистолеты.  
Вергилий поднёс к лицу правую ладонь, словно у него кружилась голова.  
– Лучше убей меня, – просипел он, опустив руку на амулет и сжав его. – Иначе я убью тебя.  
Данте понял, что разводы на его лице – это не грязь, а проступившая сквозь человеческую кожу шкура демона. И несмотря на силу демонической природы, Вергилий был слаб.  
– Ты уже пытался и нихрена не вышло. – Данте никак не мог придумать, что же делать, и поэтому тянул время.  
– Я не пытался! – Вергилий почти кричал, готовый броситься на Данте в любую секунду.  
Данте понимал, что брата останавливает только отсутствие оружия – а сам Данте стоял как раз между Вергилием и стеной, на которой висели и Ребеллион, и Предел Силы. Мыслей вдруг стало слишком много, Данте молчал, не зная, что сказать, понимая нечто важное – и в то же время не понимая ничего.  
Вергилий молчал потому, что его душило бешенство – это отражалось на его лице. Даже проигрывая, он не злился так сильно.  
Наверху заплакал Неро.  
Вергилий поморщился.  
– Твоё человеколюбие зашло так далеко, что ты устроил в этой лачуге сиротский приют?  
Данте разжал правую руку, Айвори выскользнул из неё, но ещё до того, как пистолет упал на пол, Данте сжал кулак и заехал Вергилию в челюсть – от избытка чувств и невозможности выразить их как-нибудь иначе. Вергилий был так плох, что отключился от одного удара.  
Глухо выругавшись, Данте подхватил Айвори, на ходу забрал со стены Предел Силы – и поднялся на второй этаж, повесив меч за спину. 

Неро плакал впервые, и Данте жизненно необходимо было выяснить, в чём дело.  
– Что случилось? – Он взял мальчишку на руки. Тот изрядно прибавил в весе, но всё же казался Данте лёгким.  
Неро перестал кричать и всхлипывал, хватая воздух ртом, будто хотел сказать что-то, но не мог.  
– Всё будет хорошо, – попытался утешить его Данте. – Я не стану убивать твоего папочку, хоть он и ведёт себя просто ужасно.  
Неро всхлипнул снова и вцепился в жилет Данте.  
– Папочку? – по слогам переспросил Вергилий, стоя на пороге. Он просто появился там – Данте не слышал звука шагов.  
– Познакомься, малыш, этот придурок – твой отец. Вергилий, старший сын Спарды.  
Неро перестал всхлипывать и заинтересованно уставился на Вергилия.  
Тот был в ступоре.  
– Познакомься, Вергилий, это твой сын Неро. Леди нашла его в Фортуне.  
Вергилий поморщился, шагнул вперёд – к Данте и Неро, ошарашенно глядя на сына.  
– Папа. – На всякий случай не переставая цепляться за Данте одной рукой, Неро протянул другую к Вергилию. Лицо того потеряло всякое выражение.  
– Можно? – Он хотел взять Неро на руки.  
– Только аккуратно. – Данте передал ребенка Вергилию.  
Обнявшись, они замерли.  
Это выглядело так мило, что Данте с трудом проглотил все язвительные комментарии, которые накопились у него за полгода. Вместо всей этой херни он сказал:  
– Неро раньше не разговаривал.  
– Я ждал, – пояснил Неро, уткнулся лицом в плечо Вергилия и засопел.  
– Выйди, – приказал Вергилий Данте.  
– Без глупостей, ладно? – попросил Данте и вышел, поймав гневный взгляд Вергилия – братец стремительно возвращался в норму.  
"Семья действует на него благотворно", – хмыкнул Данте уже в коридоре.  
Он спустился вниз и проверил, плотно ли закрыты двери. Сунул пиццу в микроволновку, чтобы разморозить, достал второй бокал, но наливать не стал, а поднялся наверх, вернув меч Спарды на его место на стене.  
Вергилий держал на руках Неро, который, похоже, снова уснул. Данте не стал им мешать, а направился в свою комнату.  
Запасной одежды у него было совсем мало: костюм, который мог бы сойти за деловой, джинсы, рубашка и куртка для прогулок с Неро. Старый плащ с оборванным рукавом оставался там же, но Данте старался даже не касаться его, дёргая вешалки с барахлом туда-сюда.  
Зато нашлось новое, ещё в пакетах, бельё.  
Данте выгрузил добычу на свою кровать поверх одеяла.  
"А спать он где будет?" – у голоса здравого смысла по-прежнему были интонации Леди, но теперь к её типичной язвительности примешивалось лёгкое заботливое беспокойство, свойственное Кэтрин.  
– Эй, – негромко позвал Данте, вернувшись в детскую. – Жрать, спать, мыться?  
Вергилий поднял на него подозрительно блестящие глаза. "Не верю", – подумал Данте. Невозможно было допустить, что Вергилия растрогало существование Неро.  
– Ямато и правда сломан? – спросил Вергилий. Тёмные полосы исчезли с его лица, и Данте счёл это хорошим знаком. Он кивнул.  
– Я уйду. – Вергилий осторожно уложил Неро в кроватку и укутал одеялом. – Когда-нибудь тебе придётся схватиться со мной, но не сейчас. – Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на сына.  
– А про него ты подумал? – Данте чувствовал возвращение злости, но не собирался давать ей волю. Вергилий сказал ещё не всё – и нужно было вытрясти из него остаток.  
– Ты пообещал ему, что не убьёшь меня. – Вергилий шевельнул плечом так, будто движения причиняли ему боль. – Я не стану вынуждать тебя делать это сегодня.  
– Пошли отсюда, – сказал Данте. Он подозревал, что без драки всё-таки не обойдётся, и не хотел причинить вред Неро.  
Вергилий взглянул на него, нахмурился и, стиснув зубы, вышел в коридор. Данте посторонился, а потом закрыл дверь. 

Они спустились вниз, и Данте пришлось сначала хватать Вергилия, направившегося к выходу, за плечо, а потом ловить кулак, летевший ему в лицо.  
– Эй, мы так не договаривались, – возмутился Данте. – Между прочим, я собирался тебя накормить. Пиццу будешь?  
– Что тебе от меня нужно? – Вергилий резко отвернулся.  
– Оставайся, – сказал Данте.  
– Не могу. – Вергилий ссутулился. Это было совсем уж хреново.  
– Почему? – Данте почти не надеялся, что Вергилий объяснит.  
Но после мучительно долгой паузы тот заговорил:  
– Упав с обрыва, я увидел Мундуса. Три красных глаза, сияющие в темноте мира демонов. Я добрался до него и атаковал. – Вергилий замолчал.  
– Ты проиграл. – Данте пытался выгнать сочувствие из своего голоса, но не вышло.  
– Он что-то сделал со мной. Я думаю, он может меня контролировать, – теперь Вергилий говорил спокойно. – Поэтому я уйду...  
– Нет! – перебил его Данте. Снова поймал за плечо, дёрнул к себе и прижал – так крепко, как только мог. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты объявился снова через несколько лет с очередной ёбнутой идеей.  
Вергилий надменно рассмеялся, но смех оборвался каким-то странным хрипом.  
– Ты не понимаешь, чего требуешь, – сдавленно произнёс он.  
– Я не стану тебя убивать, я не отдам тебе меч отца и свой амулет. Ямато сломан, ты не сможешь вернуться в мир демонов.  
– Я нашёл бы другой путь. – Вергилий не вырывался, но и не поднял рук, чтобы обнять Данте в ответ. У Данте было противное ощущение, что он держит мертвеца.  
– Мы братья. – Это был предпоследний аргумент.  
– Когда мама погибла... – начал Вергилий.  
– Она приказала мне забыть всё. Забыть собственное имя. Прости.  
– Это не оправдание. – Вергилий попытался оттолкнуть Данте, но ему не хватило сил. Данте вцепился в него мёртвой хваткой.  
– Я не оправдываюсь. Где ты был?  
– В аду, – глухо сказал Вергилий. – Я был в аду.  
– Прости, – тупо повторил Данте.  
– Я был так зол. – Вергилий сильно вздрогнул, а потом Данте вздрогнул тоже, потому что почувствовал на своей спине ладонь Вергилия. – А сейчас я устал.  
Данте поднял руку повыше и прижал его голову к своему плечу.  
Они простояли так очень долго. Данте так никогда и не узнал, сколько именно – но он и не пытался узнать.  
– Оставайся, – в конце концов повторил он. – Придумаем что-нибудь. Убьём этого Мундуса – с чего ты, кстати, на него полез-то? От злости?  
– Как ты думаешь, Данте, – сквозь смертное отчаяние, которым был полон голос Вергилия, проступали знакомые с детства издевательские нотки, – кто приказал демонам напасть на Еву с детьми?  
Данте коротко выругался, а потом отстранился, схватил Вергилия за грудки и прошипел ему в лицо – только чтобы не орать:  
– Какого хрена ты не сказал?!  
– Я думал, ты знаешь! – Гримаса гнева исказила лицо Вергилия. – Да и что бы ты мне ответил? "Отлично, братец, давай выпустим демонов в мир людей, чтобы прикончить урода, который убил нашу мать"? – Он до обидного точно передразнил интонации Данте.  
– Сколько раз я должен просить прощения? – Данте разжал руки.  
Вергилий поскучнел и как будто уменьшился в размерах.  
– Что ты говорил про еду?  
– Может, примешь душ сначала? От тебя несёт... – Данте принюхался, – демонами.  
Вергилий фыркнул, выпрямился и стал, по крайней мере внешне, таким же, как обычно – невыносимо наглым мудаком.  
– Принеси мне какую-нибудь одежду. Полагаю, ничего приличного у тебя всё равно нет, – сказал он и прошествовал в ванную, безошибочно определив её местонахождение.  
"Вот урод", – с удовольствием подумал Данте и пошёл наверх за "какой-нибудь одеждой".

Через полчаса они жевали пиццу и пили вино. Данте предпочёл бы что-нибудь покрепче, но Вергилий выпендривался, и Данте решил не отставать.  
Вино было так себе – Данте уже и не помнил, откуда у него эта бутылка, – но Вергилий даже не поморщился. Может быть, не чувствовал вкуса. Когда оно закончилось, Данте спросил:  
– Виски будешь?  
Вергилий пожал плечами.  
Данте налил виски.  
Сам он решил больше не пить – всё-таки он обещал Кэтрин присмотреть за Неро. Да и Вергилий свернул бы ему шею даже в таком состоянии, если бы из-за их пьянства с мальчишкой что-то случилось. Данте раньше никогда не сворачивали шею, и он считал, что вполне может обойтись без этого опыта.  
Потом Вергилий сказал:  
– Пей. Если захочешь протрезветь, превратись в демона.  
– А ты будешь так любезен, что поможешь мне, проткнув мечом? – Данте скривился.  
– Мне кажется, ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы справиться самостоятельно, – Вергилий корчил из себя самого умного, как обычно.  
В джинсах и рубашке Данте он смотрелся по-дурацки, но вёл себя как хренов наследный принц. В каком-то смысле он имел на это право – как и Данте. Слегка подёрнутый алкогольной дымкой мозг порождал странные идеи. Данте хотел что-нибудь сказать, но Вергилий начал раньше.  
– Пообещай мне, что если я буду представлять опасность для Неро, ты решишь эту проблему.  
Данте помолчал с минуту, потом кивнул.  
– Вслух, – потребовал Вергилий.  
– Поклясться на амулете или на мече? – Данте невесело усмехнулся.  
Вергилий отрицательно покачал головой, глядя на Данте.  
– Обещаю. Если ты будешь представлять опасность для Неро, я тебя остановлю.  
Вергилий ждал.  
– Чего бы это ни стоило. – Данте тяжело вздохнул.  
Короткая довольная улыбка скользнула по губам Вергилия, но тут же исчезла.  
– Рассказывай, – потребовал он.  
Данте мог бы спросить, не хочет ли старший братец прослушать сказочку на ночь, но понимал – шутки сейчас ни к чему. Он выложил всё от начала и до конца. Даже признался, что был ужасно расстроен, когда вернулся из башни один.  
– Если бы тебе удалось меня вывести, что бы ты делал? – спросил Вергилий.  
– Набил бы морду и никуда не пускал, – проворчал Данте. – Чтобы ты не натворил чего-нибудь ещё.  
Вергилий хмыкнул, и Данте продолжил свой рассказ.  
Когда он закончил, Вергилий сказал:  
– Значит, я всё-таки сумел его сломать.  
– Кого? – не понял Данте.  
– Ямато. Я же говорил, что дрался с Мундусом. – Вергилий нахмурился. – Но воспоминания расплываются. Он надул меня. – Он прямо кипел от возмущения. И почти не пытался это скрыть.  
– Мы его убьём, – пообещал Данте и потянулся за бутылкой. Вергилий отказался от новой порции.  
– После того как ты меня ударил, что-то ушло, – задумчиво произнёс он. – Но что-то осталось. Такое чувство, будто Мундус подменил мою силу своей, – он нахмурился.  
– И что с этим делать? – Данте сунул пустую бутылку под стол.  
– Понятия не имею, – признался Вергилий.  
– Что-нибудь придумаем. – Данте усмехнулся. Ему казалось, что теперь всё будет настолько хорошо, насколько это вообще возможно. – Где будешь спать?  
Простейший вопрос поставил Вергилия в тупик.  
– В комнате Неро? – спросил он с несвойственной ему неуверенностью.  
– Кэтрин вернётся через два дня.  
– Кто это? – Вергилий прищурился, и Данте понял, что братец ревнует. Ему стало весело, он рассмеялся. Вергилий нахмурился, поставил стакан, сжал кулак и даже покосился на мечи.  
– Няня Неро. Сестра подружки Энцо.  
– Толстого придурка, который нас перепутал, – вспомнил Вергилий. – Он до сих пор жив?  
– Да, вопреки всему, во что вляпывается. – Данте улыбнулся. – Кэтрин отлично ладит с Неро.  
– Судя по тому, что она спит в детской, ты с ней не трахаешься, – прохладно заметил Вергилий. – Собираешься жениться?  
Данте успел сдуру хлебнуть из стакана и теперь отчаянно кашлял, пытаясь отдышаться. Вергилий с нескрываемым удовольствием наблюдал за его мучениями.  
– Боюсь, Кэтрин мне откажет.  
Брови Вергилия поползли вверх.  
– Ты даже в Темен-ни-Гру умудрился подцепить девицу.  
– Ты о Леди или о Неван? – уточнил Данте. Он не понимал, какое дело Вергилию до его девиц.  
– Двух девиц, – припечатал Вергилий. – А Элис вздыхала по тебе до самой смерти. Сравнивала со мной. И не в мою пользу, – добавил он равнодушно. Данте не стал задумываться, было это равнодушие напускным или настоящим, и чтобы сменить тему, спросил:  
– Кстати, что с ней случилось?  
– Мы принесли её в жертву, чтобы снять одну из печатей. – Вергилий смотрел на него так, будто ожидал, что Данте сделает какую-нибудь хуйню. Скривится или выразит отвращение как-нибудь ещё.  
– Ты сожалеешь? – спросил Данте вместо этого.  
– Да. Что не победил тебя и не убил Мундуса. Был бы сейчас королём мира демонов, хранил бы твоё сердце в банке. – Вергилий казался серьёзным.  
– Ты охуел, – обиженно сказал Данте.  
Вергилий коротко поморщился.  
"Он ёбнутый", – с восхищением подумал Данте. Он и сам был ёбнутым. Просто немного по-другому.  
– Почему ты заговорил про Кэтрин? Вообще про женщин.  
– Хотел узнать, не собираешься ли ты обзавестись семьёй.  
– Но у меня уже есть семья, – возмутился Данте. – Неро, ты...  
Вергилий молчал, и это молчание было красноречивее всяких слов.  
– Я фактически отрёкся от тебя. Почему?  
– Потому что я от тебя – нет! – В запальчивости Данте забыл понизить голос и, поняв это, тут же прислушался.  
– Лучше бы ты просто отдал мне амулет тогда.  
– А вдруг бы ты превратился в гигантский ком фиолетовой жвачки, как Аркам? – Данте фыркнул, но про себя вполне серьёзно добавил: "Или во что-нибудь похуже".  
– Глупости. Я бы не превратился.  
Они помолчали, потом Вергилий сказал, сухо и негромко:  
– Спасибо.  
Данте издал неопределённый вопросительный звук. Хотелось спать.  
– Я хотел умереть.  
Данте дотянулся до его руки и молча сжал её. Вергилий хмыкнул, высвободился и ушёл наверх.  
Снаружи занимался серый городской рассвет, такой же скучный, как все остальные рассветы в трущобах. Похожий на некрасивое лицо с поплывшим макияжем, случайно попавшее под лампу дневного света.  
Но Данте, вышедшему подышать воздухом – на свежесть ему было наплевать, – это утро показалось восхитительным, как пьяному кажется красавицей любая женщина, оказавшаяся рядом. Чувство, охватившее Данте, имело мало общего со счастьем. Сейчас он смотрел на жизнь так же, как на смерть – удивлённо, ожидая неизведанного, с отчаянным восторгом человека, готового к любым переменам. Не анализируя свои ощущения, он думал о другом.  
Он знал, что они будут спорить и ссориться, может быть, даже драться, но уже не верил, что Вергилий может сбежать, обмануть его, сделать что-нибудь ещё настолько же глупое.  
Немного замёрзнув и слегка протрезвев, Данте подумал: "Если я наполовину демон, то Вергилий – наполовину человек". Ещё он подумал, что их двое и они оба раздвоены, но это была уже слишком сложная мысль, поэтому Данте выбросил её из головы.  
Поленившись подниматься, он лёг на диване и провалился в приятный глубокий сон без сновидений. 

Проснулся Данте резко, нервно, с противным ощущением, что проспал важное событие. Плеснув холодной водой в лицо, он поднялся на второй этаж. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Неро, если тот спит, заглянул в детскую. Вергилий и Неро спали. Вергилий – на диванчике Кэтрин, сложив ноги на подлокотник. Неро – на груди и животе Вергилия. Рука Вергилия лежала у него на спине, так что можно было не опасаться, что Неро свалится. "Похоже, вам удобно", – мысленно хмыкнул Данте.  
Игрушки Неро были рассыпаны по полу, а в кухонной зоне обнаружилась грязная посуда, но, судя по тому, что Неро спокойно спал, с подгузником Вергилий справился. Данте представил себе, с каким лицом братец переодевает сына, и рассмеялся.  
Сунув посуду в посудомоечную машину – она обошлась в два часа скуки, убийство на редкость вонючего демона и дыру в лёгком, которая заживала две бесконечные минуты, – он принял душ и занял своё место за столом с журналом. Сначала Данте ещё пытался прислушиваться, но потом убедил себя в том, что всё хорошо, и позволил ленивой дремоте затопить сознание.  
Отдыхая, он не спал, но и не бодрствовал. Неясные, размытые образы неторопливо скользили перед его мысленным взором. Несмело звякнул телефон. Данте приоткрыл правый глаз и уставился на зловредное устройство. То, словно испугавшись, больше не издавало звуков, и Данте задремал снова.  
Окончательно он проснулся, когда в ванной зашумела вода. Потом Вергилий заглянул в офис.  
– Неро хочет гулять.  
– Нужна помощь? – Данте опустил ноги со стола.  
Вергилий кивнул, неохотно признаваясь, что не может справиться с ребёнком сам. Или просто хотел спихнуть заботы на Данте.

Через час они вышли в прохладный и ясный день. На улицах было много народу и много машин, и Данте предложил пойти в парк – маленький, грязный днём и опасный ночью, он находился неподалёку от конторы и можно было быстро вернуться в случае, если Неро что-нибудь понадобится.  
Они не брали коляску, и Неро ехал у Вергилия на плечах, горделиво глядя по сторонам. "Он больше не сирота", – подумал Данте с улыбкой. Он предполагал, что, начав говорить, Неро будет задавать вопросы, но тот молчал. Вергилий тоже ничего не говорил, и Данте пришлось болтать за троих – за полгода Кэтрин успела убедить его, что детям необходимо общение. Неро сначала слушал, потом смеялся – Вергилий сильно вздрогнул, когда услышал этот смех впервые, – и всё-таки начал задавать вопросы. Осторожно, подбирая слова, как беспокойный взрослый.  
Они немного прошлись по траве, отыскав участок, загаженный чуть меньше, чем остальные. Неро по-прежнему не желал ходить самостоятельно, но на этот раз он держался за руку Вергилия – тот наклонился, чтобы Неро было удобнее. Данте поймал себя на том, что будь у него фотоаппарат, он бы их сфотографировал.  
Прогулка быстро утомила Неро, он сказал:  
– Хочу спать, – и вырубился, как только Вергилий взял его на руки.  
Они вернулись домой, уложили Неро, а потом спустились вниз. 

– Мне нужно оружие, – сказал Вергилий.  
– На кого?  
– На демонов. – Вопрос явно показался ему идиотским.  
Данте задумался. Вергилий уже сражался мечом Спарды, но амулеты были разделены и тогда ничего не произошло. Данте молча кивнул на стену.  
Вергилий с сомнением поднял бровь.  
Данте улыбнулся.  
Вергилий протянул руку и взял Предел Силы.  
Данте ожидал вспышки, превращения Вергилия в демона – чего угодно. Не произошло ровным счётом ничего. Вергилий взвесил оружие в руке и вернул на место.  
– Я возьму его, когда понадобится, – сказал он. – Где Беовульф?  
– Я его продал. – Данте слегка вздохнул. – Тот коллекционер купил бы всё, что у меня было, но я ограничился только одним предметом.  
– Кто купил?  
Данте пересказал ему историю продажи. Ничего особенного – ему просто нужны были деньги на ремонт конторы. Вергилий слушал внимательно, а узнав имя покупателя, сказал:  
– Зря.  
– Можем попробовать выкупить его, если он тебе так нужен.  
Вергилий фыркнул.  
– У меня, знаешь ли, ничего нет, – напомнил он.  
– У меня есть деньги. Охота на демонов может быть прибыльной, если торговаться и не пить.  
– Предлагаешь мне присоединиться? – вяло удивился Вергилий. Казалось, он устал не меньше Неро и хочет теперь только спать. Или поглощён какой-то мыслью, но не хочет говорить.  
– Почему нет?.. – Данте пожал плечами. – Я тоже люблю побездельничать, а убивать ты можешь не хуже меня. Буду спихивать на тебя задания.  
Вергилий молчал, задумавшись.  
– Куплю тебе новый костюм. Точнее, знаю портного, которому его можно заказать. Будет такой же, как старый. – Данте подлизывался, понимал это, но не понимал, зачем он так поступает, и не мог остановиться. Он искал расположения Вергилия инстинктивно, не задумываясь.  
– Не надо такой же. Ты ведь не носишь старый плащ.  
– Это ты его испортил.  
– Я знаю. – Вергилий слегка улыбнулся, а потом перечислил, что ему нужно: чёрные штаны и жилет, синяя рубашка, синий плащ.  
– С вышивкой? – паясничая, уточнил Данте.  
– Без. – Вергилий вдруг помрачнел, как будто раньше был недостаточно мрачен.  
– Что такое? – немедленно переключился Данте.  
– Я нашёл Ямато. – Голос у Вергилия был мёртвый.  
– Блин. Мне казалось, я хорошо его спрятал.  
– За кого ты меня принимаешь? – Вергилий оскорбился, но через секунду мертвенное спокойствие вернулось к нему: – Его не получится восстановить. Нужен резкий выброс демонической силы.  
– Чего? – Данте не понял, что Вергилий имеет в виду.  
– Когда я прибил тебя Ребеллионом к верхней площадке Темен-ни-Гру, ты превратился, а Ребеллион изменился.  
Данте покосился на оскаленную пасть черепа, украшавшего крестовину.  
– Чтобы Ямато вернулся в прежнее состояние, рядом с ним должен перейти в демоническую форму демон, равный тебе по силе.  
– Ты?  
Вергилий отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Я не могу. – Он вздохнул. – Это сложно объяснить, но когда я обращаюсь к своей силе, я чувствую присутствие Мундуса. Я думаю, он ждёт моего превращения, чтобы перехватить контроль.  
Данте молчал, потрясённый. Он успел свыкнуться со своей демонической формой, уже считал её неотъемлемой частью себя. Если бы он потерял возможность превращаться, ему было бы тяжело. "Каково же сейчас Вергилию?.." – подумал он и попытался скрыть сочувствие, но не преуспел – Вергилий уже недовольно скривился, глядя на лицо Данте.  
– Смешно, правда? – Голос Вергилия был холоден, как лёд Цербера. – Я стал человеком.  
– Похер, разберёмся. – Это было лучшее утешение, которое мог придумать Данте.  
Вергилий надменно фыркнул, потом коротко рассмеялся.  
– Ты не меняешься.  
Данте развёл руками, словно говоря: "Что поделать, таков уж я". 

Он по телефону заказал костюм для Вергилия, сказав портному, чтобы тот воспользовался мерками, снятыми с Данте. Позвонил Энцо и потребовал привезти вина.  
Потом Неро позвал его из своей комнаты. Он хотел в сортир, жрать и играть.  
Вергилий не умел играть, но когда Данте сделал вид, что вкладывает Айвори в руки Неро, возмутился:  
– Чему ты его учишь?!  
– Извини, кажется, он не разделяет твоего отношения к огнестрельному оружию. – Данте хмыкнул.  
– Ба-бах, – сказал Неро.  
Вергилий вздохнул.  
– У тебя есть хотя бы шахматы? – поинтересовался он, обведя помещение тоскливым взглядом.  
– Нет, только карты и бильярд, – отозвался Данте, осторожно забирая у Неро Айвори.  
Вергилий фыркнул. Распахнулась дверь, Леди, появившаяся на пороге, молниеносно вскинула пушки.  
Неро вскрикнул, Данте выругался вполголоса. Вергилий стоял на месте, спокойно глядя Леди в глаза.  
– Стреляй, – предложил он.  
– Папа! – истерично заорал Неро. Данте ссадил его с колена и собрался броситься на Леди – перехватить руки, не дать ей застрелить Вергилия. Данте не знал, сможет ли Вергилий ожить в таком состоянии.  
– Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? – процедила Леди.  
– Живу. Но ты можешь это прекратить. – Вергилий нарывался.  
Данте прыгнул и поймал пули грудью. За головой метнулась какая-то тень, загремели новые выстрелы, Неро орал, как резаный. Молния пробежала по телу Данте, он выдохнул, и пули скатились на пол.  
Леди перестала стрелять, но продолжала целиться в дверь, за которой находилась лестница на второй этаж.  
– Леди, перестань, пожалуйста.  
– Ты теперь на его стороне? – Пистолеты опустились и снова были нацелены на Данте. Леди была в бешенстве.  
– С ума сошла? – Данте сел. Пуля обожгла плечо.  
– Ты чуть не сдох, пытаясь остановить его, а теперь не дал мне его убить! Он забрал Неро! Почему ты не убил его сам?! – потеряв над собой контроль, Леди кричала, срывая голос.  
– Неро его сын!!! – заорал Данте. Увернувшись от выстрелов, он покатился Леди под ноги, выбил оружие. Она успела засветить ему кулаком в глаз, а потом Данте удалось схватить её за запястья.  
– Леди, пожалуйста, – выдохнул он, пытаясь проморгаться. Глаз болел как проклятый. – Неро – сын Вергилия, – повторил он, видя, что Леди колеблется. – Вергилий сам просил меня убить его, он не замышляет ничего такого, пожалуйста, оставь его в покое!  
Глаза Леди сузились, она сбросила руки Данте и подобрала оружие. Вернувшись к двери, бросила Данте какой-то свёрток.  
– Это для Неро, – сказала она и ушла. Двери закрылись с негромким стуком.  
В свёртке обнаружился маленький водяной пистолетик.  
Данте хотел остановить её, попытаться объяснить. "Что? – подумал он, уже вскочив на ноги. – Что я ей скажу? Что Вергилий вернулся, что я больше не позволю ему натворить хуйни? Но смогу ли я не позволить?.."  
Он обернулся. Вергилий стоял у двери на лестницу, держа Неро на руках. Тот хмурился, но уже не плакал.  
– Леди принесла ему подарок, – сказал Данте.  
– Почему? – спросил Неро.  
– Почему она в меня стреляла? – уточнил Вергилий.  
Неро, не переставая хмуриться, кивнул.  
Вергилий вздохнул, приподнял его и перехватил покрепче.  
– Когда-то я сильно её обидел.  
– И она никак не может его простить, – добавил Данте, надеясь, что ребёнка удовлетворит такое объяснение.  
– Пусть простит. Подарок, – потребовал Неро.  
Данте протянул ему пистолетик.  
Неро тут же схватил его и прицелился в плакат:  
– Ба-бах!  
Вергилий сначала состроил недовольную гримасу, а потом улыбнулся.  
– Когда-нибудь тебе понадобится меч, – сказал он.  
– Большой меч, – уточнил Неро.  
Данте хмыкнул.

Пистолет приходилось держать двумя руками, поэтому Неро больше не мог цепляться за мебель, передвигаясь по комнате. Выяснилось, что он прекрасно держится на ногах и может даже бегать. Когда пистолет наполнили водой, оказалось, что талант к меткой стрельбе у Неро врождённый. Через полчаса одежду и Данте, и Вергилия можно было выжимать, а газета с криминальной хроникой, которую Данте забыл на журнальном столике, пала смертью храбрых. Удовлетворив свою любовь к стрельбе, Неро снова захотел спать, и Вергилий унёс его наверх.  
Данте выгнал из кладовки пылесос, чтобы собрать воду. Вернувшийся Вергилий наблюдал за его действиями, сидя на столе. Неподвижный, как каменная горгулья.  
– Ты плохо на него влияешь, – сказал Вергилий.  
– На пылесос? – Данте выпучил глаза.  
– На Неро. Прививаешь ему любовь к огнестрельному оружию.  
– Ну извини, – развёл руками Данте. – Меч он сможет держать нескоро.  
– Нормальный пистолет – тоже. – Вергилий о чём-то задумался.  
– Хм?  
Вергилий отрицательно помотал головой.  
– Нет, этого я делать не стану, – сказал он, будто отвечая своим мыслям. – Не могу перестать думать о Ямато, о том, как его починить, – пояснил он, заметив недоумение Данте.  
– Давай я попробую, – предложил Данте. – Возьму и превращусь.  
– Готов спорить, что у тебя не получится. Выброс силы должен быть очень мощным. Как первый.  
– Так вот о чём ты думал, – произнёс Данте.  
Вергилий кивнул, и Данте понял, что Вергилий при всём своём безумии не мог бы заставить Неро принять демоническую форму, чтобы починить Ямато.  
– Мне было девять, – опередил Вергилий не только вопрос Данте, но и его мысли.  
Данте открыл рот и закрыл, не зная, что сказать.  
– Они утащили меня в ад, прибили к надгробию с моим именем, а потом я... очнулся. И предложил им бежать.  
– И как? – Данте заставил себя ухмыльнуться, понимая, что Вергилий не нуждается в демонстрации жалости или сочувствия.  
– Может быть, кто-то из них и уцелел. – Вергилий шевельнул плечом. – Где ты брал вино? – спросил он, без предупреждения меняя тему.  
– Хочешь устроить вечеринку? – обрадовался Данте.  
– Нет, приготовить глинтвейн и сидеть с ним у камина, предаваясь воспоминаниям, – поддержал легкомысленный тон Данте Вергилий. – Просто купи ещё.  
– Хорошо. – Данте пожал плечами.  
Он закончил наводить порядок, они просушили одежду и поужинали пиццей. 

Вергилий заговорил неожиданно:  
– Я думал, она умрёт, не перенеся того, что я сделал. – Он помолчал. – Мать Неро, бездомная проститутка, которую Аркам выбрал, чтобы снять печать, не дававшую демонам похоти проникать в мир людей.  
– Как это было?  
– Я был демоном, – сказал Вергилий.  
Данте пожалел, что спросил. Вергилий хмыкнул.  
– Данте, это всё ещё я. Твой кошмарный брат из мира демонов. То, что ты расхотел меня убивать, не отменяет прошлого.  
– Ты и правда кошмарен, – подтвердил Данте, с удовольствием думая при этом: "И я рад, что ты такой. Стань ты паинькой, я был бы уверен, что ты замышляешь конец света".  
Вергилий кивнул.  
– Когда Неро вырастет, расскажу ему правду. Если, конечно, доживу.  
– Зачем?  
Вергилий пожал плечами.  
– Может быть, он захочет меня убить. Может быть, простит. Может быть, скажет убираться подальше или уйдёт сам. Это будет его решение. – Он встал.  
Данте думал, что Вергилий пойдёт спать, но тот принёс обломки Ямато. Он держал их слишком крепко, и они резали ему ладони, но Данте готов был поклясться, что Вергилий не замечает ран – другая боль, намного сильнее физической, сейчас терзала его.  
– Я попробую. – Данте взял у Вергилия обломки. Вергилий отступил на шаг. Данте превратился, вложив в превращение всю демоническую силу, какую чувствовал в себе. Оружие, развешанное по стенам, отозвалось тихим гулом, звякнули тарелки ударной установки, недовольно зашипел музыкальный автомат. С Ямато ничего не произошло, а Вергилий смотрел на Данте с мучительной смесью зависти и восторга. "Я, наверное, первый демон, испытывающий неловкость из-за своей внешности", – подумал Данте и вернулся в человеческий вид.  
– На что мы спорили? – Он пытался спрятать за напускной весёлостью огорчение. Вергилий нуждался в Ямато так же, как Данте – в Ребеллионе. Может быть, даже больше.  
– На вино? – спросил Вергилий. Он вернул себе прежний отстранённо-надменный вид, но Данте знал – брату хреново. "Пусть бы он даже открыл новые врата в ад, – в отчаянии подумал Данте. – Пусть бы мы ненавидели друг друга. Только не знать, как ему паршиво, не чувствовать всего этого дерьма".  
Он унёс обломки наверх и убрал обратно в тайник – Вергилий вскрыл его безупречно, не оставив никаких следов и ничего не повредив. Неро не спал, хотя лежал тихо.  
– Хочешь что-нибудь? – спросил Данте.  
Неро помотал головой.  
– Спокойной ночи. – Данте ушёл. 

Вергилий успел налить себе виски и теперь сидел за столом Данте, сложив ноги на столешницу.  
– Отлично смотришься, но это моё место. – Данте решил не отставать и тоже налил себе.  
Вергилий сдержанно отсалютовал ему бокалом.  
– Купи себе ещё один стул, – посоветовал он. – Но лучше кресло. Два.  
– И шахматы, – догадался Данте. – В бильярд ты играть умеешь?  
– Где бы я, по-твоему, научился? – Вергилий фыркнул.  
– Я научу, – предложил Данте.  
И проиграл учебную партию. Вергилий ничего не сказал по этому поводу, но его взгляд был достаточно выразителен. 

Вергилий снова ушёл спать наверх, Данте снова остался внизу.  
Он ничего не слышал, ничего не заметил, но, проснувшись, понял, что Вергилия нет в доме. Не было и Предела Силы. Другое оружие осталось на месте.  
– Ушёл-таки. – Данте сжал в кулаке амулет.  
На всякий случай он проверил комнаты на втором этаже. Неро спал. Над кроваткой, словно ночник, мерцал холодным светом призрачный меч, воткнутый в стену.  
"Раз он до сих пор не рассыпался, – подумал Данте, – Вергилий недалеко". Словно в ответ на его мысли меч с тихим хрустом превратился в облачко голубой пыли, тут же растаявшее в воздухе. Неро заворочался и засопел.  
Данте присел на диван.  
– И куда твоего отца понесло на ночь глядя?.. – спросил почти беззвучно.  
Неро издал какой-то невнятный набор звуков, не просыпаясь.  
Данте спустился вниз. На всякий случай заглянул в ванную – никого.  
Бессмысленное желание догнать и вернуть Вергилия не отпускало, но Данте не знал, куда тот отправился, и не мог оставить Неро.  
Даже не надеясь отдохнуть, Данте лёг на диван и закрыл глаза.  
"Мог ли Вергилий бросить Неро?" – вопрос оставался без внятного ответа. Вергилий определённо ценил Неро, но вряд ли успел к нему привязаться.  
"Может, это Мундус прислал его за мечом Спарды?" – мысль была неприятной, и Данте задвинул её подальше.  
Ему удалось погрузиться в полудрёму, но воспоминания не отпускали. Даже самые старые, стёртые из памяти, оживали вдруг, наполнялись красками, звуками, запахами. Руки матери, гневный взгляд маленького Вергилия, учебный бой – Вергилий всегда проигрывал и всегда злился.  
"Может быть, он никогда не дрался в полную силу?" – подумал Данте и вдруг проснулся.  
Вергилий стоял на пороге. Одежда, почти чёрная от крови и грязи, облепила его тело. Он тяжело опирался на меч и дышал с противным присвистом, прижимая левую руку к груди.  
Данте подскочил и выругался – одно беспокойство сменилось другим.  
– Не вздумай сдохнуть.  
– Заткнись и налей. – Вергилий отнял руку от затягивающейся раны и выпрямился. На его предплечьях и голенях мягко мерцал Беовульф.  
– Ты убил человека.  
– И после этого заявился сюда, как к себе домой? – Казалось, Вергилий всерьёз обиделся. Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но закашлялся. Ему нечем было вытереть кровь со рта, поэтому Данте сам это сделал. Потом налил ему виски. Вергилий как раз добрался до стола и почти сел на край. Данте подал ему бокал. Вергилий выудил из кармана пригоршню разноцветных кристаллов – застывшую демоническую кровь – и высыпал их в стакан. Подождал, пока они начнут растворяться, и опрокинул получившуюся смесь себе в глотку. Данте поморщился за компанию. Вергилий резко вдохнул, поморщился сам и медленно, с удовольствием выдохнул.  
– Твой коллекционер оказался идиотом. Старина Бео оседлал его уже довольно давно, но не успел натворить дел, потому что коллекционер был слабаком.  
– Охуеть, – сказал Данте. – "Старина Бео".  
– Что такое? – Вергилий усмехнулся и пожал плечами. – Я просто перенимаю твою манеру общения.  
Данте в шутку стукнул его в плечо кулаком, но Вергилий напрягся и процедил:  
– Не надо.  
Глаза его светились красным, по лицу пробежали ломаные линии – предвестницы перехода в демоническую форму. Теперь напрягся и Данте.  
– Хотя нет. – Вергилий протянул руку, ухватился за плечо Данте и вздохнул. – Так лучше.  
Данте обнял его.  
– Пока ты рядом, я не чувствую Мундуса, – удивился Вергилий.  
– Это же хорошо. – Обниматься было странно и приятно. Вергилий больше не ощущался как мертвец – скорее, как очень уставший человек. "Человек", – подумал Данте и обнял его покрепче. Вергилий положил одну руку ему на плечо, другую – на спину. Данте хотел прижаться виском к его виску, чтобы увеличить площадь контакта, но Вергилий повернул голову, и их губы соприкоснулись. 

Данте замер. Вергилий тоже застыл.  
Неизвестно, сколько они так простояли. Неизвестно, кто шевельнулся первым, но пальцы Вергилия зарылись в волосы Данте, а Данте слегка сжал губами губы Вергилия. Поцелуй продолжился.  
Когда Вергилий отстранился – совсем чуть-чуть, только чтобы посмотреть на Данте, – тот увидел, что глаза Вергилия продолжают светиться. Но краснота постепенно уходила, цвет приближался к фиолетовому. Тёмный, пьяный и пьянящий взгляд скользил по лицу Данте. Если бы Вергилий не смотрел так, ничего бы не произошло, но острое, безумное желание близости прошило Данте от темени до пят. Если бы он не видел в этом взгляде отражения собственной жажды, он не потянулся бы к Вергилию снова.  
Два судорожных, почти беззвучных вздоха слились в один.  
– Подожди, – прошептал Вергилий, убирая руку со спины Данте. Тот нахмурился – захваченный желанием, он не понимал, почему должен ждать. Вергилий вынул из кармана что-то ещё, слабо блеснувшее в сумраке. – Мы не должны потревожить эту штуку.  
Данте кивнул и снова поцеловал Вергилия – уже без нежности, подчинившись желанию, которое, в этом Данте был уверен, жгло их обоих.  
Чувство, снедавшее его, было так же далеко от любви, как жадность умирающего от голода, получившего кусок хлеба, далека от восхищения великолепной трапезой.  
Данте не хотел любви, нежности, даже секса. Близость, максимально полный контакт с самым родным существом, причинившим ему столько боли, – вот к чему он стремился.  
Он расстёгивал грязную рубашку на Вергилии, и пуговицы ломались в его пальцах. Вергилий возился с застёжками его жилета – довольно ловко, но всё же нестерпимо медленно.  
Им пришлось снова отодвинуться друг от друга, чтобы Вергилий мог снять рубашку, а Данте – жилет и тонкий свитер. Потом они снова целовались. Амулеты тёрлись друг о друга, впивались в кожу, цепочки позвякивали. Два сердца тяжело стучали совсем рядом, так близко, что Данте кожей чувствовал удары сердца Вергилия и знал, что Вергилий чувствует и знает то же самое. Вергилий гладил Данте по спине и плечам, ерошил его волосы – казалось, ему этого достаточно. Данте хотелось большего. Он расстегнул джинсы на Вергилии и запустил руку в трусы. Глупая мысль промелькнула в голове Данте – ему принадлежало всё, надетое на Вергилии, поэтому сравнение "как в свои собственные" было бы тут неуместно. Потом для мыслей не осталось места, потому что Вергилий застонал, глухо и негромко. Тихо потрескивающие молнии пробежали по телам, прижатым друг к другу, словно Данте и Вергилий собирались принять демоническую форму.  
Пьяный от удовольствия, Данте чуть-чуть отстранился – он хотел взглянуть на Вергилия. Тот как будто протрезвел и смотрел ясно, серьёзно и немного вопросительно, будто сомневался, понимает ли Данте, что делает и зачем. Данте точно знал, что он делает. Данте совершенно точно не понимал, для чего.  
Он растрепал волосы Вергилия, и тот стал похож на отражение в зеркале. Даже улыбнулся, но всё-таки недостаточно широко. Данте снова поцеловал его и не прервал поцелуя, расстёгивая собственные штаны.  
Только прижав друг к другу два стоящих, обжигающе горячих члена, он почувствовал удовольствие, связанное с сексом. Вергилий издал короткий, почти беззвучный стон. Если бы Данте не был так близко – он бы не услышал. Но он был достаточно близко для чего угодно.  
Двигая рукой вверх-вниз, он получал удовольствие за двоих, чувствуя желание Вергилия так же остро, как своё собственное.  
– Я мог бы тебе отсосать, – Данте не соображал, что говорит, и говорил при этом чистую правду, – но тогда придётся тебя отпустить.  
– Не отпускай, – выдохнул Вергилий ему в ухо, прикусил мочку, потом провёл языком по шее, прикусил и её тоже. Данте едва сдержал рычание. Непрерывно возрастающее удовольствие в любую секунду могло закончиться, достигнув пика, но остановиться, остыть немного было бы немыслимо, и Данте продолжал. Вергилий прижимался к нему, прижимал его к себе, гладил и шумно дышал, отзываясь на ласку. Данте заставил его поднять голову, чтобы поцеловать снова. Зубы столкнулись, Данте почувствовал вкус крови – он не знал, чьей именно, и это не имело значения, потому что у них была одна на двоих кровь, – и со всхлипом кончил, беспомощный перед собственными желаниями. Вергилий подался бёдрами вверх, будто следуя за ускользающим удовольствием, потом – вниз и назад, снова вперёд и вверх, вздрагивая, с хриплым выдохом:  
– Данте.  
– Охуительно, – сообщил ему Данте.  
– Да, – Вергилий ответил совсем тихо. – Но мне нужно в душ.  
– Дойдёшь? – Данте хмыкнул.  
– Если упаду, ты услышишь. – Вергилий оттолкнул его от себя. Глаза его стали нормального цвета, признаки превращения в демона исчезли.  
Судя по всему, он не чувствовал ни стыда, ни раскаяния, ни неловкости. А значит, всё было в порядке. 

Кое-как вытершись бумажными полотенцами из кухонной зоны, Данте налил себе виски и уставился на штуковину, которую Вергилий приволок с собой и ради которой приостанавливал их прекрасное безумие, – маленький колокольчик с черепом. Он уже протянул руку, чтобы взять его и проверить, что будет, если его потрясти, но Вергилий уже вернулся. И, конечно, сказал:  
– Идиот.  
– Эй! – возмутился Данте, а потом улыбнулся: Вергилий не успел причесаться и волосы его торчали в разные стороны, как у самого Данте после мытья.  
– Я нашёл это у твоего коллекционера. Можно открыть небольшие врата на несколько секунд. Ничего действительно серьёзного в такие не пройдёт, но для развлечения в самый раз. – Вергилий взял Предел Силы и повесил его на место. Будто всю жизнь так делал.  
– Для развлечения или для охоты на съедобную дичь?  
– Человек скорее назвал бы это поиском лекарств. – Вергилий хмыкнул. – Мне нужно восстановиться. Заместить силу, так щедро предложенную Мундусом, – ледяное бешенство на мгновение осветило его лицо, – на свою собственную. А ты мне поможешь.  
Вергилий не спрашивал, но Данте всё равно сказал:  
– Конечно. С удовольствием, – и ухмыльнулся.  
Вергилий посмотрел на него так, будто решал – ударить или надменно отвернуться, но не сделал ни того, ни другого. Его ответная улыбка была такой интимной, такой тёплой, что показалась Данте неприличной. Он понял, что хочет ещё близости, и потянулся к Вергилию, но тот отстранился:  
– Ты грязный. Сходи в душ.  
– Это ты был грязный, – возразив, Данте принюхался к себе и решил, что освежиться не помешает. От него пахло сексом, потом и демонами.  
– Я тебя запачкал. – Вергилий явно гордился собой.

Когда Данте вернулся, Вергилий ждал его в офисе.  
– Поднимемся наверх? – Немного остыв в душе, Данте почувствовал нечто, похожее на неловкость.  
– Неро может услышать. – Вергилий встал и подошёл к Данте почти вплотную.  
Ненадолго они замерли так. Не касаясь друг друга, но чувствуя кожей чужое тепло. Вергилий успел убрать волосы с лица, и Данте протянул руку, чтобы растрепать их.  
– Зачем ты это делаешь? – спросил Вергилий, не отстраняясь.  
Данте не знал, как ответить. Ему нравилось касаться Вергилия, и, что более важно, он знал – это нравится Вергилию. Может быть Данте хотелось, чтобы Вергилий больше походил на него, хотя бы внешне. Он промолчал.  
Вергилий поднял руку и отвёл волосы со лба Данте.  
– Похож? – Данте улыбнулся.  
– Пока не улыбался, был похож.  
– Мы могли бы изображать друг друга при необходимости. – Данте хмыкнул и потянулся к Вергилию. Жажда близости вернулась, но ещё не сводила его с ума.  
Они снова долго целовались, потом добрались до дивана, и Данте с облегчением упал на него. Вергилий оседлал его бёдра.  
Вергилий не умел ласкать. Он трогал Данте жадно, немного механически, не заботясь о чужом удовольствии, а удовлетворяя собственную потребность в прикосновениях. Данте хотел доставить удовольствие Вергилию, но тому, казалось, было всё равно, как именно прикасаться. Он не целовал Данте, но прижимался виском к виску, водил губами по лицу, иногда замирал, разглядывая Данте с близкого расстояния.  
Из-за позы получалось, что Вергилий мог двигаться свободнее, и Данте спихнул его с себя и сам сел сверху. Прижался губами к шее, вызвав короткое глухое рычание.  
Сквозь нестерпимое желание контакта проступило обычное возбуждение. Данте потёрся членом о пах Вергилия, и Вергилий резко вздохнул.  
– Я никогда раньше... – начал он и замолчал.  
Данте присел, потрогал губами ключицу, слегка прикусил кожу.  
– Не был с человеком, который меня хотел. – В голосе Вергилия звучал холод, и Данте не сразу сообразил, что Вергилий просто скрывает беспокойство.  
Он поцеловал Вергилия, чтобы не говорить "всё будет хорошо" – или ещё что-нибудь такое же тупое.  
Вспомнив о своём предложении отсосать, Данте сполз на пол и расстегнул на Вергилии джинсы. Сжал член – точно такой же, как его собственный – в ладони, повёл рукой вверх, потом вниз. Наклонился и облизал головку. Ощущение было странным – будто Данте облизывал часть своего же тела. В этом не было ничего противного и унизительного, но и возбуждающего тоже было мало – пока Данте не представил, что должен чувствовать Вергилий. Так и не взяв в рот, Данте облизывал его член, обхватывал губами головку, но тут же выпускал её, потому что это было неудобно. Он слышал хриплое дыхание Вергилия, шорох, возникавший от того, что Вергилий сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Данте увлёкся и даже захотел подрочить, но Вергилий позвал его по имени.  
Данте поднял голову.  
– Иди сюда. – Казалось, Вергилий пьян.  
– Подожди. – Данте решил, что штаны ему всё-таки мешают.  
Раздевшись, он наклонился и ещё раз облизал член Вергилия.  
– Я хочу. – Голос Вергилия был совсем хриплым.  
– Я тоже, – согласился Данте.  
Он снова оседлал бёдра Вергилия, согнулся так, чтобы задница оказалась над членом, и замер. С необычайной ясностью он вдруг подумал: "Я собираюсь засунуть себе в задницу член своего старшего брата". Мысль была ненужной и нелепой, и Данте уже собирался выкинуть её из головы, но Вергилий сказал:  
– Ты не обязан это делать.  
– Я хочу, – повторил Данте. И он действительно хотел.  
На боль он просто не обратил внимания, другие ощущения полностью захватили его. Было немного неудобно, очень непривычно и до стыдного приятно. Вергилий тихо охнул и подался бёдрами вверх, Данте опустился ниже. Волна острого, плавящего удовольствия прокатилась по позвоночнику, проникла в разум и затопила его. Данте сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать, но захрипел.  
– Только не кричи, – попросил Вергилий.  
Данте резко вздохнул. Даже не шевелясь, он переживал такое острое наслаждение, что оно сводило его с ума. Казалось, малейшее движение может привести к мгновенной и бурной развязке.  
Вергилий как будто понял всё это. Он положил ладонь на затылок Данте, вплетая пальцы в волосы – прикосновение одновременно и успокоило Данте немного, и возбудило его ещё больше – потянул к себе.  
– Укушу, – предупредил Данте.  
– Как хочешь. – Вергилий заставил Данте немного приподняться, и Данте впился зубами в его плечо.  
Вергилий охнул, вцепился в его задницу и начал двигаться – точнее, перестал сдерживаться. Дикое, бешеное желание швыряло их навстречу друг другу, заставляло замирать, слившись в единое целое, двигаться снова, ненадолго разъединяться для нового соединения.  
Хриплое дыхание и почти неслышные, неожиданно нежные стоны Вергилия раздавались у самого уха Данте. Он сам перестал кусаться, но утыкался в плечо Вергилия губами, зажимая себе рот. Стоны рвались из груди, но Данте удавалось глушить их.  
Наслаждение стало слишком сильным, превратилось в пытку. Данте хотелось орать, хотелось прекратить это всё, но уцелевшая в огне удовольствия часть его разума помнила, что кричать нельзя.  
– Превратись, – разобрал он хриплый шёпот Вергилия.  
В другом состоянии Данте понял бы, что может покалечить Вергилия, превратившись, но сейчас он ничего не соображал. Всё содрогнулось от беззвучного грома, Данте открыл рот – пасть – в беззвучном крике. Наслаждение стало ещё острее, ещё сильнее, но помутившееся было сознание немного прояснилось, разделившись на демоническую и человеческую части.  
Вергилий одновременно улыбался и кривился от боли. И он продолжил двигаться. Данте выдохнул, вдохнул. Сдержал рык удовольствия и радости. Осторожно, чтобы не поцарапать, провёл когтями по плечу Вергилия. Тот прикрыл глаза, прижал Данте к себе и несколько раз сильно вздрогнул, выдохнув с последним содроганием:  
– Данте.  
Человеческая рука, неожиданно мягкая и нежная, легла на пах Данте, и демон внутри него взбунтовался, желая завладеть властью над телом, чтобы насладиться этим прекрасным существом рядом. Данте не понадобилось прилагать никаких усилий, чтобы вернуть себе человеческий вид: Вергилий подрочил ему, и долгий оргазм истощил его не хуже долгого боя. Демоническая форма растаяла сама собой, оставив полностью удовлетворённому и совершенно опустошенному Данте его привычный облик.  
– Тебе не больно? – Данте не отстранился от Вергилия, наоборот, почти лёг на него, обнимая. Было удобно.  
– Это я должен спрашивать.  
Данте попытался прислушаться к своему телу. Хотелось спать и ничего больше.  
– Всё заебись. – Он зевнул.  
Вергилий спихнул его с себя, но как-то совсем не нагло.  
– Я посплю сегодня у Неро. – Он застёгивался.  
– Потом будешь спать у меня. – Данте поднял с пола штаны и попытался убедить себя, что их надо надеть.  
– А как же твоя репутация? – Вергилий покосился на него, подняв бровь. Если бы Данте устал чуть меньше – обязательно дал бы ему в морду.  
– Да насрать. Или ты о своей беспокоишься?  
Вергилий презрительно фыркнул. Он ушёл наверх, а Данте вырубился на диване, как только застегнулся.

Ему приснились родители – такими, какими он их никогда не видел. Ева была юной, и суровое лицо Спарды, которое Данте почти не помнил, казалось смягчившимся. Они смотрели на кого-то, кого Данте не видел, и улыбались.  
"Может быть, они смотрели на нас", – подумал он, просыпаясь. Он думал, что его разбудило приближение Вергилия, но это была Кэтрин. Она обернулась к Данте от холодильника, в который выгружала еду из сумки, и помахала рукой.  
– Привет, – хриплым со сна голосом произнёс Данте.  
– Кто-то приходил? – Кэтрин кивнула на стаканы.  
– Вернулся мой брат. – Данте сел.  
Лицо Кэтрин застыло.  
– Отец Неро? – Она словно испугалась чего-то.  
Данте кивнул.  
– Они сейчас спят наверху. – Он потёр лицо. – Который час?  
Кэтрин ответила – время близилось к обеду – и вызвалась приготовить еду.  
Только умывшись и уже поднимаясь на второй этаж, Данте сообразил, что могло её испугать.  
Вергилий не спал – с удивлённым лицом листал детскую книжку. Неро дремал в кроватке, но открыл глаза, когда вошёл Данте.  
– Кэтрин вернулась, – сказал Данте.  
– Понятно. – Вергилий сел.  
– Кэтрин, – неуверенно повторил Неро.  
– Иди сюда. – Данте взял его на руки. – Поздороваешься с ней.  
Вергилий коротко улыбнулся, глядя на них.  
Данте унёс Неро, думая, что Вергилий присоединится к ним позже, но тот не появился даже когда обед был готов.  
– Я его позову. – Данте встал из-за стола.  
– Если он не хочет, не надо. – Кэтрин смотрела вниз. – Мне забрать вещи сегодня?  
– Не уходи, – сказал Неро.  
Данте улыбнулся.  
– Он всё правильно говорит. Тебе не надо забирать вещи. У Вергилия не больше опыта в обращении с детьми, чем у меня. Ты нужна Неро.  
– Правда? – Кэтрин взглянула не на Данте, а на Неро. Тот кивнул с крайне серьёзной миной.  
Наскоро перекусив, она унесла Неро наверх. Пришёл Вергилий.  
– Почему ты с ней не поздоровался? – спросил Данте.  
Вергилий зевнул.  
– Я не спал с рассвета. Неро потребовал сказку. Кажется, в жизни столько не болтал.  
Данте рассмеялся. Вергилий прищурился, будто прикидывая расстояние между ними – они сидели на диване, но не вплотную друг к другу, – а потом потянулся и отвесил Данте подзатыльник.  
– Эй!  
– Не смей надо мной насмехаться, – с прежней надменностью сказал Вергилий, а Данте вспомнил, что они делали ночью. Трахались. Следовало бы смутиться, но вместо этого Данте задумался о том, когда они смогут продолжить. Зазвонил телефон, Данте глухо выругался и снял трубку. Это был холёный бандит.  
– Я знаю, что вы отдыхаете, мистер Данте, но в порту творится что-то невообразимое. Вы можете приехать сейчас?  
– В чём дело?  
– Беспорядки на соседнем складе. С утра там погибло несколько грузчиков, остальные разбежались. До завтрашнего утра я должен отправить партию товара заказчику, но никто не соглашается работать.  
Данте задумался.  
– Давай прогуляемся, – негромко сказал Вергилий.  
– Я хорошо заплачу. – Обычно сдержанный, в этот раз клиент нервничал.  
– Окей.  
– Пришлю за вами машину. – Холёный бандит предпочитал, чтобы его гостей возили его люди.  
– Я буду не один, – хмыкнул Данте. – Надеюсь, ваш заказ хоть чего-то да стоит.  
– Я не стал бы беспокоить вас из-за пустяка, мистер Данте.  
Данте не стал напоминать холёному бандиту обо всех скучных заказах, полученных от него, а просто попрощался и повесил трубку. 

Вергилий раскопал в его шкафу куртку и теперь походил на пафосного, но очень бедного бандита.  
– Тебе срочно нужен модный прикид, – сказал Данте.  
– Сам знаю. – Вергилий пригладил волосы, взял со стены Предел Силы и, протянув руку к Беовульфу, заставил его занять своё место. – Ну?  
– За нами заедут, – ухмыльнулся Данте, вешая за спину Ребеллион.  
Снаружи раздался автомобильный сигнал.  
– Уже заехали, – уточнил Данте.  
Они распахнули двери и вышли в тёплый солнечный день вместе. Перед конторой стояла большая чёрная машина, водитель в костюме и тёмных очках распахнул перед ними задние дверцы – сначала одну, потом другую.  
Данте не видел этого типа раньше и не стал заговаривать. Водитель тоже молчал. 

В порту было сыро и воняло рыбой. Глыбы складских и производственных зданий нависали над проездами, отчего те казались ещё уже.  
У причала ждал холёный бандит. Выглядел он так, будто его выдернули со званого обеда, – в смокинге, с галстуком-бабочкой, в тёмных очках в металлической оправе. Вергилий презрительно кивнул на его приветствие и направился к складу, из-за бардака на котором и начался весь сыр-бор. Данте двинул следом, не дослушав рассказ клиента. От склада ощутимо тянуло миром демонов и самими демонами – даже мощная вонь тухлой рыбы не могла перебить этот запах. Данте не хотелось упустить всё веселье.  
У входа не было ничего интересного – слишком ярко светило солнце. Всё самое интересное скрывалось в тенях.  
– Вергилий? – позвал Данте, уйдя с солнечного пятна и привыкнув к полумраку. Демоны были так близко, что просто руки чесались, но Данте видел только ящики – большие, маленькие, сломанные – и кровавые пятна на полу и ящиках. "Вероятно, это всё, что осталось от рабочих".  
Серая тень пронеслась мимо него – точнее, она летела прямо в лицо Данте, но тот успел вовремя отскочить. Это была гигантская мёртвая рыба, вся голова которой являлась пастью. Данте пристрелил её, и эхо выстрела заметалось, отражаясь от стен.  
– Еда! Еда! – просипел кто-то в глубине склада.  
– Приятного аппетита, – издевательски ответил Вергилий. Предел Силы возмущённо зазвенел, налетев на препятствие. Эхо повторило его, но Данте уже знал, где Вергилий, и рванул туда. Налетел на целую стаю рыб, от которых шёл фиолетовый дымок, и завяз в драке. Склизкая серебристо-голубая рыбья кровь заливала пол, липла к одежде, а попав в глаза, на мгновение ослепила Данте. Он наугад отмахнулся от новой атаки и разрубил последнюю рыбу.  
Ничего не было слышно.  
– Вергилий? – позвал Данте.  
– Ты ещё похнычь. – Вергилий был совсем рядом и чем-то хрустел. – Сейчас пройдёт. Хочешь?  
– Чего? – Данте протянул руку и ощутил прикосновение демонической силы.  
– Крови демонов.  
Данте сунул в рот кристалл и раскусил. Тот оказался таким кислым и таким вяжущим при этом, что Данте захотелось немедленно его выплюнуть.  
– Прожуй, – потребовал Вергилий.  
Данте мысленно послал его подальше и проглотил кусочки. Зрение постепенно прояснялось.  
– Извини, не дождался тебя. – Вергилий подбросил серебристый диск, похожий на блюдце, и снова поймал его. – Какой-то морской дух. Уже разложился, смотреть не на что.  
– А это что?  
– Нашёл у него внутри. – Вергилий пожал плечами и протянул Данте демоническую игрушку. – Это не оружие.  
– Очередная штуковина для вызова демонов? – Данте покрутил диск перед собой. Тот и правда напоминал блюдце – слегка вогнутый, с выпуклой окружностью для устойчивости с другой стороны.  
Вергилий отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Потом разберёмся. – Данте сунул диск в карман. – Давай проверим, не осталось ли тут кого-нибудь.  
Вергилий пожал плечами, словно говоря: "Я знаю, что здесь никого нет, но не стану спорить". Данте тоже знал, что на складе пусто. Они обошли его весь и нашли только гигантский бак с тухнущими огромными рыбинами – теми самыми, из которых морской демон соорудил себе помощников.  
– А надолго бы хватило. – Данте спрыгнул с ящика, на который забрался, чтобы заглянуть в бак, не касаясь его. – Хорошо, что ты сразу нашёл главного.  
– Он думал, я на его стороне, и показался. Хотя перед этим сделал всё, чтобы его трудно было найти.  
– А почему едой обозвал? – Данте повернул к выходу, и Вергилий пошёл рядом.  
– Приглашал присоединиться, – улыбнулся Вергилий. – Едой он считал тебя.  
– Фу.  
– Да, вряд ли из тебя можно приготовить что-нибудь съедобное.  
– У тебя кошмарное чувство юмора, ты в курсе? – Данте покосился на Вергилия, которому удавалось сохранять абсолютно серьёзный вид.  
– Спасибо, – величественно ответил Вергилий.  
Они вышли из склада, Данте получил от холёного бандита кейс с деньгами и посоветовал вовремя выбрасывать испортившийся товар.  
– Демон завёлся на складе из-за протухшей рыбы? – Холёный бандит даже очки снял.  
– Похоже на то, – пожал плечами Данте. – Придётся вам повлиять на соседей.  
Бандит сдержанно улыбнулся и велел шофёру отвезти Данте и Вергилия обратно в контору. Тот явно не пришёл в восторг от такого задания, но перечить не стал.  
– Сначала в магазин одежды, – сказал Вергилий.  
И шофёр был вынужден терпеть их присутствие ещё дольше. Продавщица в маленьком магазине мужской одежды – возможно, что и владелица тоже – сначала не хотела их пускать, потому что от них воняло тухлой рыбой, но Данте продемонстрировал ей пачку купюр, вынутую из кейса.  
Вергилий выбрал кожаные брюки, жилет и куртку. Данте, который терпеть не мог шляться по магазинам, и вообще предпочитал всегда одеваться одинаково, подумал, что гардероб всё-таки стоит обновлять время от времени, и последовал примеру брата. У них был одинаковый размер всего, а у продавщицы – намётанный глаз и загребущие руки. Она готова была продать им буквально всё, что могло подойти по размеру, и всё время повторяла: "Возьмите чек, покупку без скидки можно вернуть в течение двух недель". Хитрость состояла в том, что в этом магазине не нашлось бы ни одной вещи, которая продавалась бы без скидки. Вергилий понял это раньше Данте и напугал продавщицу одним из своих фирменных гневно-ледяных взглядов.  
Они провозились не слишком долго – оба хорошо знали, что им нужно, – а потом вернулись домой.

Бросив пакеты на диван, и Данте, и Вергилий устремились к ванной.  
– Я старше. – Вергилий отпихнул Данте от двери.  
– Вот засранец, – ошарашенно и восхищённо сказал Данте.  
– Сам такой! – отозвался Вергилий и включил воду.  
Данте хотел было воспользоваться тем, что Вергилий забыл взять смену одежды, но решил, что это слишком мелочно.  
Вернулись с прогулки Кэтрин и Неро. Данте затащил внутрь коляску и загнал её в угол. Кэтрин принюхалась.  
– Ты нырял в чан с тухлой рыбой? – спросила она.  
Неро засмеялся – похоже, работа охотника на демонов привлекала его уже в таком возрасте.  
– Скорее, это он на меня набросился. – Данте фыркнул. – А потом мы пошли и провоняли этой рыбой целый магазин одежды.  
– Без рыбы нельзя было? – Кэтрин едва успела подхватить Неро, устремившегося к Данте, на руки. Мальчишка и так был довольно грязным, поэтому Данте казалось, что не будет никакой разницы, если он тоже пропахнет рыбой.  
– Данте! – позвал Вергилий из ванной.  
Данте закатил глаза. "Нашёл прислугу!" – думал он с весёлой злостью, пока нёс Вергилию сменную одежду.  
Как только тот приоткрыл дверь, Данте оказался внутри и принялся сдирать с себя пропитавшийся рыбьей кровью жилет – плащ он сбросил ещё в офисе, на пол. Вергилий был вынужден ретироваться, едва натянув штаны – места в ванной не хватало, а рыбный дух тяжело повис во влажном воздухе.  
– Причесаться не забудь, – крикнул Данте, когда дверь уже закрылась. – А то Кэтрин нас перепутает.  
Он не слышал надменного фырканья Вергилия, но мог бы поклясться, что тот отреагировал именно так. 

Данте снова захотел есть, и Кэтрин приготовила второй обед. Вергилий был с ней сдержанно вежлив и выпендривался не больше, чем обычно.  
– Я очень рада, что ты приехал, – сказала ему Кэтрин. – Неро начал говорить. И так чисто. Дети в его возрасте обычно еле-еле мямлят.  
"Он ещё успеет наговорить всякого", – подумал Данте.  
Вергилий моргнул. Похоже, не знал, как реагировать на проявление хорошего отношения от незнакомого человека.  
– Ты надолго? – Кэтрин улыбнулась.  
Вергилий задумался.  
– Насовсем, – он говорил намеренно будничным тоном, но Данте это слово показалось торжественной клятвой. – Возможно, буду уезжать иногда. Как Данте.  
– О. – Кэтрин сделала вид, что что-то поняла. – Так ты был в очень долгом путешествии?  
– Можно и так сказать. – Взгляд Вергилия стал злым.  
– Как погуляли хоть? – спросил Данте, и Кэтрин принялась рассказывать об успехах Неро: тот напугал шпица, познакомился с девушкой на пару месяцев старше себя, получил уйму комплиментов от её сестры и поймал паука, после чего комплименты кончились, потому что Неро не придумал ничего лучше, чем предложить его новым знакомым в качестве подарка.  
Вергилий хмыкнул, его лицо смягчилось. Он спросил у Кэтрин, каким Неро был до его возвращения, и та с удовольствием рассказывала, пока Данте и Вергилий ели.  
Потом она ушла наверх. Смеркалось. Вергилий растянулся на диване и, казалось, задремал. Положив ноги на стол, Данте задремал тоже. Уютное ощущение окутало его.  
Чуть позже Кэтрин спустилась, чтобы приготовить ужин для Неро, потом Вергилий поднялся к Неро, а она пришла вниз. На полке под столиком лежали журналы, которые приносила Леди, и Кэтрин, явно не зная, чем себя занять, листала их. Данте наблюдал за ней из-под полуопущенных век. Кэтрин казалась ему обеспокоенной.  
– Мне кажется, я вам мешаю, – сказала она. – Может быть, лучше мне приходить, когда нужно?  
– Не стоит. – Данте зевнул. – Я уже говорил – хорошо, что ты здесь. Неро к тебе привязался, а Вергилий не станет возиться с ним всё время.  
Кэтрин молчала.  
Позвонил портной – сказать, что костюм для Вергилия будет готов только к концу недели.  
Потом – Энцо. Этот хотел, чтобы Данте переночевал в музее, руководство которого тряслось из-за какой-то жутко ценной картины. Впервые за несколько месяцев Данте отказался от работы.  
– Ты хуй. – Энцо, похоже, уже начал праздновать наступление вечера и не стеснялся в выражениях.  
Данте хмыкнул и повесил трубку.  
Пришёл Вергилий и сказал, что Неро спит.  
– В бильярд? – предложил Данте. Кэтрин отказалась, сославшись на то, что плохо выспалась в поезде. Вергилий согласился и снова обыграл Данте.  
Тот не особо старался выиграть. Пялиться на Вергилия было приятнее. В свежей рубашке и мягких, но всё же не слишком свободных брюках тот выглядел просто отлично. Данте никогда не думал о себе как о редком красавце, но склонялся к такой мысли, глядя на свою точную копию. Точнее, на того, чьей копией был он сам.  
– Чего уставился? – угрюмо спросил Вергилий. На этот раз проигрывал он.  
– Думаю, что мы с тобой очень красивые, – сказал Данте.  
– Давай закончим партию, – предложил Вергилий после паузы.  
Они играли одинаково хреново – всё время забывали, куда нужно смотреть. Сосредоточившись, Данте сумел свести игру к ничьей. Потом он запер двери конторы и поднялся наверх вслед за Вергилием. 

Желание не жгло и не толкало под руки – горело внутри ровным тёплым огнём. Данте не хотел секса. Он хотел лечь рядом с обнажённым Вергилием, обнять его. Чувствовать его и чтобы Вергилий тоже его чувствовал.  
Они неторопливо разделись, лишь изредка поглядывая друг на друга, забрались под одеяло с разных сторон.  
Данте обнял Вергилия и вдруг вспомнил, о чём не спросил накануне.  
– Почему ты сказал мне превратиться?  
– Потому что ты прекрасен, – серьёзно ответил Вергилий.  
– Почти как ты? – Данте усмехнулся, вспомнив сине-чёрное чудище, в которое превращался Вергилий.  
– По-другому. – Вергилий обнял его в ответ.  
Они ограничились взаимной дрочкой, хоть и могли сделать что-нибудь ещё – но Вергилий хотел именно так, а Данте не стал спорить. У Вергилия не было никакого опыта, но любые его прикосновения приносили Данте удовольствие.  
Вергилий уснул почти сразу, повернувшись на спину и вытянув руки вдоль тела. Данте вышел – в сортир и чтобы проверить, спят ли Кэтрин и Неро. Они спали.  
"Как-то всё слишком хорошо, – подумал Данте. – Скоро это закончится".

***

Он оказался не совсем прав – прошло несколько дней, а "хорошо" не закончилось. Если Кэтрин и заметила, что Вергилий и Данте трахаются, то не стала ни заговаривать об этом, ни рассказывать кому бы то ни было. По крайней мере, Энцо, заявившийся с очередной срочной работёнкой, ни на что не намекал – а Данте не сомневался, что Энцо не упустил бы шанса подколоть его.  
Проклятый музей всё-таки обокрали, хотя точнее было бы сказать – разнесли. Картина, из-за которой Энцо беспокоил Данте в прошлый раз, висела в раме клочьями. Директор, очень приличный с виду седой человек, плакал, как ребёнок над обломками любимой игрушки.  
По всей галерее словно смерч пронёсся – дорогущие картины были разорваны, сброшены со стен, повсюду валялись щепки, в которые кто-то превратил золочёные рамы.  
– Человек не мог бы этого сделать! – восклицал помощник директора, сильно пахнущий духами эмоциональный молодой человек.  
Вергилий смотрел по сторонам, не обращая внимания на людей.  
– Демон где-то здесь, – без выражения сказал он после того, как пострадавшие убрались.  
– Если мы что-нибудь разнесём, эти придурки пришлют нам счёт за ущерб. – Данте скис. Устраивать драку в музее было не только неудобно, но и дорого.  
– Иди наружу. Я либо покончу с ним, либо выгоню на тебя. Кстати, ты понял, откуда он взялся?  
– Из картины? – Уверен Данте не был.  
Вергилий кивнул.  
– Как ты понял?  
– По форме обрывков. Другие просто порваны, а в этой не хватает куска.  
– Да ты прямо Шерлок Холмс. – Данте усмехнулся и уже повернулся к выходу.  
– Кто? – переспросил Вергилий.  
– Потом расскажу. – Данте махнул рукой и вышел.  
"Неудивительно, что Вергилий не слышал о Холмсе, – мысль была вязкой и тягучей. – Вряд ли он сильно популярен в аду". 

Данте медленно обходил здание музея. Он не мог бы сказать точно, где находится Вергилий, но чувствовал, с какой стороны стоит ждать выхода демона. Предчувствие боя грело кровь, составляя приятный контраст с безрадостными размышлениями о том, насколько Вергилий далёк от человечества. И человечности.  
"Вряд ли он заинтересуется, если я предложу ему почитать обычные книги. Не про демонов и древние ритуалы".  
Зазвенело, разбиваясь, стекло. Данте шарахнулся от осколков и принял на меч спрыгнувшее с третьего этажа отвратительное существо с круглым телом и множеством гибких когтистых лап.  
"Фу, гадость! – подумал он, скидывая тушу на землю. – Мини-Аркам какой-то".  
Существо и впрямь напоминало Аркама, не справившегося с силой Спарды, но было поменьше и розового цвета. Лапы его могли вытягиваться в длину, и это усиливало сходство.  
Существо успело оцарапать Данте пару раз, пока он рубил лапы, и разделилось надвое, не подохнув. Потеряв связь друг с другом, половинки взбодрились, сменили форму и закружились с дикой скоростью, пытаясь сбить Данте с ног. Пришлось стрелять.  
Данте начал задыхаться. Нужно было избавиться от этого существа, но разрубать половинки Данте не хотелось – демон, похоже, размножался делением. "Зато можно колоть, – почти весело подумал Данте, пробивая одно. Другое тут же развернулось и атаковало. – Где носит Вергилия?!"  
Тот будто ждал, пока у Данте начнутся проблемы. Призрачные мечи прошили воздух, окружили Данте мерцающим барьером – и впервые их острия были нацелены наружу, а не внутрь. Демоны затормозили, сбитые с толку неожиданным фокусом. Данте перевёл дух.  
– Стреляй! – раздражённо приказал Вергилий.  
Стрелять по двум целям одновременно Данте умел. Демоны бросились к нему, налетели на призрачные клинки и застыли.  
Вергилий разбил Беовульфом одного, прыгнув на него. Данте располосовал другого мечом.  
– Не очнутся? – с сомнением спросил он, когда куски начали оттаивать.  
Вергилий покачал головой.  
– Горячие пули и холодные клинки оказались довольно эффективны. Они не могли защищаться одновременно от того и другого.  
Данте хмыкнул. Шутка про Шерлока Холмса уже не удалась, и повторять её не было смысла.  
– Встречал таких раньше?  
– Похожих, в башне. Ты их тоже видел.  
– Это ж другое. – Данте вспомнил противных кровавых горгулий.  
– Но принцип тот же. Сначала расстрелять, потом разрубить. Пули вязнут, значит, нужно сделать их твёрже.  
– Ты точно не ходил в школу, пока мы не виделись? Или нанимал репетитора? – Данте знал, что Вергилий способен на многое, но всё-таки не считал его гением.  
– Нет. Учился на практике. Дома есть вино?  
"Дома", – с удовольствием повторил про себя Данте.  
– Есть. Вчера привезли.  
Вергилий поднял раскрытую ладонь над останками демонов – или демона, Данте так и не решил, одно это было создание или два, – и к ней взлетели кристаллы демонической крови.  
– Мой ужин. – С мрачным удовлетворением Вергилий ссыпал добычу в карман.  
Данте вспомнил вкус и скривился.  
– Ты просто завидуешь, – сказал Вергилий. Данте фыркнул.  
Пока он разговаривал с директором, а помощник проверял, не сломал ли демон что-нибудь ещё, Вергилий ждал у машины. Потом они вернулись домой. 

***

Холёный бандит хотел купить поместье за городом, но подозревал, что в нём водятся демоны, и попросил Данте проверить дом. Вергилий тоже хотел прогуляться, и они поехали вместе.  
– Сядешь за руль? – предложил Данте, не успевший выспаться днём.  
– Пф.  
Данте понял, что водить Вергилий не умеет, и предложил научить, не ожидая согласия.  
Однако Вергилий сказал:  
– Потом. 

Сверившись с картой, присланной холёным бандитом, Данте остановил машину возле высоких кованых ворот. Бандит был прав в своих подозрениях – демонов в доме оказалось полно. Они скрывались в стенах и колоннах, прятались в тенях. Пули их не брали, и пришлось помахать мечом.  
Используя призрачные мечи для дистанционных атак, Вергилий прошёл дальше и скрылся в подвале. "Опять он выпендривается", – с раздражением подумал Данте, разрубая очередную полупризрачную тварь.  
Потом он услышал крик Вергилия и лязг. Раздражение сменилось страхом, болью и бешенством, человеческая личина слетела с Данте. Взревев, словно это он был ранен, а не Вергилий, Данте рванул к нему, почти не замечая демонов, лезущих под ноги и под меч.  
В подвале – просторном гулком помещении с узорным мраморным полом – Данте увидел, что Вергилий отходит к стене, зажимая левой рукой рану в правом плече. Предел Силы волочился по полу с противным скрежетом, призрачные клинки вязли в туше гигантского тёмно-синего демона.  
– Спарда! Спарда! – ревел тот.  
"Ты ошибся", – хотел сказать Данте, но из пасти вырвался только гневный рык. Демон обернулся к нему, на перекошенной ассиметричной роже отразилось что-то вроде удивления. Вергилий упёрся спиной в стену.  
Демон занёс над ним семипалую когтистую лапу – и она упала, не причинив Вергилию никакого вреда, отрубленная Данте. Призрачные клинки взмыли в воздух, впились в глаза демона.  
Он ещё отмахивался хвостом и другой лапой, клацал зубами, но ничто не могло остановить взбешённого Данте. Подрубив короткие кривые ноги демона, Данте пробежал по упавшей туше, вскрывая её вдоль хребта.  
– Дай мне, – попросил Вергилий, протягивая руку к демону.  
Данте посторонился. Он потратил запас злости, и она сменилась беспокойством. Бледный, словно покойник, Вергилий добрёл до агонизирующего демона, с криком, выражавшим муку и бешенство, обеими руками поднял меч над головой и вонзил его в череп твари.  
Сначала ничего не произошло, потом темнота, такая густая, что Данте не видел даже собственного носа, разлилась по залу. Дом содрогнулся.  
"Только бы он не рухнул нам на головы", – подумал Данте.  
Потом появился свет. В том месте, где у демона должно было быть сердце, мерцала маленькая голубая звёздочка. Данте увидел, что Вергилий протянул к ней руку и свёт лёг в его ладонь. "Интересно, во что он превратится, – подумал Данте. – Наверняка в какое-нибудь оружие".  
Он ошибся. Сила демона просто впиталась в Вергилия, а потом тот потерял сознание. Сначала Данте испугался, что брат умер, но тот дышал – легко и ровно, будто притворялся спящим. Но не открывал глаза и не шевелился.  
"Если бы ты отключился в башне, – подумал Данте, – я забрал бы тебя домой".  
Нужно было ещё закончить зачистку здания – они не были на верхних этажах, а там наверняка прятался кто-нибудь ещё, – но оставить Вергилия в таком состоянии Данте не мог.  
Видя, что Вергилий не приходит в сознание, Данте отнёс его в машину и отогнал её на километр от поместья.  
– Есть шанс, что они сюда не доберутся, – сказал он, повернулся и побежал обратно.  
Демонов в доме осталось предостаточно, но все они были слабыми и медлительными – если бы Данте не думал о Вергилии, ему было бы скучно.  
Покончив с ними, Данте, хоть и устал, бегом рванул к машине. Вергилий полулежал на заднем сиденье в той же позе, в какой Данте его оставил. Он по-прежнему дышал и по-прежнему был без сознания. 

– Не вздумай околеть, – ворчал Данте, волоча его на второй этаж.  
Там он раздел Вергилия и осмотрел рану – она почти закрылась, но кровь продолжала сочиться из-под разорванной кожи. Данте стёр кровь и грязь, намочив полотенца. Он не знал, стоит бояться заражения или нет, но на всякий случай промыл рану водкой, а потом, как умел, наложил повязку.  
Вергилий ни на что не реагировал. Его состояние было похоже на кому – Данте слышал о людях, впадавших в неё, но понятия не имел, что будет с полудемоном в таком случае, и не хотел обращаться к врачам.  
Оставив Вергилия в постели, он заглянул к Неро – тот спал. Кэтрин проснулась, услышав шаги, и вопросительно посмотрела на Данте.  
– Мы вернулись, – почти беззвучно ответил он.  
– Что-то случилось? – Кэтрин села. В необъятной ночной рубашке она была похожа на облако.  
– Вергилий ранен. Я не знаю, что делать, – признался Данте.  
Кэтрин предложила вызвать врача – у Джессики был знакомый, иногда штопавший хулиганов, которые не могли обратиться в клинику. Данте отказался, не желая связываться с коновалом.  
– Купи завтра бинты, – попросил он. – Извини, что разбудил.  
Он принял душ и лёг рядом с Вергилием. Положил руку тому на грудь и уснул, слушая стук чужого сердца. 

Когда Данте проснулся, Вергилий оставался в том же состоянии.  
Данте снял повязку, чтобы сменить её, и увидел, что от раны остался только неровный шрам. Казалось, дыхание Вергилия стало глубже, но Данте не мог быть уверен.  
Спустившись вниз, он позвонил Леди.  
– Что тебе нужно? – мрачно спросила она.  
– Помощь. Вергилий в отключке. Пустишь меня в библиотеку Аркама?  
Леди молчала, и Данте добавил:  
– Я могу заплатить.  
Леди не отвечала, Данте боялся, что она повесит трубку, но она спросила:  
– Ты уверен, что он ничего не затевает?  
– Прямо сейчас он похож на труп. Только дышит. Леди, пожалуйста.  
– Ладно. – Она вздохнула и назвала адрес.  
Они встретились у ворот старого дома.  
– Я заперла все книги и поставила кое-какие ловушки. – Она продемонстрировала Данте связку ключей. На том же кольце болтались и три пульта от сигнализации. 

В доме было неубрано и неуютно. От шагов Данте и Леди пыль поднималась над полом, облачка зависали в тусклом солнечном свете, заглушённом тяжёлыми портьерами, а потом оседали.  
– Здесь кто-то был, – сказала Леди уже на лестнице.  
– Хм?  
– Я положила на ступени леску, почти невидимую. Не натягивала, чтобы её не было видно. Её нет. Ты уверен, что Вергилий не ходил сюда?  
Данте не был уверен – Вергилий уходил иногда на охоту один. Он не отсутствовал подолгу, всегда возвращался с добычей – застывшей кровью демонов, – и Данте не беспокоился. Он покачал головой, думая, что сейчас Леди пошлёт его подальше.  
– Что случилось? – спросила она. Почти участливо.  
Данте рассказал.  
Леди длинно хмыкнула.  
– Я слышала кое-что подобное.  
– От людей? – уточнил Данте.  
– От демонов, разных. Некоторые из них готовы заболтать охотника до смерти, волей-неволей приходится слушать. Самые могущественные из них могут создавать более слабых, наделённых определёнными свойствами. Тот, которого вы убили, скорее всего, был оружием, нацеленным на Спарду. – Леди пошла по ступенькам вверх.  
– А поскольку у нас одна и та же кровь, досталось Вергилию.  
– Посмотри на дело с другой стороны. Могло достаться тебе.  
– Вергилий его съел, – добавил Данте.  
– Хм?  
– Поглотил его силу.  
– И теперь у твоего брата демоническое несварение? – Леди рассмеялась.  
Данте это тоже показалось забавным, но он слишком сильно беспокоился.  
– Вот. – Леди распахнула перед ним дверь в библиотеку.  
Данте присвистнул.  
– Чтобы это перебрать, понадобятся годы.  
Леди пожала плечами.  
– Ритуалы налево, сказки о Спарде – направо, всё остальное... – Она молча развела руками. – Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что именно хочешь найти?  
– Как лечить коматозных полукровок? – предположил Данте.  
– Вряд ли об этом есть что-нибудь в книгах. Но можно посмотреть в книгах о персональных противниках.  
Данте кивнул. Леди показала ему, где смотреть, и прошлась по библиотеке. Данте смотрел на корешки толстых томов и понимал, что большинство из них просто не сможет прочитать – он не знал языков, на которых они были написаны. Леди недовольно хмыкнула.  
– Что такое?  
– Кто-то рылся в книгах о Спарде. В самых старых, в которых ещё нет про вас. Но ничего не пропало.  
– Ты знаешь названия всех книг наизусть? – Данте наугад взял с полки пыльный том с медными уголками на кожаном переплёте.  
– Нет, но помню порядок, в котором они стояли. Тут что-то искали.  
– Нашли? – Данте раскрыл книгу на середине и увидел Беовульфа. Тот ещё был при двух глазах, грозный, но нелепый.  
– Не знаю. Раз ничего не пропало, то, вероятно, нет.  
Данте полистал том, чихнул, начал читать, но тут же захлопнул книгу, понимая, что зря сюда пришёл. До них с Вергилием полукровок не было. А значит, искать решения в прошлом не имело смысла.  
Данте сказал об этом Леди, но она, несмотря на свою ненависть к Вергилию, не захотела сдаваться. Отыскав книгу об идеальных убийцах и пролистав длиннющее вступление, она прочитала вслух:  
– Преодолей смерть, пробудись и стань сильнее.  
– Больше похоже на то, что Вергилий сделал со мной в башне, – хмыкнул Данте.  
– Попробуй прочитать остальное, – Леди сунула книгу ему в руки.  
"Может, пока я тут дышу пылью, он уже проснулся", – подумал Данте.  
– Я её верну, – пообещал он.  
Леди помолчала. Потом спросила:  
– Ты ему доверяешь? После всего, что произошло?  
Данте довольно долго думал перед тем, как кивнуть.  
– Это из-за Неро. Вергилий увидел его и... – Данте не мог сказать "изменился", потому что на самом деле Вергилий остался прежним высокомерным мудаком. – Кажется, он пересмотрел своё отношение к людям, демонам и всему такому.  
– Или к тебе. – Леди улыбнулась. – Уже что-то.  
Данте вздохнул.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы он покалечил тебя, защищаясь. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не пытайся больше его убить.  
Леди покачала головой.  
– Он твой. – Она помолчала, потом прокрутила связку ключей на пальце. – Я сделаю копию всей этой ерунды. Может быть, если вы будете сюда ходить, поймаете посетителя, у которого нет разрешения.  
– Спасибо. Сколько стоит абонемент? – Данте улыбнулся самой милой улыбкой, на какую был способен.  
– Будете должны мне услугу. Две – по одной с каждого.  
Улыбка сползла с лица Данте. Леди всегда подсовывала ему скучную работу. При мысли о том, что за эту муть ещё и не заплатят, Данте скис.  
"С другой стороны, почти у всех демонов есть кровь, а Вергилий нуждается в ней", – подумал он и тут же понял ещё кое-что.  
– Тебе сегодня не нужно никого убить?  
– Нужно. А что?  
– Отдай мне заказ. Хочу кое-что проверить.  
– Хм. Ладно. Но не заплатят почти ничего. Работа в тюрьме – кто-то убивает заключённых по ночам. Тела разорваны в клочья, камеры наблюдения, которые должны это снимать, выходят из строя. – Леди продиктовала Данте имя и телефон заказчика. Данте запомнил, поблагодарил ещё раз и, сунув книгу под плащ, сбежал. 

Дома всё было по-прежнему: Вергилий неподвижно лежал в постели, Неро играл в своей комнате. Кэтрин читала, время от времени поглядывая на воспитанника.  
– Где папа? – спросил Неро.  
– Он спит, – сказал Данте.  
– Хочу сказку, – пожаловался Неро.  
– Я уже предлагала ему почитать. – Кэтрин пожала плечами. – Он хочет, чтобы Вергилий ему рассказывал.  
– Сказку про демонов, – довольно внятно произнёс Неро и вернулся к своему конструктору.  
Данте мысленно обругал Вергилия и попросил Кэтрин разбудить его вечером.  
Подумав, что разумнее было бы лечь на диване в офисе, Данте прошёл в свою комнату, разделся, и лёг рядом с Вергилием. Тот даже казался холодным, но сердце по-прежнему билось, а дыхание можно было почувствовать кожей, поднеся ладонь к приоткрытому рту.  
Данте задремал. Ему приснилась площадка на вершине Темен-ни-Гру, но вместо того, чтобы сражаться с Вергилием, Данте обнял его. Тот очень удивился. Данте проснулся от собственного смеха, ещё до стука Кэтрин.  
Реальный Вергилий оставался неподвижным, почти неживым.  
– Я вернусь и заставлю тебя проснуться.  
Лицо Вергилия не выражало ничего, но смертная бледность исчезла. "Может быть, он постепенно приходит в себя, просто медленно", – подумал Данте.  
Кэтрин приготовила отличный ужин, но Данте хотел пиццу, поэтому соврал, что поест, когда вернётся. Перекусив у "Фреди", он позвонил оттуда же заказчику и, сказав, что Леди передала заказ ему, отправился в тюрьму. 

Демоном оказался один из надсмотрщиков. Они с Данте почуяли друг друга сразу же, но Данте сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.  
– Вы уверены, что он сегодня появится? Не хочу ночевать в таком месте без причины. – Данте зевнул.  
– Можете расположиться в комнате отдыха, – предложил директор, невысокий худой человек с большими усами. – Как только погаснет хоть один монитор, вас позовут.  
– Ну ладно. – Данте зевнул ещё раз.  
Он пошёл в комнату отдыха, полистал планы тюрьмы, потом выгнал всех охранников и сделал вид, что заснул. Демону-надсмотрщику хватило глупости и наглости выйти на охоту в эту ночь. Это было его дежурство, то есть, будить Данте никто не собирался – но он и не спал. Когда шум после его появления улёгся, он внимательно слушал. Не только ушами, но и тем, что человек назвал бы шестым чувством. Данте никак не называл свою способность чуять демонов – она просто была. 

Дождавшись полуночи, Данте выскользнул из комнаты отдыха – вовремя. Отчаянный вопль донёсся из карцера. Данте рванул туда. Дежурный надзиратель ярусом выше застыл в ужасе.  
Данте поймал демона на месте преступления: приняв истинный облик, напоминающий одновременно ящерицу и волка, чудовище одновременно насиловало свою жертву и пожирало её. Помочь бедняге было уже нельзя – у него не было головы и правое плечо было откушено.  
– Ну ты и урод, – сказал Данте.  
– Зато ты красавчик. – Демон сбросил труп на пол и шагнул к Данте. – И ты будешь следующим.  
– Это мы ещё посмотрим. – Данте отскочил, выстрелил с двух рук, увернулся от захвата, сменил Айвори на Ребеллион и отсёк демону голову. Фонтан синей крови ударил в потолок, но туша продолжала двигаться, размахивая лапами. Данте обрубил и их, потом воткнул меч в сердце твари. Тело дёрнулось, затихло, истаяло. По полу рассыпались разноцветные кристаллы, и Данте собрал их.  
Он не стал выслушивать благодарности директора, а деньги сказал прислать в контору. Он торопился домой.

Кэтрин и Неро спали. Вергилий оставался всё там же, всё такой же.  
– Эх ты, – вздохнул Данте.  
Он растворил кристаллы в вине и потихоньку влил получившуюся смесь Вергилию в рот, приподняв его голову. Одна капля скользнула на подбородок, и Данте слизнул её. Когда он наклонился, амулеты стукнулись друг о друга, и новая безумная мысль пришла ему в голову: "Что, если собрать оставленную папочкой головоломку? Не сможет же Вергилий проспать обретение этой распроклятой силы!"  
Данте принёс Предел Силы, положил его рядом с Вергилием. Снял свой амулет и амулет Вергилия. Подержал их над мечом. Камни мерцали тусклым светом, но больше не происходило ничего.  
"Наверное, это нужно делать в мире демонов", – подумал Данте.  
Надел свой амулет, вернул Вергилию его и, прислонив Предел Силы к стенке, начал раздеваться. Спускаться, чтобы вернуть меч на место, он поленился.  
Утром Вергилий выглядел, как спящий.  
Данте прижался виском к его виску и спросил:  
– Что я ещё могу сделать?  
Вергилий не ответил, и Данте ушёл вниз. 

Он скормил брату ещё дюжину демонов. Трёх крупных – с одним помогла Леди, двух других Данте разделал в одиночку. Последний передавал привет от Мундуса. То есть, пообещал, что тот уничтожит Данте.  
Данте это начинало надоедать, он и сам не отказался бы повидаться с Мундусом и объяснить ему, что, проиграв две тысячи лет назад Спарде, надо было сидеть тихо и не возрождаться.  
Леди принесла Данте дубликаты всех ключей от старого дома Аркама и объяснила, как отключать сигнализацию.  
– Я не связывалась с полицией и охранными агентствами, поэтому сигнализация только воет.  
– Разве что любителей спугнуть, – хмыкнул Данте.  
– Но к некоторым дверным ручкам подведено электричество, – Леди мило улыбнулась.  
Данте хмыкнул ещё раз, уже с другой интонацией.  
Он принёс домой несколько томов, но не нашёл в них ничего похожего на сложившуюся ситуацию, хотя читал, пока голова не разболелась. Демон, пожравший оружие, направленное против него, должен был или умереть, или стать сильнее, а не впадать в кому.  
"Всё дело в том, что мы полукровки, – думал Данте. – Больше таких нет".  
Он вернул книги на место и больше не ходил в дом Аркама. 

Однажды вечером в контору ввалилась толпа мелочи, и, зачистив офис, Данте пулей взлетел наверх. Вергилий спал, Кэтрин прижимала к себе хмурого Неро, готовая бежать.  
– Всё в порядке, – махнул рукой Данте. – Я их убил. Только теперь в конторе бардак.  
– Я помогу с уборкой. – Кэтрин вздохнула с облегчением.  
– Я тоже. – Неро улыбнулся, но тут же пожаловался, что хочет к папе.  
Данте отнёс его в свою комнату и посадил на кровать рядом с Вергилием.  
– Почему он спит? – спросил Неро.  
– Болеет. Или просто лентяй. – Данте пожал плечами.  
– Кто такой лентяй?  
– Ммм, я. – Данте улыбнулся. – Человек, который много спит и ничего не хочет делать.  
– Папа не лентяй. Он устал, – уверенно заявил Неро. – Он проснётся.  
Уверенность Неро передалась Данте.  
– Тебе тоже пора спать, – сказал он, поднимая мальчишку.  
– Я не лентяй. – Неро нахмурился.  
– Конечно, нет. Но чтобы завтра ты не проспал весь день, сейчас нужно лечь.  
Неро засопел, но спорить не стал.  
Данте показалось, что Вергилий пошевелился – может быть, глубоко вздохнул. Когда Данте посмотрел на него снова, он лежал в той же позе.  
Данте отнёс Неро в детскую и уложил спать. 

Сам он задремал внизу, на диване, который Кэтрин почистила от ошмётков демонических саванов в первую очередь. Она немного шумела, убираясь, но этот шум казался Данте умиротворяющим.  
На улице завизжали тормоза, потом кто-то постучал в двери конторы. Данте на всякий случай сделал Кэтрин знак скрыться и сел. Когда Кэтрин спряталась за дверью на лестницу, Данте громко сказал:  
– Открыто.  
Вошёл водитель, которого присылал за ним как-то холёный бандит.  
– Мистер Данте, беда. На босса напали демоны. Я не могу пообещать вам деньги, но уверен, что если вы спасёте его, он щедро вам заплатит.  
Данте хмыкнул и встал, чтобы взять меч и плащ.  
Ему не хотелось терять постоянного заказчика, к тому же, холёный бандит, в отличие от своих коллег, не вызывал неприязни и держался с Данте как с равным. "А ещё из демонов можно будет выбить новые кристаллы для Вергилия", – этот аргумент решал всё. 

Данте так задумался, что не сразу заметил, что в облике водителя кажется ему странным, а это были тёмные очки, которые тот не снял, хотя солнце зашло уже давно.  
– Вам нормально всё видно? – Данте сидел на заднем сиденье вполоборота, чтобы хоть как-то вытянуть длинные ноги.  
– А, это. – Водитель улыбнулся ему в зеркальце заднего вида. – Привычка. Они не слишком тёмные, а без них меня никто не узнает.  
"Это правда", – подумал Данте. Очки были не слишком большими, но широкими, из-за чего лицо водителя, на самом деле обычное, казалось довольно узким. Не молодой и не старый, с коротко остриженными светло-каштановыми волосами, в скромном тёмно-сером костюме, водитель мог затеряться в любой толпе. Довольно высокий, даже чуть выше Данте, он двигался сдержанно, говорил негромко. Будто поставил себе целью оставаться незаметным.  
Данте прислушался к своим ощущениям – если водитель и был демоном, то таким слабым, что Данте не мог почувствовать его силу.  
К тому же, рядом был кое-кто более мощный. Данте услышал выстрелы, а потом увидел поместье, атакованное демонами. До него оставалось ещё далеко. Вывернув на прямой отрезок шоссе, водитель прибавил скорость.  
– Не боитесь? – спросил Данте.  
– Нет. – Губы водителя дрогнули и сложились в печальную улыбку. – Отучился когда-то.  
Данте хмыкнул.  
– Сейчас, – скомандовал водитель.  
Завизжали тормоза, Данте выскочил из машины. Дверца захлопнулась сама собой, когда автомобиль развернулся.  
"Сбежал", – Данте не стал оглядываться.

Перед ним был целый замок – поместье холёного бандита – окружённый нападающими демонами и полный отстреливающихся мафиози.  
– Если меня не сожрут чужие, то подстрелят свои. – Он хмыкнул. Разумеется, он не имел никакого отношения к мафии, но сейчас он был на одной стороне с холёным бандитом и его подручными.  
Данте решил для начала поздороваться. Разогнавшись, он вспрыгнул на спину ближайшему демону, пристрелил двух, почти не целясь. Когда тварь под ним решила избавиться от груза, Данте оттолкнулся от неё, хохоча, перелетел на следующего, прострелил голову ему и шею – предыдущему. Снова подпрыгнул – до того, как упал труп.  
Ближайший к дому демон был совсем огромным. В него стреляли из автоматов, а он только ревел и тянулся к окнам.  
"С этим придётся повозиться", – Данте вскочил ему на голову, выстрелил пару раз себе под ноги. Демон этого даже не заметил – слишком прочным был его череп.  
– Эй, там! – заорал Данте в сторону дома. – Скажите своему начальнику, что Данте пришёл.  
Стрельба прекратилась на пару мгновений – только с этой стороны дома – и Данте перебежал к разбитому окну по лапе демона. Отрубив на прощание когтистый палец, отчего демон обиженно заорал и сунул лапу в рот, будто ребёнок, Данте спрыгнул в тёмную комнату. Под ногами хрустнули осколки стекла, кто-то тут же оттёр его от окна, стрельба возобновилось.  
– Цельтесь по глазам, – посоветовал Данте.  
– Нахрена ты пришёл, если собираешься ограничиваться советами? – Раненый сидел в глубине комнаты, бинты выделялись в темноте.  
– Где мистер Ларвис? – Данте не сразу вспомнил имя, привыкнув мысленно называть холёного бандита холёным бандитом.  
– В гнезде. – Раненый закашлялся. – Иди на самый верх, босс любит снайперские винтовки.  
Данте рванул наверх. Ларвис был цел и отстреливался.  
– Сколько вы хотите за голову самого здорового?  
Данте назвал сумму и добавил:  
– И правду.  
– О чём именно? – Для человека, чей дом был атакован демонами, холёный бандит держался фантастически спокойно.  
– Почему они сюда лезут?  
Холёный бандит хмыкнул.  
– Вы её получите.  
Окно в мансарде было слишком маленьким, и Данте выбрался на крышу. Он начал с зачистки – демоны уже добрались сюда и пытались проникнуть внутрь дома. Забыв обо всём, они бросились на Данте, и он понял, что притягивает их внимание.  
В конце концов остался только здоровый. Бандиты справились с мелочью, которую было видно из окон, а Данте покончил со всем, что взобралось на крышу.  
– Спарда! – протяжно заревел здоровый демон.  
– Ты сильно ошибся адресом. – Данте был разочарован тупостью противника.  
Разбежавшись, он нацелил клинок вниз, намереваясь расколоть череп демона, но что-то ударило его в бок, отбрасывая в сторону. Данте упал прямо на острия решётки. Они пробили позвоночник, сердце, горло. Мысленно выругавшись, Данте потерял сознание.  
Он не контролировал превращение – демоническая злоба просто вырвалась на волю, расплавила чугун и исцелила раны, не дававшие Данте прийти в себя. Однако такой выброс силы не прошёл для него бесследно: Данте был слаб и понимал это.  
Демон занёс над ним лапы.  
– Эй, дай мне передохнуть. – Данте с трудом уклонился от удара. Бросил меч в уродливую перекошенную рожу, вскинул пистолеты. Пули шли в одну и ту же точку – в рукоять Ребеллиона, разгоняя его до запредельной скорости.  
Лезвие вонзилось в лоб демона и застряло. Данте выругался вслух.  
Демон заревел, опустился на четыре лапы – и у него осталось ещё три, чтобы попытаться схватить Данте. Началась безумная гонка. Данте нёсся по саду, прыгал на крыши пристроек и не переставал стрелять.  
Ему и впрямь нужно было перевести дух. Выбрать удобное место, спрыгнуть демону на голову и забрать меч. Но демон, будто понимая это, не давал Данте остановиться. Окончательно разозлившись, Данте повернулся к демону и начал стрелять с той скоростью, из-за которой ломались все пистолеты, кроме Эбони и Айвори.  
Демон заревел, промахнулся, снова занёс лапы, заревел ещё раз – наверняка его страдания были невыносимы, и Данте это полностью устраивало.  
– Спарда! – заорал демон.  
И не промахнулся. В последний момент он содрогнулся всем телом, и гигантский коготь, вместо того, чтобы пролететь в полуметре от рук Данте, вонзился ему в грудь.  
"Опять", – подумал Данте, пытаясь бороться с темнотой, заливающей сознание, и вдруг услышал знакомый надменный голос.  
– Как смеешь ты противостоять сыновьям Спарды? – спрашивал Вергилий.  
"Он просто слишком тупой", – подумал Данте и с улыбкой отключился, уверенный, что очнётся до того, как демон ранит Вергилия.  
Когда он очнулся, от демона остались куски туши, а Вергилий стоял рядом и осуждающе смотрел на Данте.  
– Что? – спросил тот.  
– Ты дал себя ранить! – Вергилий воспринимал это как личное оскорбление.  
– Ну да. – Данте сел, потом встал, схватившись за руку Вергилия, и тут же его обнял. – Ты в порядке.  
– Мне приснилось, что ты умер, – без выражения ответил Вергилий.  
– То есть, ты просто спал всё это время? – Данте стиснул Вергилия сильнее.  
– Нет. Я всё слышал и чувствовал, но не мог пошевелиться. Поэтому поверил и... – Он замолчал.  
– Разозлился? – подсказал Данте.  
– Расстроился. – Похоже, Вергилий сожалел об испытанных эмоциях.  
Данте рассмеялся вполголоса, хлопнул Вергилия по плечу и отстранился. 

Подобрав свой меч, Данте огляделся. Пристройка, с которой он расстреливал демона, была разрушена, сад – вытоптан. Некоторые деревья устояли, но листвы на них не осталось, а многие потеряли ветви.  
– Надеюсь, мне не пришлют счёт за ущерб, превышающий сумму оплаты, – пробормотал он.  
– Я могу убить заказчика. – Нельзя было определить точно, шутит Вергилий или говорит серьёзно.  
– Пошли, поговорим с ним. Он обещал рассказать, в чём дело.  
Вергилий кивнул. 

В здании не осталось ни одного целого окна, поэтому холёный бандит распорядился подать лёгкий завтрак в бильярдную, которая находилась в подвале и не пострадала.  
Мистер Ларвис уже пришёл в себя. Сначала он расспросил Данте, тот сказал правду – что к нему приехал водитель Ларвиса и попросил о помощи.  
– Мне стоит больше доверять этому человеку. – Холёный бандит улыбнулся.  
Данте пожал плечами, ему было всё равно.  
– За чем явился демон? – спросил он.  
– Маммон, – добавил Вергилий. – Его так звали.  
– У вас интересные знакомства, мистер?..  
Вергилий проигнорировал вопросительную интонацию бандита и взял со столика чашку с чаем. Бандит вздохнул.  
– Я покажу вам предмет, который, вероятно, заинтересовал демона. Это плащ, по слухам, когда-то принадлежавший самому Спарде. – Он выдержал паузу.  
На лице Вергилия не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
– Много мусора продаётся за большие деньги, – сказал он.  
– По легенде, Спарда носил его, скрываясь среди людей. То есть, если слухи не врут, этот плащ может превратить демона в человека и скрыть его силу. Возможно, что и наоборот тоже.  
– Бред, – заметил Вергилий. – Чтобы человек стал демоном, нужно больше, чем какая-то тряпка.  
– Но это очень величественная тряпка. – Холёный бандит улыбнулся. – Мне она нравится, поэтому я оставил её у себя.  
– А откуда она взялась? – спросил Данте.  
– Досталась по наследству от старого приятеля, делового партнёра. Мы были в хороших отношениях, иначе он не показал бы мне свою коллекцию артефактов. Мне понравился плащ – он висел на очень красивой статуе демона, она сама по себе произведение искусства – и мой добрый друг завещал мне статую вместе с плащом. – Холёный бандит отхлебнул коньяку из бокала и помолчал, словно в честь покойного.  
Данте тоже помолчал, потому что жевал бутерброд. Вергилий медленно пил чай.  
Потом они поднялись в галерею, где уже суетилась прислуга. Холёному бандиту очень повезло: его коллекция почти не пострадала. Здесь были картины, статуи, странные предметы – не красивые и не ценные сами по себе, они были очень старыми и поэтому дорогими.  
Данте смотрел по сторонам без восторга. Вергилий сразу увидел статую и не сводил с неё глаз.  
Плащ, если он и впрямь принадлежал когда-то Спарде, должен был быть ужасно древним, но сохранился неплохо. Чёрная кожа, отливавшая фиолетовым, ещё не потеряла своего блеска, швы не расползались.  
– Это вполне можно носить. – Данте усмехнулся и покосился на Вергилия. Тот едва заметно кивнул.  
От статуи тянуло демонической силой, но Данте не мог сразу определить, в чём дело – в плаще или в изображении мрачного рогатого демона. Очень похожего на Вергилия в демонической форме.  
– Сколько он стоит? – без выражения спросил Вергилий.  
– Он не продаётся. – Холёный бандит занервничал, будто понимая, что Вергилий может убить его.  
– Мы спасли вам жизнь, – напомнил Данте.  
– Да, и я щедро заплачу вам. В два раза больше, чем обещал сначала, – быстро предложил мистер Ларвис.  
Вергилий вздохнул, будто сожалея, что нельзя просто снести ему голову и забрать плащ – тут он был прав, Данте осудил бы такой поступок.  
– За ним придут снова, – сказал Вергилий.  
Вздох холёного бандита был намного громче и печальнее.  
– Это не угроза, – сказал Данте.  
– Я отдам, – сдался Ларвис. – Если это действительно плащ Спарды, он ваш.  
Вергилий поднял бровь.  
– Конечно же, я знаю, кто вы. – Холёный бандит улыбнулся. – Много слышал о детях Спарды от того самого приятеля. Он восхищался вашим отцом.  
– Как звали этого приятеля? – спросил Данте.  
– Паркс. Адам Паркс, – помедлив, ответил Ларвис. – Он жил в Ридлестере. Теперь в его доме устроили музей. У меня был где-то записан адрес, но вряд ли я сумею быстро найти старую записную книжку. – Он пожал плечами. – Впрочем, его, наверное, можно отыскать в каком-нибудь справочнике.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Данте.  
Ларвис снова вздохнул.  
– Я знаю, что должен был сказать про плащ раньше. Но я знал и то, что вы его заберёте.  
– Жадность может быть опасной для жизни, – Данте шутил, и холёный бандит понял это.  
– Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанского. – Он огляделся. – Пока тут такой беспорядок, его нельзя будет нормально упаковать. Я пришлю его завтра, обещаю.  
Вергилий прищурился.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Данте.  
– Все машины в гараже уничтожены. – Мистер Ларвис вздохнул. – Вам вызовут такси. 

– Как ты туда добрался? – спросил Данте, когда они были уже дома. – Как вообще понял, где нужно искать?  
– У меня было это. – Вергилий показал ему серебряное блюдце, выпавшее из морского демона. – Я догадывался, как его можно использовать, но не успел проверить. Другого выхода не было.  
Оказалось, что Вергилий налил в блюдце своей крови; сначала он увидел Неро, потом Данте, сражающегося с демоном, и узнал очертания поместья.  
– Но как ты доехал?  
– На такси. – Вергилий улыбнулся. – Водитель, конечно, обосрался, когда увидел демона...  
– Эй, от кого ты научился таким выражениям? – Данте не удержался от короткого смешка.  
– В прямом смысле, – поморщился Вергилий. – Пришлось немного пробежаться. Я слышал твои последние выстрелы и был очень зол.  
– Ты превращался?  
– Нет. – Вергилий отвёл взгляд, и Данте понял, что расстроил его. – Зато я превратил Маммона вот в это. – Он положил на стол Данте маленький мешочек из кожи демона.  
– Это даже не оружие. – Данте не пытался скрыть разочарование.  
Вергилий вздохнул, и Данте почувствовал, что его только что молча обозвали идиотом. Взяв со стола первый попавшийся журнал, Вергилий без труда спрятал его в мешочке, в котором он никак не мог поместиться.  
– Клёвый фокус, – сказал Данте.  
– Ещё не весь. – Вергилий перевернул мешочек отверстием вниз и демонстративно потряс. Ничего не выпало. Запустив внутрь два пальца, Вергилий извлёк журнал и вернул его Данте.  
– Отличная штуковина.  
Лицо Вергилия стало самодовольным, потом потускнело. Он приготовил себе обычный коктейль, выпил его залпом и собирался уйти, но Данте встал у него на пути в прямом смысле.  
Вергилий вздрогнул и шумно вздохнул. Время замедлилось.  
Данте потянулся за поцелуем, Вергилий слегка прикусил его губу. Время пошло снова – в ускоренном темпе.  
Они целовались как сумасшедшие, едва не рвали одежду друг на друге. Данте был в грязи и крови, Вергилий моментально вымазался в том же самом, но их это не волновало.  
Вергилий ласкал Данте – так, как умел, как научился от самого Данте, – и для Данте это было самым важным.  
– Пошли в ванную. – Вергилий, оказалось, сохранил способность мыслить.  
– Заодно помоемся, – фыркнул Данте.  
Сознание расплывалось, как от алкоголя, хотя Данте не пил ни у бандита, ни дома.  
Он хмелел от близости Вергилия, от желания, от того, что они оба были живы. 

Они чуть не сломали раковину, потому что Данте опирался на неё и не помнил про неё при этом – был слишком поглощён ощущениями и тем, что видел в зеркале. А видел он себя, закусившего губу. И Вергилия – растрёпанного, с мутным взглядом и ненормальной, почти счастливой улыбкой.  
– Как же хорошо, – прошептал Вергилий Данте в затылок, когда они закончили.  
– Слушай, а почему ты всегда сверху? – спросил Данте, ещё не до конца придя в себя. – Не то чтобы я был против, просто любопытно.  
Вергилий молчал. "Обиделся?" – удивлённо подумал Данте.  
– Ты не пытался, – сказал Вергилий.  
– Попробуем как-нибудь. – Если бы Данте не кончил только что, у него бы уже снова встал.  
Вергилий неопределённо хмыкнул, и Данте принял отсутствие возражений за согласие.  
Вымывшись, они поднялись наверх. Данте сразу прошёл в спальню и вырубился. Вергилий заглянул в детскую. Лёг ли он сразу – Данте не знал. 

Ему приснился отец – мрачный демон на утёсе, сжимающий меч. Плащ бился на ветру, а под утёсом шло рябью красное море мира демонов.

***

Прошло два дня. Холёный бандит так и не прислал плащ, и Вергилий сказал Данте:  
– Позвони ему.  
Данте было лень, но он позвонил. Вместо Ларвиса ответила его помощница. Данте не стал посвящать её в подробности и попросил сообщить Ларвису о звонке.  
Только на следующий день Ларвис перезвонил – как выяснилось, он уезжал из города.  
– Я отправил статую и плащ на следующий день после нападения. – Казалось, он сконфужен и раздосадован. – Если бы с машиной что-то случилось, я бы наверняка знал!..  
– Кто его вёз? – уточнил Данте.  
– Тот самый водитель, мистер Роткудис. Я велел ему доставить вам всё, он попросил о коротком отпуске... – Ларвис вздохнул. – Значит, он украл плащ и статую. Но зачем?  
– Может быть, потому что он демон. – Данте вспомнил об очках и мысленно обругал сам себя. И холёного бандита заодно. Демон-водитель спас ему жизнь, но взамен спёр плащ Спарды. Или он спасал от Маммона плащ, а не босса.  
Ларвис молчал, Данте размышлял о том, где и как искать Роткудиса.  
– Я не стану заказывать вам его смерть, – сказал наконец Ларвис. – Но я пришлю к вам человека со всей информацией о Роткудисе.  
– И на том спасибо. – Данте вздохнул.  
Вергилий ждал, пока разговор закончится, но было видно – ему самому есть, что сказать.  
Ларвис вспомнил о музее в доме Адама Паркса и продиктовал Данте адрес. Данте записал его на обложке журнала, попавшегося под руку. 

– Плащ украли, – сказал Вергилий, когда Данте повесил трубку.  
– Да. Скорее всего, водитель. Ты его видел, когда мы ездили в порт.  
Вергилий кивнул.  
– Он демон?  
– Не уверен, – признался Данте. – Он носит тёмные очки ночью и спёр плащ Спарды, но это ещё не значит, что он демон.  
– Ты не хочешь его искать, – Вергилий не обвинял, он констатировал факт.  
– Нет. К тому же, я думаю, что рано или поздно плащ всплывёт где-нибудь ещё.  
– Нужно проверить, – сказал Вергилий.  
Скрипнула дверь, на пороге стояла Леди.  
– Привет. – Она глянула на Вергилия. Вергилий поднял бровь.  
Данте сказал:  
– Привет. Ты по делу или к Кэтрин?  
– И то, и другое, и третье.  
– Рассказывай.  
Леди взяла стул, который Данте купил, чтобы Вергилий не занимал его место. Вергилий следил за ней со скучающим лицом.  
– Во-первых, кто-то обокрал дом Аркама, пока меня не было в городе. Вынесли половину книг. Сигнализация орала, но соседи вызвали полицию слишком поздно. Вор – или воры, – она прищурилась, – успели скрыться.  
– Это не мы, – быстро сказал Данте. – Когда?  
Оказалось, что ограбление произошло на следующую ночь после нападения на Ларвиса.  
– Думаешь, это связано? – спросил Данте у Вергилия, тот едва заметно кивнул.  
– Пропали книги из всех трёх секций. Большинство – на иностранных или мёртвых языках.  
– Любопытно, – улыбнулся Вергилий. – Данте, расскажи про плащ.  
Чувствуя себя нелепо, Данте рассказал. Леди слушала, не перебивая, и только иногда хмыкала. Потом обернулась к Вергилию.  
– Я рада, что ты очнулся. Теперь есть шанс, что ты когда-нибудь попадёшься мне без Данте.  
– Это будет пустой тратой времени. – Вергилий заранее скучал.  
– Не говори "гоп", – посоветовал Данте. – И не смейте разносить мою контору.  
Вергилий явно хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал.  
– Леди, что во-вторых? – спросил Данте.  
– Мне предложили большой куш. Боюсь, в одиночку я не справлюсь.  
– Ого, – сказал Данте.  
– Островное государство. Отличный климат, райский курорт, целая толпа демонов. Хотите составить компанию?  
Данте хотел. Вергилий размышлял. Потом он спросил:  
– Это надолго?  
Леди пожала плечами.  
– Зависит от того, как быстро мы справимся. Там два относительно крупных города, отели вдоль берега и несколько небольших посёлков в глубине острова. – Она озвучила колоссальную сумму.  
Данте присвистнул.  
– На острове есть несколько вилл, принадлежащих миллиардерам, и отели, которые приносят хозяевам-иностранцам неплохой доход. Приносили, пока там не завелись демоны. Владельцы связались друг с другом и решили нанять кого-нибудь, кто навёл бы порядок.  
– Что там такое? – спросил Вергилий.  
– Официальная версия – на острове эпидемия, поэтому он закрыт для туристов. Правда заключается в том, что люди превращаются в демонов.  
– Кто-то неплохо развлекается, – сказал Вергилий.  
– Так и знала, что ты не захочешь помогать. – Леди встала.  
– Эй, я же ещё не отказался, – напомнил Данте.  
Он подозревал, что Роткудиса они не найдут, а предложение Леди казалось заманчивым.  
– А ты поедешь без него? – Леди кивнула на Вергилия.  
Тот встал и поправил шейный платок.  
– Мы поедем без тебя, – сказал он. – Ты останешься здесь, будешь искать вместо нас Роткудиса и плащ, мы отправимся на остров. Получишь комиссионные.  
Леди выглядела настолько ошарашенной, что Данте рассмеялся.  
– Да ты... – начала она.  
– Данте сказал бы "охуел". – Вергилий кивнул. – Я не хочу оставлять Неро без защиты.  
– Большая честь для тебя, Леди, – фыркнул Данте. – Мы доверяем тебе самое дорогое.  
– Вы уроды. Вы оба. – Она злобно сощурилась.  
– Нет, мы очень красивые, – возразил Данте.  
– Треть, – сказала Леди.  
– Четверть, – сказал Вергилий.  
– Треть за вычетом транспортных расходов, – предложил Данте.  
– Согласна, – сказала Леди и, улыбнувшись, добавила: – Транспортные расходы за счёт заказчика.  
Данте тоже улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Вергилий нахмурился.  
Вылет был назначен на вечер. 

Они успели съесть четыре пиццы – Кэтрин присоединилась – и пообщаться с Неро. Кэтрин пообещала, что Неро будет вести себя хорошо, Неро кивнул и добавил:  
– Буду вас ждать.  
Вергилий обнял его. Леди, похоже, не верила собственным глазам. Она покосилась на Данте, будто спрашивая: "Что с ним случилось?"  
Данте улыбнулся.  
Потом Неро захотел спать, и Кэтрин унесла его наверх. 

Приехал человек от Ларвиса – немолодой деловитый коротышка с острыми чёрными глазами, прикрытыми складками тяжёлых век. Данте он не понравился, впрочем, Данте ему – тоже.  
У Роткудиса не было ни семьи, ни близких друзей, ни любовницы. Он снимал квартиру в самом обычном доме в бедном районе. Сначала работал на грузовике, потом случайно стал свидетелем бандитских разборок и вместо того, чтобы удрать, помог одному из подручных Ларвиса. После – выполнял различные поручения, но несколько месяцев отказывался уходить с "нормальной" работы. В прошлом он был военным или наёмником, потому что не раз демонстрировал навыки, не свойственные обычным людям или даже обычным бандитам. Его подозревали в связях с полицией, но не нашли никаких доказательств, наоборот, выяснилось, что он два года отсидел в тюрьме за драку с полицейским.  
– Это не мало? – уточнил Данте.  
– Освобождён досрочно за хорошее поведение. – Коротышка пожал плечами.  
Роткудис не пытался сделать мафиозную карьеру. Драться и убивать очевидно умел, но не любил, отличался железной волей и сдержанными манерами, не принимал наркотики и почти не пил.  
– Идеальный солдат. – Данте хмыкнул.  
– Он любил сказки про демонов. Почти так же сильно, как босс. Если бы Роткудис стал личным водителем босса, они могли бы подружиться.  
– Почему не стал?  
– Чтобы стать мафиозо, нужно убить человека, – ровно сказал коротышка. – Роткудис не хотел никого убивать.  
– Но работал на мафию без угрызений совести. – Данте подумал, что Роткудис с самого начала подбирался к плащу.  
– Он выполнял несложную работу, за которую ему хорошо платили.  
– Он хотел плащ, – сказал Вергилий.  
– Об этом я ничего не знаю и не хочу знать. – Коротышка испугался и попытался скрыть свой страх. – Здесь список всего, что мы нашли в его квартире. – Он положил на стол два отпечатанных на машинке листа. – Если узнаем что-нибудь ещё, обязательно сообщим вам...  
– Мне, – уточнила Леди.  
– Да-да, конечно. – Коротышка встал и слегка поклонился ей. – А сейчас, если вы не возражаете, меня ждут другие дела. Всего наилучшего.  
– И вам. – Леди даже помахала ему на прощание.  
– Скользкий мерзавец, – заключил Вергилий, когда за коротышкой закрылась дверь.  
Леди читала список.  
– Упаковка из-под краски для волос, омолаживающий крем для лица. – Она фыркнула. – Не думала, что мужчины знают о его существовании.  
– Извращенец? – предположил Данте.  
– Актёр, – сказал Вергилий.  
– Ловко он вас надул. – Леди продолжила чтение.  
– Ты на нашей стороне или на его? – с напускной обидой спросил Данте.  
– Я на стороне денег. – Она широко улыбнулась. – Подумать только, ты заплатишь мне. – Это прозвучало почти оскорбительно.  
Данте надулся ещё больше.  
– Пошли собираться, – сказал Вергилий.  
Благодаря мешочку Маммона они могли взять с собой что угодно, и Вергилий забрал из кладовки Неван, Цербера и Агни с Рудрой.  
– Зачем? – спросил Данте.  
– Ты подчинил их. Я могу вернуть им форму, в которой они смогут действовать самостоятельно, оставаясь верными тебе.  
– Данте, предводитель маленькой армии демонов. – Леди скривилась.  
– Звучит неплохо, – сказал Вергилий.  
По совету Леди Данте заказал ещё шесть пицц и спрятал их в тот же мешочек, надеясь, что они там не испортятся и никто из заточённых демонов их не съест. 

В аэропорту их ждал маленький частный самолётик. Пилот нервничал – он боялся лететь на остров.  
– Он сбежит, едва высадив нас, – сказал Вергилий, когда самолёт взлетел.  
– Когда закончим, найдём работающий телефон и позвоним заказчикам. Или купим билеты на обычный рейс. – Данте пожал плечами. – Что-нибудь придумаем. 

Душная влажная ночь приняла их в свои объятия. Аэропорт, в другое время наверняка переполненный туристами, казался вымершим, только нервные бледные служащие оставались на своих местах. Невидимый для обычных людей демонический туман плыл в тяжёлом воздухе. Пожилая женщина, вяло возившая шваброй по бетонному полу в коридоре, вдруг осела, бессильно уронив голову на грудь. Пластиковая ручка негромко стукнулась об пол. Данте хотел помочь женщине, но Вергилий остановил его.  
– Осторожно.  
Женщина вдруг вскинула голову, поднялась на ноги и, словно безумная, бросилась на Данте. Вергилий ударил её в лицо, потом в живот и отшвырнул в сторону.  
– Ты что творишь?! – Данте готов был его ударить.  
– Ты предпочёл бы, чтобы я её убил? – Вергилий поднял брови. – Данте, это уже не человек. Но я знаю, что ты не любишь, когда люди умирают – а для неё ещё не всё потеряно.  
Данте нахмурился.  
– Тут действительно эпидемия, – сказал Вергилий. – Однажды, когда Мундус ещё только собирался захватить мир, один из его подручных устроил нечто подобное.  
– И что сделал Спарда?  
– Ничего, – ответил Вергилий. – Отца там не было. Город уничтожили соседи, найдя способ противостоять демоническому воздействию.  
– А подручный Мундуса?  
– Был призван хозяином для других дел.  
Данте кивнул.  
Они быстро вышли из здания. Такси на стоянке не было, и Данте растерялся.  
– Просто возьми какую-нибудь машину, – сказал Вергилий.  
Данте никогда раньше не угонял машины, но ему на глаза попался мотоцикл. Ключ был в замке зажигания, и они смогли уехать из аэропорта. 

В городе творился настоящий ад – пылали пожары, которые никто не тушил, люди, точнее, уже нелюди, визжа и рыдая, носились по улицам. Они не замечали Данте и Вергилия и не пытались атаковать, но иногда бросались прямо под колеса, не осознавая опасности.  
Данте решил, что дальше будет только хуже, и свернул на шоссе, шедшее вдоль моря. В некоторых отелях горел свет и звучала музыка, какие-то тени метались за окнами, и Данте не стал туда заезжать. Он выбрал небольшой особняк с тёмными окнами.  
Вергилий сбил замок с ворот и вошёл внутрь. Какая-то тень метнулась на него из кустов, Вергилий поймал её на клинок. Это оказался демон, когда-то бывший собакой.  
Данте успел испугаться за брата, но теперь чувствовал сожаление. Одержимому псу просто не повезло.  
Трёхэтажный дом, не имевший собственного выхода к океану, был окружён бассейном, над которым нависал изящно выгнутый мостик.  
"Наверняка днём здесь очень красиво", – подумал Данте. Ему хотелось побыстрее остановить это безумие.  
– Как мы будем искать того демона, который это начал? – спросил он.  
– Где-нибудь в центре острова должно быть что-то вроде храма, святилища. Там врата, через которые он пришёл в этот мир, но не исключено, что он поселился на какой-нибудь роскошной вилле.  
– Если мы его убьём... – начал Данте.  
– Когда мы его убьём и закроем врата, люди начнут приходить в себя, а нам придётся найти лейтенантов Саргатанаса и убить их.  
– Кто это?  
– Саргатанас – демон. Лейтенанты – люди, завершившие превращение в демонов. Не слишком сильные, иначе Саргатанас не смог бы ими управлять.  
– Понял, – сказал Данте. 

Они не сговариваясь отказались от идеи подняться в какую-нибудь спальню и поспали в гостиной по очереди.  
Во время дежурства Вергилия к особняку прибрёл бездомный. Старик размахивал руками и открывал рот в беззвучном крике, демонстрируя длинные желтоватые зубы, которых у него явно было слишком много. Данте проснулся, почувствовав приближение демона.  
– Вот так выглядит вторая стадия перерождения, – сказал Вергилий. – Человеком он уже не станет.  
– Почему он не нападает? – Данте видел через окно, что демон стоит у мостика, тянет руки к дому, но не двигается с места.  
Вергилий пожал плечами.  
– Вода, – догадался Данте. – А я-то думал, это сказки.  
Он пристрелил демона. 

Чтобы раздобыть путеводитель и карту, пришлось заехать в торговый центр у отеля. Немногочисленные демоны не нападали, слишком занятые друг другом – они дрались, жрали друг друга и выли.  
Данте было не по себе, потому что он не мог перестать воспринимать их как людей. Вергилий хмурился.  
Нужный магазинчик пришлось вскрыть – кто-то успел запереть его до апокалипсиса. Пока Данте искал среди макулатуры что-нибудь полезное, Вергилий сказал:  
– Я сейчас, – и исчез.  
Данте успел закончить, оглушить парочку самых наглых одержимых, и только после этого появился Вергилий, вытирающий лезвие Предела Силы какой-то яркой тряпкой.  
– Поймал лейтенанта, – начал говорить первым Вергилий. – Нам нужны руины храма Джамбука. Саргатанас там.  
Данте глянул в путеводитель:  
– Не так уж далеко. Поехали?  
– Подожди. – Вергилий вынул из мешочка Неван и провёл ладонью по струнам, позволяя им разрезать кожу.  
Неван обрела свой прежний облик и тут же обняла Вергилия за шею.  
– Какой красавчик, – потянулась она за поцелуем. – Почему ты не зашёл ко мне в башне? Я ждала тебя.  
– Извини, было слишком много дел, – ответил Вергилий с насмешливой вежливостью. – Данте, запрети ей нападать на меня.  
– Запрещаю, – сказал Данте.  
– Ревнуешь, сладенький? – Не отстраняясь от Вергилия, Неван обернулась к Данте.  
– Да. Вы оба должны драться только со мной.  
Вергилий улыбнулся, Неван фыркнула:  
– Какой собственник.  
– Я позвал тебя не для развлечений, – сказал Вергилий. – Мы хотим, чтобы ты нашла и убила лейтенантов Саргатанаса, чтобы они не могли прийти к нему на помощь, когда мы будем убивать его.  
– Этот старый зануда. – Неван потянулась.  
– Только лейтенантов, – уточнил Данте. – Не трогай тех, кто ещё может стать человеком.  
– Вы оба слишком похожи на Спарду. Ты тоже стал моралистом? – Она провела рукой по волосам Вергилия, и Данте с удивлением понял, что действительно ревнует. Только он мог побеждать Вергилия. Только он мог трахаться с Вергилием и трогать его вот так. Это был его Вергилий. Данте мог поделиться им только с Неро – чуть-чуть.  
– Не твоё дело. После выполнения приказа вернёшься к Данте. – Вергилий отстранил её. Очень вовремя – Неван как раз собиралась поцеловать его, а Данте – пронзить её мечом, если она попытается.  
Покосившись на Ребеллион, Неван подобрала свои бесконечные юбки и скрылась в неосвещённом коридоре.  
С Цербером и мечами-близнецами Данте и Вергилий сделали то же самое, но обошлось без объятий. Агни и Рудра соображали слишком туго, поэтому Вергилий отдал их в подчинение Церберу. "Логично, – подумал Данте. – У Цербера три башки и все огромные, у Агни и Рудры по одной – и то размером с яблоко меча".  
Если бы он не хотел вернуться домой поскорее, он бы с удовольствием поохотился на демонов сам, а не поручал это другим демонам, но зачистка целого острова отняла бы слишком много времени. 

Солнце жгло просто невыносимо. Данте обливался потом. Вергилий чувствовал себя не лучше, но ничего не говорил, и Данте продолжал гнать байк к центру острова. Высокие деревья и горы создавали тень, но не спасали от жары – стоило удалиться от океана, и ветер исчез, потерявшись среди препятствий.  
Наконец впереди показались руины храма Джамбука – древнего бога войны. Серпантин вился по склонам горы, величественные развалины покоились почти на вершине. Даже издалека Данте чувствовал, что внутри находится могущественный демон.  
Поднявшись почти на три четверти пути, они бросили мотоцикл и пошли пешком – здесь было слишком много демонов. Привлечённые рёвом мотора, они кинулись на Данте и Вергилия, и Данте остановился. Во время драки байк сгорел. Данте почтил его память коротким вздохом сожаления – после того, как демоны перестали атаковать. Они по-прежнему были поблизости, Данте чувствовал их присутствие.  
– После того, как разберёмся с Саргатанасом, придётся ещё повозиться. – Вергилия явно не расстраивала такая перспектива.  
– Слушай, я знаю, что ты скажешь. – Данте брёл в тени деревьев, хоть тут и было так же жарко, как на дороге. – Но постарайся не подставляться. Если тебя опять ранят... – Он замолчал.  
– Я уже понял – ты не хочешь, чтобы я умер. Я тоже не хочу, – Вергилий говорил ровно, без выражения.  
Данте покосился на него, Вергилий ответил непрошибаемо спокойным взглядом.

Они прошли ещё немного, подъём закончился, началась ровная площадка перед храмом – точнее, перед тем, что от него осталось. Огромные каменные блоки – часть высокой когда-то постройки – лежали на зелёной траве. За ними прятались демоны.  
– Выйдите и поклонитесь сыновьям Спарды! – потребовал Вергилий.  
Выйти демоны вышли, но кланяться не стали, а попытались убить сыновей Спарды.  
– Ты их спровоцировал, – сказал Данте, прижавшись спиной к спине Вергилия. Призрачные мечи окружили их, Данте вскинул пистолеты.  
– Так быстрее, чем гоняться за каждым по джунглям.  
– Мы принесём сыновей Спарды Саргатанасу, он съест их и щедро наградит нас! – завизжала какая-то тварь.  
– Надорвётесь! – Данте выстрелил. Это послужило сигналом для демонов – все они разом бросились в атаку. Данте, как мог, проредил первый ряд, и призрачные клинки Вергилия, сорвавшись с места, достали до второго.  
– Начали, – Данте сказал это совсем негромко, но Вергилий услышал. Они разделились, выхватывая мечи, и врубились в толпу демонов. То сходясь, то расходясь, они прикрывали друг друга: Данте расстреливал демонов, подбиравшихся к Вергилию сзади, Вергилий отвлёк внимание на себя, когда Данте прижали к камню, не давая размахнуться как следует. Получив пространство для маневра, Данте запрыгнул на плоскую верхушку и расстрелял демонов, которые, хотя и атаковали Вергилия, вынуждены были отступить, натолкнувшись на яростный отпор.  
Убедившись, что с оставшимися Вергилий справится без труда, Данте огляделся по сторонам и увидел двух мелких демонов. Уродцы пытались скрыться в развалинах храма – и, вероятно, собирались сообщить боссу о происходящем. Данте их планы не устраивали, поэтому он нагнал их, перепрыгивая с одной глыбы на другую, и убил. Одного застрелил, другого разрубил мечом.  
Это произошло у самого порога, и Данте замер, поражённый ощущением злобной силы, скрывавшейся в развалинах. "Это будет отличный бой, – он оглянулся на Вергилия. – Но, пожалуй, я не стану лишать Вергилия развлечений".  
Когда демоны перед храмом закончились, Вергилий и Данте шагнули в полумрак развалин вместе. 

Внутри было душно и холодно одновременно, будто место воздуха заняла какая-то другая субстанция, непригодная для дыхания и поглощающая тепло. Казалось, каменная громада вот-вот рухнет окончательно, чтобы погрести под собой нежеланных визитёров.  
Саргатанас обнаружился в остатках главного зала – всё ещё столь величественных, что уродливый костлявый демон с длинной мордой и козлиными рогами выглядел там неуместно. Выражался он, впрочем, достаточно пафосно – в полном соответствии с местом действия. Пообещал сожрать Данте и Вергилия и намекнул, что после этого получит силу, которая позволит захватить ему весь мир.  
Вергилий направил на демона Предел Силы и заявил, что вызывать сыновей Спарды – это плохая идея.  
– Полностью согласен. – Данте ухмыльнулся, легонько стукнул Ребеллионом по клинку Предела Силы и рванул вперёд.  
От предвкушения нового боя кровь вскипела в жилах.  
Саргатанас оказался живучим, нелепым и неприятным противником. Он легко терял из виду Данте и Вергилия, слепо размахивал лапами во все стороны – и увернуться было крайне сложно. Данте расстреливал его из пистолетов, прячась за обломками колонн и внутренних стен. Вергилий рывками скользил с места на место, непрерывно осыпая противника дождём из призрачных мечей.  
Демон недовольно ревел, обещая Данте и Вергилию разнообразные виды мучительных казней, и противоречил сам себе при этом – не мог же он, в самом деле, сначала сожрать их, а потом сжечь.  
Данте всё это развлекало, поэтому он хохотал и дразнил демона.  
– Ведёшь себя как придурок, – вполголоса сообщил Вергилий, оказавшись рядом.  
– Не воспитывай меня при посторонних, – возмутился Данте.  
Гигантская лапища демона взметнулась над ними.  
Данте и Вергилий, не сговариваясь, подняли мечи остриями вверх.  
Будь Данте один, удар такой силы расплющил бы его в лепёшку, но Ребеллион и Предел Силы вонзились в ладонь демона, упёрлись в кости и остановили его. Демон завизжал и отдёрнул лапу. Вергилий выдернул Предел Силы, а Ребеллион застрял. И Данте, ухватившись за рукоять, взлетел вместе с ним на уровень головы демона.  
Саргатанас, не ожидавший такой наглости, выпучил на Данте огромные красные глаза с вертикальными зрачками. В них-то Данте и выстрелил. Сначала в правый, потом в левый. Брызнула вонючая жижа, демон дёрнул лапу на себя. Почувствовав, что Ребеллион уже можно выдернуть, Данте кувырком соскочил Саргатанасу на плечо и изо всех сил всадил Ребеллион ему за ухо.  
Саргатанас захрипел. Вергилий, непонятно как оказавшийся над его головой – прямо между рогами, – со злобным криком опустил клинок на лоб Саргатанаса.  
Грохнуло. Данте еле успел выдернуть Ребеллион из головы демона, вовремя перевернулся, чтобы оттолкнуться от стены ногами, а не влететь в неё головой, и приземлился на пол.  
Вергилий стоял в центре зала, тряся головой, как будто ему крепко по ней досталось. Пол под ногами Данте дрожал. Лопнувший демон растекался вонючей бурой массой.  
– Сваливаем! – Данте схватил Вергилия за руку и потащил за собой вон из развалин. Как раз вовремя – первый обвалившийся блок упал в шаге за их спинами. Вергилий очнулся и побежал сам.  
Они выскочили под яркое солнце, почти ослепли, но не останавливались, пока не оказались за пределами развалин. Храм Джамбука рухнул окончательно. 

Данте шумно выдохнул. Вергилий вытер лицо, потом – ладонь о плащ.  
– Быстро справились, – сказал Данте. – Солнце ещё не село.  
– Нужно вернуться, проверить, закрылись ли врата.  
Данте кивнул.  
Обрушившись внутрь, стены храма погребли под собой останки Саргатанаса, но не его душу. Почти невидимая в солнечном свете, красная звёздочка мерцала между камней.  
Вергилий властно протянул к ней руку, и она отозвалась на зов.  
– Хочешь новую игрушку? – поинтересовался Данте.  
– Если получится ерунда, отдам тебе. – Вергилий чуть улыбнулся.  
– Какой ты щедрый! – Данте хотел произнести это с сарказмом, но получилось с восхищением.  
Саргатанас был могущественным и воинственным демоном. Он превратился в длинный пылающий кнут, с которого сыпались искры.  
– А неплохо. – Данте усмехнулся и потянулся к оружию.  
– Подожди. – Вергилий оттолкнул его руку и замахнулся.  
Огненная плеть взмыла над его головой, а потом обрушилась на развалины. Камни вздрогнули, застонали и расплавились там, где их коснулся Саргатанас.  
С холодной и злой улыбкой Вергилий сёк то, что осталось от храма, пока всё не сплавилось в единую массу. Потом он подбросил кнут, тот свернулся в кольцо в воздухе, и поймал Вергилий уже большую чакру. Он с силой запустил её в сторону каменной массы, и Саргатанас долго шинковал собственное надгробие.  
– Цербера бы сюда, – подумал вслух Данте, угадав желание Вергилия.  
– Попробуем вот так. – Поймав вернувшуюся чакру, Вергилий спустил на развалины призрачные мечи. Они охладили разогретые камни, и те рассыпались в пыль.  
С вратами было покончено.  
– И как мы теперь доберёмся обратно? – спросил Вергилий.  
– Пешком?  
Вергилий взглянул на него осуждающе, но ничего не сказал.  
Они шли до заката, потом Вергилий заметил маленькую ферму и просёлочную дорогу, ведущую к ней.  
– Там могут быть одержимые, – предупредил он. – Но есть шанс, что мы найдём там транспорт. Мне надоело идти. – Уставшим он не выглядел, просто выпендривался, и Данте это нравилось. 

Они нашли только мертвецов. Демоны убили всю семью и превратили тела в хрупкие иссушённые мумии. Под навесом стоял потрёпанный красный пикап.  
Данте нашёл ключи от него рядом с трупом хозяина – тот рассыпался, когда Данте подошёл, чтобы взять их. Хотелось извиниться. Он сжал ключи в кулаке.  
Вергилий сначала непонимающе смотрел на него, потом положил руку на плечо. Безразличный к чужим страданиям, он не умел утешать, но всё же сделал, что мог. Данте слегка прижал его пальцы ладонью, молча благодаря за попытку.

Вернувшись на шоссе, они поужинали, потом спустились с горы.  
– Если с Саргатанасом покончено, значит, все люди пришли в себя? – Данте опасался, что заснёт за рулём, так что начал разговор.  
– Или приходят. Там, где лейтенанты слишком сильные, демоническое воздействие будет исчезать постепенно.  
– Не хочешь продолжить охоту?  
– Если демоны справятся, это не понадобится. – Вергилий пожал плечами. – Я не отдам тебе Саргатанаса.  
– Потому что его можно использовать на расстоянии, – кивнул Данте. – Я и не прошу.  
Вергилий улыбнулся, и Данте понял, что хочет трахаться прямо сейчас. Невозможно было смотреть на такого Вергилия и не хотеть его.  
Остановив машину на обочине, Данте повернулся к Вергилию.  
– Что? – спросил тот. Спокойный, немного уставший, невыносимо родной – Данте не сразу подобрал нужное определение, а справившись, улыбнулся своим мыслям.  
– У меня нет никого ближе тебя. – Данте не мог выразить охватившее его чувство не-одиночества иначе.  
– Я знаю. У меня тоже. – Это признание будто причинило Вергилию боль.  
Данте притянул его к себе, и они долго целовались, позволяя жару желания растекаться по телам. В пикапе было неудобно, и они вышли в жаркую тёмную ночь. Луна ненадолго выглянула из-за плотных облаков, но спряталась снова, едва скользнув белым лучом по лицу Вергилия. Данте снова поцеловал его.  
Какие-то насекомые шумели в джунглях, издалека доносился ровный шёпот океана, но Данте слышал только неровное дыхание Вергилия. Они сбросили плащи, сняли жилеты. Данте расстегнул рубашку Вергилия, Вергилий стянул с Данте тонкий свитер. Тут же прижался губами к шее, провёл языком по ключице. Шумно вздохнул, прижав к себе Данте.  
– Ты хотел. – Голос Вергилия был совсем тихим, но Данте услышал. И понял.  
Он избавил Вергилия от рубашки, расстегнул на нём штаны. Вергилий сам повернулся к Данте спиной и опёрся руками на борт пикапа. Данте резко вздохнул.  
– Ну? – спросил Вергилий почти насмешливо.  
Данте торопливо расстегнул штаны, дёрнул их вниз, высвобождая член, прижался им к обнажённой заднице Вергилия, чуть присел – и застонал в голос, когда член заскользил по коже.  
Толкнувшись внутрь, он чуть не вскрикнул от боли – было слишком тесно. Вергилий дышал тихо и размеренно, наверняка обстоятельно прислушивался к ощущениям. Данте положил ладонь на его член и подрочил немного. С шумным выдохом Вергилий подался назад, потом вперёд. Сжался ещё сильнее. Данте всё-таки вскрикнул.  
– Кажется, больно должно быть мне, – заметил Вергилий.  
– У тебя железная жопа, – поделился Данте.  
– Ты просто недостаточно настойчив. – Вергилий его провоцировал.  
Вполне успешно. Данте толкнулся вперёд ещё и ещё, потом качнулся назад, длинно выдыхая. В попытке трахнуть Вергилия было мало телесного удовольствия, но ощущение близости просто сводило с ума. Данте продолжал дрочить Вергилию и двигаться. Несколько минут им удавалось сохранять молчание, потом дыхание Вергилия сбилось, он издал короткий недовольный хрип. Данте куснул его за шею и ускорил движения, найдя нужный ритм. Вергилий немного расслабился, и Данте больше не чувствовал боли, только жар и желание, чтобы стало ещё жарче.  
Кончая, он вскрикнул. Вергилий кончил тихо, вздрогнув всем телом.  
Данте развернул его к себе лицом и снова поцеловал. Вергилий ответил вяло.  
– Тебе не понравилось, – понял Данте.  
– Я не нашёл в этом ничего, – Вергилий нахмурился на мгновение, – потрясающего.  
– Прости. – Данте почувствовал себя тупицей.  
– Если бы мне было неприятно, я бы тебя остановил. Или ты в этом сомневаешься?  
– Не понимаю, – признался Данте.  
– Мне было приятно, но я не сходил с ума. Как в других случаях. – Вергилий смотрел на Данте в упор, и невозможно было его не поцеловать.  
– Поехали дальше? – Данте чувствовал себя удивительно бодро.  
– Куда-нибудь, где можно отдохнуть. Я хочу спать, – сказал Вергилий.  
Данте с неохотой выпустил его из объятий. 

Шоссе, шедшее вдоль берега, было переполнено машинами скорой помощи, пожарными и полицейскими. Туристические автобусы, микроавтобусы, роскошные автомобили стремились к аэропорту.  
Данте выругался себе под нос.  
– У тебя есть наличные? – спросил Вергилий.  
Данте сунул руку в карман. Тысяча сотнями и немного мелочи.  
– Хватит на ночёвку в хорошем отеле, – сказал он, продемонстрировав Вергилию купюры.  
– Я хочу принять ванну, – ответил Вергилий. 

Бросив машину на обочине шоссе, они пешком явились в отель, казавшийся роскошным. Измученный мулат за стойкой администратора выпучил круглые глаза – все постояльцы стремились поскорее съехать из места, в котором им пришлось пережить чудовищное потрясение.  
– Домик с видом на море. На сутки, – сказал Данте. Заплатил, даже не намекая на скидку, но попросил выписать чек, чтобы потом предъявить его заказчикам в качестве отчёта о рабочих расходах.  
Они обошли главное здание, рестораны, дополнительные корпуса. По мере их удаления от шоссе шум океана становился всё громче. Данте хотелось спать.  
В домике было две спальни и две ванных комнаты, поэтому Данте и Вергилий смогли вымыться одновременно и порознь. Выйдя из ванной, Данте остановился, размышляя, лечь ему спать или выяснить, не хочет ли Вергилий составить компанию.  
– Иди сюда, – позвал Вергилий из другой комнаты, и Данте пришёл к нему.  
Вергилий не причёсывался, не одевался и выглядел сейчас как точная копия Данте.  
– Что ты увидел? – с мягкой насмешкой спросил он.  
– Тебя. Почти себя. – Данте знал, что выглядит глупо, но ему было наплевать.  
– Мы разные. – Вергилий как будто задумался. – Но мы – одно. Иди сюда, – повторил он.  
Данте не заставил его ждать. Сон как рукой сняло.  
Они катались по кровати, обнимаясь, ероша друг другу волосы и целуясь.  
"Так хорошо, – подумал Данте. – Лучше, чем секс", – но в этом он оказался неправ.  
Вергилий уронил его лицом вниз, прижался лбом к затылку, а членом – к заднице.  
– Собираешься восстановить справедливость? – Данте рассмеялся в подушку.  
– Справедливость не имеет значения. – Вергилий соскользнул ниже, лизнул между лопаток, потом заставил Данте перевернуться на спину.  
– А что имеет? – спросил Данте. Мысли уже начали расплываться, плавясь от жаркого желания.  
– Мы, – серьёзно ответил Вергилий.  
Данте шумно вздохнул. Сердце захлестнуло тёплой светлой волной. Он обнял Вергилия, прижал к себе. Стукнулись друг о друга амулеты. Стучали друг в друга сердца.  
Это было так прекрасно, так невозможно хорошо, что Данте усомнился в реальности.  
– Мне кажется, я вот-вот проснусь, и тебя не будет, – пожаловался он.  
– Даже не надейся. – Вергилий поцеловал его.  
Данте не мог больше чувствовать всё то, что чувствовал, и ничего не делать. Он обхватил Вергилия ногами и потёрся о него.  
– Не могу больше ждать.  
– Ещё чуть-чуть. – Дыхание Вергилия сбилось.  
Он тёрся членом о задницу Данте – так, чтобы смазка попадала на отверстие. Данте шумно дышал, раздвигал ноги и кусал губы.  
– Давай я лучше в рот возьму, – предложил он.  
Вергилий резко вздохнул, почти всхлипнул. Лёг рядом. Данте наклонился над его членом, облизал, смачивая слюной, потом ещё и ещё.  
– Не увлекайся, – выдохнул Вергилий, и Данте понял, что Вергилий тоже хочет так, что у него мозги плавятся.  
Воодушевлённый такой реакцией, он продолжил, потом оседлал бёдра Вергилия и направил его член в себя. Вергилий застонал. Глухо, низко, требовательно. Положил ладони Данте на бёдра, приподнялся навстречу. Охнув, Данте впустил его глубже, взялся за собственный член, чтобы подрочить. Удовольствие, словно язык пламени, взметнулось от паха к мозгу. Вергилий перехватил его запястье.  
– Эгоист. – Данте хотелось получить больше удовольствия.  
– Как плохо ты обо мне думаешь. – Вергилий сам начал дрочить ему.  
Беспомощный перед всепоглощающим наслаждением, Данте всхлипнул. Он двигался неровно, замирал время от времени, чтобы насладиться пойманным именно в эту секунду сочетанием ощущений. Он стонал в голос. Вергилий тоже. Их голоса, обычно разные, сейчас звучали похоже.  
Удовольствия стало слишком много. Данте кончил, вздрагивая.  
Вергилий глухо зарычал и тут же уронил его на себя. Данте поёрзал, освобождаясь от члена Вергилия.  
– Спать хочу. – Он сдавленно зевнул и прижался скулой к скуле Вергилия.  
– Я тоже.  
Они завозились, забираясь под одеяло. Вергилий дотянулся до выключателя и уснул на боку. Данте прижался к его спине и провалился в сон.  
Ему казалось, он лежит на дне лодки, плывущей сквозь серую мглу. Лодка качалась, и Данте качался вместе с ней. Невероятное ощущение лёгкости и покоя наполняло Данте. Он был легче воды, легче серой мглы, но не поднимался, потому что не испытывал такого желания. 

Он проснулся таким отдохнувшим, будто спал тысячу лет. Вергилий шумел водой в ванной, за окном светило солнце и шуршал океан.  
"Что-то вроде отпуска, – Данте закрыл глаза. – Я слишком много работаю в последнее время".  
Но Вергилий поднял его, заставил вымыться и позвонить заказчикам, спросил, где они будут собирать свою небольшую армию, – и всё это до завтрака.  
– Сначала дай мне пожрать, а потом дури голову, – вяло огрызнулся Данте.  
Вергилий отвесил ему подзатыльник – слишком слабый.  
– Тогда одевайся и пошли в ресторан.  
– Эй, там что, едят ножом и вилкой? – Данте уставился на Вергилия.  
– Не паясничай.  
– Но я не умею, – признался Данте. – Не помню, если умел.  
– Я научу, – помолчав, сказал Вергилий.  
Гостиничный ресторан оказался совершенно пуст, но персонала в нём тоже недоставало, поэтому меню сократилось до минимального. Пицца, разумеется, отсутствовала, зато были стейки. Так что Данте пришлось выслушать несколько занудных комментариев Вергилия.  
– Надоело, – сказал Данте, когда ему действительно надоело.  
Вергилий замолчал. 

Когда они вернулись в номер, Данте ответственно позвонил заказчику и отчитался о проделанной работе, мягко намекнув, что для полной зачистки нужны время, деньги на текущие расходы и надёжный транспорт. Заказчик пообещал всё оплатить и сказал, что как только транспорт будет в отеле, Данте сообщат.  
– Что я ещё должен сделать? – спросил Данте, повесив трубку.  
– Я тобой не командую. – Вергилий выглядел как обычно, но Данте почувствовал, что чем-то задел его.  
– Да, просто ты думаешь за нас обоих. – Данте фыркнул.  
– Перестань корчить из себя дурака, – проворчал Вергилий.  
– И позорить всю семью? – Теперь Данте смеялся в голос. – Но здесь, кроме тебя, никого нет.  
В дверь постучали.  
– Для тачки рановато. – Данте потянулся. – Наверняка это горничная.  
Он оказался прав. Предложил прогуляться, не рассчитывая на согласие Вергилия, но тот взял со стула плащ и направился к выходу, не говоря ни слова. 

На улице было жарко. Данте хотелось раздеться и броситься в манящие прохладой зеленоватые волны. Вергилий ослабил узел шейного платка.  
"Ты такой пижон", – с удовольствием подумал Данте.  
– Давай искупаемся, – предложил он.  
Вергилий посмотрел на него, на море – с таким выражением, будто Данте сказал что-нибудь вроде: "Давай есть лягушек и пчёл".  
– Купайся, – разрешил Вергилий. – Я посижу в тени. – Он и впрямь уселся на шезлонг.  
"Он же меня на "слабо" берёт", – Данте улыбнулся этой мысли.  
У него не было плавок, но и на пляже никого, кроме них, не было. "А если они попробуют выписать мне штраф за непристойное поведение, я свалю всё на демонов", – придумав это, Данте, очень довольный собой, разделся и с разбегу ворвался в волны. Нырнул, открыл глаза под водой, но не увидел ничего интересного – дно устилал мягкий, но однообразный песок, а рыбы не подплывали так близко к берегу.  
Когда лёгкие начало жечь, Данте вынырнул, отдышался и нырнул снова. Отплыл под водой подальше и после ещё одного погружения с облегчением понял, что ему больше не жарко.  
Вергилий скучал под пальмой. В полном облачении, элегантный, неуместный и ужасно одинокий с виду. Данте поплыл к берегу. 

Кое-как обсохнув, он оделся. Они вернулись в номер, дышавший чистотой и прохладой кондиционированного воздуха. Несмело звякнул гостиничный телефон – заказчик прислал обещанную машину.  
Это оказался огромный тёмно-зелёный внедорожник.  
Оставив растерянного водителя у входа в отель, они уехали.  
– Куда теперь? – спросил Данте.  
– На северо-запад. Там что-то есть.  
"Чем-то" оказалась Неван, спрятавшаяся в развалинах, до которых Данте и Вергилий добрались через полтора часа.  
– Почему ты не вернулась? – спросил Вергилий.  
– Меня пытались убить! – возмутилась она.  
– Полиция? – предположил Данте.  
– Понятия не имею. – Неван пожала плечами, рыжие пряди, прикрывавшие её грудь, качнулись. – Люди с пистолетами. С нашивками на одежде.  
– Какая разница. Данте, преврати её, – скомандовал Вергилий.  
– А я думала, мы приятно проведём время. – Неван положила руку Данте на плечо, прижалась к нему бёдрами.  
– Как? – Данте имел в виду: "Как её превратить?"  
Он приобнял Неван – не столько для того, чтобы пообниматься, сколько для того, чтобы остановить её, если она попытается атаковать.  
– Так и превращать, – сказал Вергилий.  
Неван зашипела на него, потом безвольно повисла у Данте на руках и превратилась в гитару. Данте протянул её Вергилию, тот убрал её в мешочек Маммона. 

Цербера, Агни и Рудру они встретили только после заката. Эти, покончив с заданием, прятались в джунглях. Цербер дремал, как собака, но на лапах помещалась только средняя голова, и боковые выглядели печально. Агни и Рудра наслаждались болтовнёй – сплетничали о Данте, Спарде и Вергилии. Данте пришлось снова стукнуть их рукоятками, чтобы они заткнулись.  
Самолёт за ними прислали только утром, пришлось провести ещё одну ночь в отеле, но Данте всё устраивало. Особенно то, что он провёл эту ночь с Вергилием.  
Перед отъездом Данте позвонил в контору. Трубку сняла Кэтрин. Энцо звонил несколько раз, Леди вышла, чтобы встретиться с кем-то по поводу Роткудиса – всё было в порядке.  
– Неро спрашивает, скоро ли вы вернётесь, что ему сказать? – спросила Кэтрин.  
– Скоро, – сказал Данте. 

Они приехали домой глубокой ночью. Кэтрин и Неро уже спали, но Вергилий всё равно поднялся, чтобы взглянуть на Неро.  
Данте задержался внизу – Леди оставила на столе довольно подробный отчёт о расследовании похищения плаща Спарды.  
Он оказался коротким – Роткудис как сквозь землю провалился. Леди пыталась выяснить что-нибудь о его прошлом, но у неё сложилось впечатление, что до драки с полицейским этого человека просто не существовало. "В тюрьме у него были светлые волосы", – вот и вся новая информация, если не считать мутноватой фотографии. Точнее, плохой копии.  
Данте включил верхний свет и всмотрелся, не веря своим глазам: на него хмуро смотрел всклокоченный, немного постаревший Вергилий.  
Вергилий настоящий как раз вернулся со второго этажа и заглянул Данте через плечо. Потом они посмотрели друг на друга.  
– Ты ведь прочитал об отце всё, что можно, – начал Данте.  
– И выслушал от Аркама все легенды, которые он знал. Нет никаких доказательств, что Спарда жив. Но доказательств его смерти тоже нет, – сказал Вергилий.  
– Как думаешь, у него могли быть ещё дети?  
– Вряд ли. – Вергилию явно не нравилась такая идея. – Но это может быть фальшивка. Самозванец. – Он по привычке прижал руку к бедру, но там не было Ямато, и Вергилий сжал кулаки в бессильной злобе.  
– Я думаю, это он, – хмыкнул Данте. – Не хотел никого убивать, убедился, что с нами всё в порядке, спёр плащ и свалил.  
– Почему он не попытался взять меч? – Злость уступила место растерянности.  
– Потому что тебе нужнее? – Данте пожал плечами. – Наверняка он не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, что он жив. Может быть, не стоит и искать его.  
– Если легендарный тёмный рыцарь Спарда не хочет быть найденным, мы его не найдём. – Казалось, Вергилий обиделся на отца за то, что тот исчез.  
Данте считал, что они вполне могут обойтись без отцовских наставлений и без его помощи, хотя проблема с демонической силой Вергилия всё ещё оставалась нерешённой.  
– Думаю, мы без него справимся, – подумав, сказал Данте. – А он – без нас.  
Вергилий вздохнул и тихо произнёс:  
– Я так хотел быть как он.  
– Но стал как ты. – Данте улыбнулся. – Тоже неплохо.  
– Перестань подлизываться, – буркнул Вергилий. – Не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь.  
– Я не подлизываюсь, придурок. – Данте бросил фотографию на стол. – Я говорю, что думаю.  
Такой отпор обескуражил Вергилия, он остановился возле стены с креплениями, так и не повесив на них меч.  
– Хочешь его найти? – спросил Данте.  
Вергилий молчал и думал. Снял со спины меч, подержал в руках, словно любуясь тысячу раз виденным клинком, потом повесил на место.  
– Нет, – наконец ответил он. – Если он скрывается, значит, для этого есть причины. Если это не отец, а самозванец, рано или поздно мы о нём услышим.  
– А потом пойдём и убьём его, – сказал Данте.  
– Даже если он человек? – Вергилий поднял бровь.  
Данте задумался.  
– Если он человек, я не стану его убивать. Но если он пытается занять место Спарды и стать демоном, я не стану тебя останавливать.  
– Я дурно на тебя влияю. – Вергилий улыбнулся.  
Данте помотал головой – заодно перестал пялиться на Вергилия.  
– Аркам когда-то был человеком. И если бы он умер человеком, кто знает, может быть, ты не поднял бы Темен-ни-Гру. – Данте пожал плечами.  
– Жаль, что я не убил его с первой попытки. – Вергилий вздохнул.  
Данте молча обнял его. "Какая разница теперь, – думал он, – с какой попытки мы убили Аркама. В конце концов я больше не думаю, что убил тебя, потому что ты здесь – и не пытаешься ни убить меня, ни открыть врата в мир демонов".  
– Пойдём спать, – сказал Данте, и они поднялись наверх.

***

Прошло четыре года. 

Кэтрин съехала из конторы, но продолжала заходить – просто так или когда нужно было составить Неро компанию. Неро называл её "тётя Кэтрин" – и она единственная могла с ним сладить.  
Вергилий то позволял сыну всё, то вдруг вспоминал о необходимости дисциплины. Научил его читать, писать, считать до десяти и играть в шахматы, но Неро больше нравилось колотить маленькую боксёрскую грушу, которую Данте повесил в детской, или размахивать пластиковым мечом, подаренным Вергилием. Игрушечного оружия – и "огнестрельного", и "холодного" – у Неро вообще скопилось столько, что хватило бы на небольшую армию, но Неро с трудом знакомился с другими детьми, неохотно делился игрушками и почти ни с кем не играл, кроме Вергилия, Данте и Кэтрин. И никого, кроме Кэтрин, это не беспокоило. 

Данте вообще не понимал, зачем нужно воспитывать детей и приучать их к общению со сверстниками. Лично его в племяннике всё устраивало.  
Ну и что, что в три года тот разобрал трофейную "беретту", отобранную Данте у бандитов и забытую на столе, а в четыре с половиной – приблизительно, потому что даже Вергилий не смог вычислить настоящий день рождения и выбрал дату наугад, – разбудил Цербера, но не испугался, а назвал демона собачкой и погладил.  
Цербер был так растроган, что даже не попытался сожрать ребёнка, – или, что более вероятно, заранее испугался гнева Данте. После этого случая Данте, Вергилий и Неро иногда гуляли за городом, где никто не мог бы их увидеть, с гигантским трёхглавым псом. Неро был в восторге. 

Леди и Энцо продолжали подбрасывать Данте заказы. То есть, уже Данте и Вергилию.  
Энцо делал это всё реже – у него появились связи с менее переборчивыми наёмниками, и теперь он занимался хорошо оплачиваемым криминалом. Зато он свёл Данте с другим посредником, Моррисоном. Это был усатый человек средних лет, серьёзный и деловитый. Иногда он занудствовал, иногда пытался учить Данте жизни, но хотя бы не пропивал заработанные Данте деньги.  
Бандиты – и холёный, и трусливый – продолжали давать заказы, хоть и нечасто. С трусливым пришлось порвать, когда он попытался подставить под Данте и Вергилия своих конкурентов, обычных людей. Вергилию было всё равно, но он не стал их убивать, потому что Данте был против.  
Впрочем, однажды он всё-таки убил человека – киллера, охотившегося на Данте. Тогда ещё не все знали, что в конторе теперь работают два охотника. Киллер просто открыл дверь, увидел человека, подходившего под описание, и выстрелил несколько раз в грудь Вергилию, дремавшему в кресле. Убежать он не успел – чакра Саргатанаса настигла его в двух шагах от порога.  
Раны Вергилия заживали двое суток, и это беспокоило Данте намного больше, чем труп, который он выбросил в реку, испорченное кресло или то, что Вергилий кого-то убил. Заказчиком тоже был человек – конкурент холёного бандита. Через неделю заказчик бесследно исчез, а мистер Ларвис пригласил Данте и Вергилия пообедать с ним. Это был не просто жест доброй воли – девушка, прислуживавшая им, оказалась демоном. Она испугалась Данте и Вергилия, и её истинная сущность прорвалась сквозь человеческую личину. Ларвис застыл, шокированный, а Вергилий прибил несчастную к стене призрачными клинками, допросил и убил, когда она попыталась вырваться. Её мишенью с самого начала был Данте, но даже в аду не знали, что Вергилий жив и работает вместе с ним. 

– Значит, Мундус тебя упустил, – сказал Данте, когда они вернулись домой.  
– Вероятно, теперь найдёт. – Вергилий хмурился. – Если он снова на тебя охотится, значит, у него достаточно сил для открытого противостояния.  
– То есть, нас позовут на вечеринку? – Данте почти обрадовался. Он хотел прикончить Мундуса, чтобы способности Вергилия восстановились. Он никогда не думал, что получив обратно свою силу, Вергилий может захотеть больше или решит уйти. Они были семьёй, и Данте казалось, что так будет всегда.  
– Он попытается использовать Неро, когда узнает о нём, – мрачно сказал Вергилий.  
Данте тоже расстроился. Он сам готов был подраться с Мундусом хоть сейчас, но Неро был ещё слишком мал, чтобы участвовать в таком празднике.  
– Когда Неро вырастет, найдём способ попасть в ад. – Данте вспомнил, что восстановить Ямато можно только с помощью Неро.  
– Если он успеет вырасти. – Вергилий смотрел на ситуацию не так оптимистично. – Нам стоило бы спрятать его где-нибудь. Но я не хочу. Я не смогу, как Спарда, скрываться от собственного сына.  
Может быть, Вергилий думал, что признаётся в собственной слабости. Но Данте восхитился его силой.  
– Мы его защитим, – сказал он.  
Вергилий не поверил, это было ясно по его виду, но ничего не сказал. 

Иногда Леди делилась заказами, но так и не истратила обещанные ей две услуги – вероятно, берегла их для какого-нибудь совсем ужасного случая.  
Время от времени Вергилий пользовался библиотекой Аркама – Данте видел, что он читает книги, взятые оттуда. 

Вергилий по-прежнему охотился на демонов ради их крови и магических безделушек. Данте часто составлял ему компанию. Если поблизости не было "дичи", они ехали туда, где она могла бы найтись. Если и поехать было некуда, Вергилий вызывал мелких демонов с помощью колокольчиков – никогда помногу. Данте обвинял его в излишней осторожности и получал по шее после окончания драки, но всегда несерьёзно. 

***

Телефон зазвонил в три часа ночи – не слишком поздно, но все уже спали. Ругаясь, Данте сбежал вниз по лестнице и уже собирался послать звонившего подальше, но это оказался Ларвис.  
– Прошу прощения за то, что разбудил, – произнёс он. – Но если бы я не позвонил вам, меня бы убили. И это всё ещё может произойти.  
– Конкуренты? – Данте хмыкнул, стремительно просыпаясь. Кто-то за его спиной прошёл по лестнице и хлопнул дверью в ванную.  
– Я не знаю этих людей... существ, так будет правильнее. – Ларвис сдавленно застонал, будто его ударили.  
– Данте, – выдохнул в трубку совсем другой голос, и Данте понял, что это демон.  
– Что тебе нужно?  
– Мы убьём Ларвиса, если ты не явишься.  
– А если я явлюсь? – Данте злился и радовался одновременно. Он давно не дрался как следует.  
– Тебя. – Существо хлюпнуло слюной.  
– Это мы ещё посмотрим. Отпустите человека.  
– Зачем? – демон издал звук, который, наверное, заменял ему смех.  
– Если вы оставите его в покое и сбежите – проживёте ещё немного, – предложил Данте.  
Демон зашёлся булькающим хохотом, будто глотал и выталкивал обратно язык каждый раз.  
– Тогда зачем мне приезжать? – Данте уже понял, что холёного бандита не спасти.  
– Если ты приедешь, мы его отпустим, – упорствовал демон.  
– Поклянись, – потребовал Данте.  
– Клянусь. – Демон снова забулькал.  
– Они всегда лгут, – почти беззвучно произнёс Вергилий. Он снова появился из ниоткуда прямо перед Данте – уже полностью готовый к драке: Предел Силы за спиной, Беовульф на ногах и руках, поверх него на правом предплечье свился кольцами Саргатанас, способный в любой момент соскользнуть в ладонь.  
– Ждите, – хмыкнул Данте.  
– У тебя час.  
Данте повесил трубку, Вергилий переставил телефон поближе к себе и набрал номер. Данте нужно было собраться, поэтому он не стал спрашивать, кому Вергилий решил позвонить.  
– Кэтрин? – сказал Вергилий в трубку. – Мы уходим по делу и можем задержаться, загляни к Неро. Ещё лучше – уведи его куда-нибудь.  
Помолчав, он добавил:  
– Деньги там же, где обычно.  
После ещё одной паузы – Данте сунул в карманы запасные обоймы – Вергилий повесил трубку.  
– Ты впервые ей позвонил.  
– Я не могу не пойти с тобой, – ровно произнёс Вергилий. – Но Неро не должен оставаться здесь один.  
– Ты просто делаешь из неё живой щит, – сообразил Данте.  
– Если понадобится, я сделаю живой щит из себя, – сказал Вергилий.  
Данте вспомнил киллера и молча хлопнул Вергилия по плечу.  
– Вы куда? – Неро стоял у двери на лестницу. На нём были синие штаны и красная футболка – от разных пижам.  
– На охоту. Умойся, оденься и уходи с Кэтрин, – сказал Вергилий.  
– Можно взять собачку? – То ли Неро сообразил, что происходит что-то серьёзное, то ли почувствовал, что сейчас никто не будет с ним спорить.  
– Можно. Где ключ, ты знаешь. Не потревожь гитару, она тебя съест, – напомнил Вергилий.  
Данте не стал дожидаться окончания разговора – демоны оставили им не слишком много времени, а нужно было ещё выгнать машину из гаража. 

Автомобиль летел по ночной дороге.  
– Ты говорил, что я неаккуратно вожу. – Вергилий покосился на спидометр, но не успел проводить взглядом красный свет светофора.  
– Я тоже плохой водитель, – согласился Данте.  
Вдали виднелась тёмная громада особняка Ларвиса. Демоны ждали уже на дороге.  
– Надо было пустить тебя за руль, – Данте вытащил Эбони и выстрелил несколько раз. Тёмные фигуры потеряли очертания, расплылись бесформенными лужами. Одна оказалась прямо под колёсами – и они завязли в ней.  
– Дорогу. – Вергилий хлестнул лужу Саргатанасом. Огонь пробежал по чёрной поверхности, ветер сдул оставшийся пепел.  
Данте хлопнул дверцей со своей стороны.  
За воротами их тоже ждали демоны.  
– Иди к Ларвису. – Вергилий неторопливо пошёл вперёд. Саргатанас огненной змеёй вился у его ног.  
Данте скользнул в тень у ограды и перемахнул через решётку, как только раздался крик первого демона. Все они набросились на Вергилия, и Данте подумал: "Надеюсь, ты справишься", – а сам побежал к дому. 

Он не воспользовался дверью, а вошёл через высокое окно гостиной. Его ждали именно там.  
Ларвис сидел в кресле. Снова в смокинге, с лицом таким же белым, как рубашка. Два демона стояли по сторонам от него.  
– Ты пришёл, сын Спарды, – важно сказал левый.  
– Жалкий слуга жив, как мы и обещали. – Он занёс лапу. Данте вскинул пистолеты, и пули остановили удар. Ларвис нырнул под журнальный столик, выскочил из-под него с другой стороны, а потом Данте потерял его из виду, потому что демоны бросились в атаку.  
Это было ещё хуже, чем с Агни и Рудрой – эти не останавливались и не падали. Пришлось бегать по стенкам и стрелять. Данте хотел расправиться с ними поскорее, чтобы узнать, как дела у Вергилия. Демоны будто чувствовали это и отступали каждый раз, когда Данте удавалось занять такую позицию, чтобы они мешали друг другу. Он сам не заметил, как превратился. Просто в какой-то момент понял, что его руки стали лапами.  
"Вам каюк", – весело подумал Данте, оттолкнулся от стены, убрал Эбони и выхватил меч. С прекрасным пением лезвие вошло в уродливую шею одного из демонов и срезало голову, как коса – цветок. Другой взвыл и бросился на подмогу – Данте поймал его на град выстрелов. Демон булькнул, потянулся к нему лапой, и Данте тут же отрубил её. Потеряв равновесие, демон рухнул. Данте прибил его мечом к полу, но демон ещё дёргался, и Данте несколько раз выстрелил в мерзкую рожу почти в упор.  
Стреляя, он не слышал шума, но теперь понял, что бой кипит не только снаружи, но и внутри дома. "Ларвис свихнулся?" – Данте выскочил в огромный холл.  
Сам собой включился свет. Ларвис прижимался левым боком к перилам лестницы и отстреливался от наступавших на него демонов из маленького сверкающего пистолета. Белую рубашку залила кровь, а холёное лицо стало ещё бледнее.  
Данте быстро оценил обстановку. Перед ним была мелочь, неспособная причинить ему вред – но если бы они вмешались в его бой с захватившими Ларвиса тварями, то создали бы массу проблем. "Придурок, – Данте мысленно обращался к Ларвису, хотя уже врубился в толпу демонов и видел перед собой только их. – Я же хотел тебя спасти".  
Когда он добрался до лестницы, уничтожив всех на своём пути, Ларвис уже выронил пистолет и полулежал, опираясь на перила спиной. Перед ним рассыпались в пыль мёртвые демоны, кровь заливала мрамор.  
– Я вызову скорую. – Данте взглянул туда, где раньше в холле был телефон, – разумеется, демоны разнесли его в мелкие кусочки вместе со столиком.  
– Уже поздно, друг мой, – хрипло вздохнул Ларвис. Кровь показалась на его губах. – Скажите ему, что я всё сделал... – Его глаза закрылись.  
– Кому? – Данте горел желанием выполнить последнюю волю умирающего, которого не смог спасти.  
Ларвис не отвечал. Его голова свесилась на грудь, волосы растрепались. Он уже не выглядел холёным бандитом, и Данте не мог его так назвать.  
"Друг мой, – мысленно повторил он. – Значит, он считал меня другом", – Данте пожал плечами и повернулся к выходу.  
На пороге стоял Вергилий.  
– Ты слышал? – Данте кивнул на Ларвиса.  
– Слышал.  
– Есть идеи, кому?  
– Спарде. – Вергилий смотрел на мёртвого Ларвиса с сожалением. Золотистый дымок поднимался над тающим телом и исчезал в воздухе.  
"И как я раньше не сообразил, – подумал Данте. – Стал бы такой тип, как Ларвис, доверять хоть что-нибудь человеку, о чьём прошлом почти ничего не известно".  
– Надо спешить, – сказал Вергилий.  
Данте кивнул и сбежал по лестнице. Их машина сломалась, поэтому они взяли внедорожник в гараже Ларвиса.  
Вергилий гнал как на пожар, но Данте ничего ему не говорил. 

И всё-таки они не успели.  
Двери были распахнуты настежь, вывеска не горела.  
Данте услышал хриплое, тяжёлое дыхание кого-то огромного внутри, но не остановился, пока не налетел на средний из носов Цербера. Пёс лежал в луже собственной крови и заскулил, как настоящая собака, когда Данте коснулся его.  
– Что случилось? – впервые Данте почувствовал жалость к этому существу.  
– Украли, – простонал Цербер и исчез, превратился в оружие. Данте подобрал его, убрал под плащ, не размышляя.  
– Кэтрин. – Вергилий был уже где-то в районе стола. – Кэтрин, кто это был?  
Данте не слышал ответа, так тихо она говорила.  
– Куда? – переспросил Вергилий.  
Данте был уже рядом, и услышал:  
– Форт...  
Когда он увидел Кэтрин, то стиснул зубы. Она лежала на руках Вергилия. На нарядном светлом плаще, который ей подарила когда-то Леди, проступили кровавые пятна. Пистолет, купленный Данте, лежал рядом. "Я уже это видел сегодня. Может, хватит?" – Данте замутило. Он присел рядом с Кэтрин, взял её за руку.  
– Я так любила вас всех. – Глаза Кэтрин закатились, голова безвольно откинулась на плечо Вергилия.  
Его глаза полыхнули красным, и Данте сжал его плечо. Он и сам был в бешенстве.  
– В Фортуну, – неживым голосом произнёс Вергилий.  
Данте закрыл Кэтрин глаза, Вергилий отнёс её на диван и положил там.  
Данте опустил голову. Острое сожаление, боль и ярость душили его. Теперь Вергилий нашёл нужным стиснуть его плечо.  
– Вперёд, – зло сказал Данте.  
Они вышли, Данте пнул двери, чтобы они закрылись. Вергилий сел на водительское сиденье.

Что-то мешало смотреть, и Данте вытер лицо, с удивлением обнаружив, что плачет. Вергилий ничего не сказал по этому поводу. Данте покосился на него и понял, что Вергилий мрачен и нечеловечески зол. Таким взбешённым Данте не видел его уже очень давно.  
Машина глотала километры дороги, как ненасытное чудовище, редкие встречные фары шарахались в сторону. Иногда водители сигналили, но Вергилий не обращал на них внимания.  
Он вынул из кармана плаща серебристое блюдце и протянул его Данте. Тот взял, без слов понимая, что нужно делать.  
Возиться с мечом в салоне автомобиля, пусть даже очень большого, было бы неудобно. Данте открыл бардачок, надеясь, что там будет что-нибудь острое. Нашёлся маленький складной ножик – со штопором, открывалкой и прочей ерундой. Сам нож был довольно тупым. Вместо того, чтобы просто взрезать кожу, Данте вспорол её острием. Несколько капель крови упало на серебро, и Данте почувствовал, как демоническая сущность артефакта тянет из него силы. Кровь хлынула струёй, но рана тут же закрылась.  
"Где Неро?" – требовательно думал Данте. Вергилий спросил вслух то же самое.  
Кровь потемнела, заколебалась, закружилась в маленьких водоворотах и начала испаряться, превращаясь в вонючий белый дым. Блюдце нагрелось.  
– Не выпускай, – приказал Вергилий.  
Данте выругался. Металл жёг пальцы.  
Потом он увидел узнаваемые очертания замка Фортуны.  
– В замке, – сказал Данте до того, как Вергилий отвлёкся от дороги.  
Вергилий кивнул и на развилке свернул на верхнюю дорогу, огибавшую город и ведущую к замку. Блюдце начало плавиться, и Данте рефлекторно взмахнул рукой, стряхивая с пальцев бесформенную серебристую массу. К счастью, капли не попали на Данте, а разбили стекло и вылетели наружу.  
Покосившись на Вергилия, Данте увидел, что тот смотрит только на дорогу. 

Верхний мост обрывался над пропастью. Они вышли из машины и спрыгнули вниз, чуть не проломив нижний мост. Впереди был замок и, Данте в этом не сомневался, много демонов.  
Он хотел узнать мнение Вергилия о возможной тактике, но Вергилий пёр вперёд с уверенностью быка на корриде. Мысленно выругавшись, Данте догнал его и пошёл рядом. 

Высокие двери распахнулись перед ними от одного прикосновения. Главный зал был полон демонов, но самое главное Данте увидел сразу: на возвышении в дальнем конце зала был устроен отвратительный алтарь. Неро – одурманенный или просто напуганный – тихо лежал на середине камня. Над ним в потоке демонической силы завис Ямато. Человек, чья внешность исказилась из-за подчинения демону, стоял рядом. Зал был полон таких же.  
– Верните моего сына и мой меч, – потребовал Вергилий, перекладывая Предел Силы в левую руку. Правое предплечье было окутано красным светом Саргатанаса.  
Данте ничего не сказал, а сразу ударил Ребеллионом в щит доспехов с копьём, преградивших ему путь.  
– Я рад, что вы явились, сыновья Спарды! – воскликнул человек у алтаря. Голос его не был голосом старика, но уже дребезжал. – Вы принесли мне меч и амулеты и сейчас узрите возрождение своего отца.  
"Где-то я это уже слышал", – недовольно подумал Данте, уклоняясь от копья.  
– Ты узришь свою смерть. – Вергилий хлестнул по залу Саргатанасом, расчищая дорогу.  
Демоны взвыли, бросились врассыпную. Человек у алтаря противно рассмеялся и поднял руку к Ямато. Данте машинально скользнул взглядом вверх и увидел на втором этаже целое воинство демонов-доспехов. "Слишком много", – успел подумать он, а потом все они, повинуясь приказу главного, бросились вниз.  
Вергилий рванулся к алтарю, но демоны-копейщики спикировали на него и пригвоздили к полу. С Данте произошло то же самое. Одно из копий пробило позвоночник и до превращения в демона прошло две долгих секунды, в течение которых Данте мог только наблюдать за происходящим. Он видел, как мерзкий урод взял Ямато за рукоять и занёс над Неро, и это причиняло Данте больше боли, чем копья, пронзившие его тело.  
Страшный рёв Вергилия раздался из-под кучи доспехов, обломки разлетелись в стороны. Но в тот самый миг, когда призрачные мечи метнулись к уроду у алтаря, обломок лезвия коснулся руки Неро, а на Вергилия навалились новые демоны. Пол под Данте содрогнулся от беззвучного грома, и Данте с ужасом понял, что Неро превратился в демона.  
На мгновение стало очень тихо, а потом Данте почувствовал, что замок перестал быть частью мира смертных. Он с радостью встретил демоническую силу, переполнившую его, отшвырнул ставших совсем лёгкими демонов, и, разбрасывая с дороги прочих, направился к алтарю. Никто не мог его остановить, но демоны задерживали его.  
Краем глаза он успел заметить, что на алтаре стоит, словно растерявшись, маленький чёрно-синий демон. Слышал, как визжит, умирая, урод, ранивший Неро.  
Пол под ногами Данте дрожал всё сильнее и сильнее – и это уже были не каменные плиты, а неверная твердь мира демонов. Стены тоже тряслись, и Данте с ужасом понял, что прямо над алтарём раскачивается тяжёлый круглый светильник.  
– Неро! – сбросив с себя всех демонов, Вергилий выпрямился, держа в руках и Предел Силы, и Ямато.  
"Хоть что-то хорошее", – промелькнуло в голове Данте.  
Плохим было всё остальное. Ни Данте, ни Вергилий не могли успеть на помощь Неро – время его превращения закончилось, он потерял сознание прямо на алтаре, упав лицом вниз. Но Вергилий не мог не попробовать. Превратившись в демона, он рванулся вперёд, Данте бросился ему на помощь, но оба налетели на очередной отряд копьеносцев.  
– Да чтоб вас!.. – из пасти Данте донеслось только невнятное сипение.  
Обезумев, Вергилий хотел проложить себе дорогу Саргатанасом – несмотря на то, что мог задеть и Неро – но его остановили. Копьё пробило руку и тут же сломалось, неразвёрнутый Саргатанас упал на голову копьеносцу и расплавил его. Раздались два выстрела, потом лязг. Данте и Вергилий переглянулись, без слов спрашивая друг у друга: "Это ты?"  
У Данте в руках был Ребеллион, у Вергилия вообще не было огнестрельного оружия. Чтобы освободить правую руку для удара плетью, он метнул Предел Силы в толпу демонов, а Ямато переложил в левую, – но Предел Силы не вернулся. Демоны замерли ненадолго и, несмотря на всё давление их силы, Данте почувствовал, что рядом находится ещё один. Несоизмеримо более могущественный, чем все их противники вместе взятые, и хорошо знакомый.  
– Отец? – спросил Вергилий, и слово эхом отразилось от продолжавших вибрировать стен.  
Спарда рассмеялся. Демоны пришли в себя и в отчаянии бросились на Данте, Вергилия и Спарду. Оглушительно звенело оружие, клинки высекали искры, сталкиваясь с копьями и щитами, мёртвые рыцари исчезали в облачках мерцающих золотом и серебром пылинок, воздух плыл над боем – и это был воздух мира демонов.  
Расчистив путь к алтарю, к которому ещё раньше прорвался Вергилий, Данте увидел, что Неро там нет, а перед бледным Вергилием прямо из пола вырастают новые демоны. Спарда разил демонов направо и налево и не мог видеть, что происходит у алтаря.  
– Где мой сын? – со сдерживаемым бешенством спросил Вергилий у демонов и тут же атаковал их.  
– Мундус, – успел сказать один.  
– Взял, – выдохнул другой.  
Третий умер молча.  
Больше демонов в зале не было, и Вергилий вложил Ямато в ножны. Спарда принял человеческую форму. 

Данте хотел спросить у них, что делать дальше, но бездна разверзлась у него под ногами, и он полетел вниз.  
Вергилий падал вместе с ним, а Спарду что-то задержало наверху. Через секунду – или через год, в этом месте не было времени, – чья-то рука ухватила Данте за предплечье. Данте поднял голову и увидел отца.  
Вергилия обняла Неван. Её юбка расправилась, превратилась в подобие крыльев.  
– Я позволил себе взять их с собой. – Из-за плеч Спарды торчали рукояти Агни и Рудры, Предел Силы он держал в левой руке. Пистолеты, вероятно, скрывались где-то под доспехом.  
Громовой хохот оглушил их, и Данте увидел три огненных глаза в темноте над пылающей бездной, а потом и всего Мундуса. Неро, заключённый в голубоватую мерцающую сферу, похожую на мыльный пузырь, висел над его левым плечом.  
Неван и Спарда не дали Вергилию и Данте упасть в огонь. Вокруг Мундуса в лаве плавали какие-то обломки, и все приземлились на них.  
– Приветствую тебя, Спарда, худший из предателей, – произнёс Мундус, и Данте сразу понял, что он зануда.  
– Две тысячи лет назад мало было? – поинтересовался Спарда, встряхиваясь и расправляя крылья.  
"Хреново быть нелетающим", – подумал Данте. Ещё он мельком отметил для себя, что похож на отца больше, чем Вергилий – по крайней мере, нарывался он так же.  
– Верни моего сына! – потребовал Вергилий. Неван куда-то исчезла, зато за спиной у него выросли длинные чёрные крылья, похожие на крылья летучей мыши.  
– Вергилий! – воскликнул Мундус, как будто обрадовавшись. – Любимое дитя, породившее в своей гордыне ещё одного полукровку. Приди же ко мне. Воссоединись со своим сыном, служи мне – и я дам тебе все царства земные.  
– Иди на хуй. – Более неожиданного ответа Вергилий придумать не мог. Данте рассмеялся.  
– Эй, трёхглазый, мне что-нибудь скажешь? – Он решил, что раз Мундус со всеми здоровается, ему тоже полагается часть внимания. К тому же он хотел выиграть время, за которое Вергилий придумает, как забрать Неро.  
– Сдохни, червь! – Мундус занёс над Данте руку.  
– Не так быстро. – Рядом оказался Спарда, подставил под удар Предел Силы. Данте отскочил в сторону.  
Бой начался.  
Данте почти не видел ни отца, ни брата – слишком быстро они двигались. Он сам прыгал с места на место, стрелял и старался не попадать ни под удары Мундуса, ни под всякую хрень, которой он швырялся, – вроде огненных шаров, красных призрачных стрел и целых туч лезвий. Данте целился в глаза, и когда один закрылся, поздравил себя с маленькой победой.  
Мундус взревел и с дурной силой врезал по тому месту, где Данте только что стоял. Спрыгнув ему на руку, Данте взбежал к плечу и увидел сферу с Неро. Мундус под ногами дёрнулся. Не зная, что ещё делать, Данте просто бросился на сферу всем телом, одновременно сбегая с Мундуса и отталкивая от него Неро. Рядом пронёсся тёмный демон – Спарда, – Мундус заорал снова, стало темнее. "Ещё один глаз", – злорадно подумал Данте.  
Вися над лавой на постепенно снижающейся сфере, он был совершенно беззащитен и уже начинал сползать. Гореть не хотелось. Увидев скалу, торчащую из огня метра на три, Данте быстро сообразил, как до неё добраться. Выхватив пистолеты, он развернулся спиной к сфере и начал стрелять в Мундуса так быстро, как только мог. Расчёт оказался верен – отдача бросила их с Неро на скалу, не дав свалиться в огонь.  
Сфера лопнула, как мыльный пузырь, Неро ойкнул.  
– Я здесь, – успел сказать Данте.  
Силуэт Вергилия на мгновение появился перед третьим глазом Мундуса, а потом ад погрузился в чернильную темноту. Огонь лавы только делал её гуще, не позволяя видеть почти ничего.  
– Всё будет хорошо, – попытался Данте убедить и Неро, и себя.  
Соврал.  
Ослеплённый, Мундус обезумел. В бешеной ярости он дёргался, словно животное в агонии, и лава вокруг него волновалась и вскипала, выбрасывая фонтаны огня. Если бы это не было так опасно для Неро, Данте одобрил бы такой фейерверк.  
Он не видел Вергилия и Спарду, и на мгновение испугался, что остался с Неро вдвоём против Мундуса, но потом услышал яростный крик Вергилия, гром пистолетов Спарды, в который вплёлся треск молний, увидел призрачные мечи, вонзающиеся в тушу Мундуса. В их отсвете Данте успел заметить Спарду, прыгнувшего к груди Мундуса.  
"Сейчас рванёт", – подумал Данте, закрывая собой Неро, и оказался прав. Рвануло преотлично. Мимо пронеслись каменные обломки, гигантские капли лавы и хрен знает, что ещё.  
Огненное море заколыхалось сильнее, раздался хруст камня, и мир вывернулся наизнанку ещё раз. 

Они снова оказались в замке. Пол был нормальным, по стенам расходились трещины.  
Данте даже стало любопытно, успеют ли они сбежать до того как замок рухнет, но потом он понял, что бежать пока рано.  
Мундус, сильно уменьшившись, стоял на месте алтаря, отрастив себе ноги и новые глаза. Ещё он откуда-то взял меч и теперь салютовал им Спарде, который тяжело дышал, сжимая Предел Силы.  
Вергилий отряхнул плащ и положил ладонь на рукоять Ямато.  
– Благодарю вас. – Мундус скорчил гримасу, в которой Данте не без труда узнал улыбку. – Вы привели меня в мир смертных. – Он заржал. – Посторонитесь или я убью вас.  
– Не убьёшь! – задиристо крикнул Неро, выступая из-за спины Данте. Что-то красное мерцало у него в руке, и Данте с удивлением понял, что Неро подобрал Саргатанаса. – Папа сам тебя убьёт!  
– Разрешишь помочь? – вежливо спросил Спарда у Вергилия, но тут же ухмыльнулся, увидев на лице Вергилия выражение, которое могло значить только: "Дурацкий вопрос".  
Данте не стал спрашивать разрешения, а вскинул пистолеты. Спарда последовал его примеру. Вергилий создал целую тучу призрачных мечей и метнул их в Мундуса. Но остановил его только Саргатанас, брошенный Неро. Сначала чакра прошла мимо, и Мундус рассмеялся, подставляя лицо выстрелам и призрачным мечам, будто тёплому весеннему дождику. Но на обратном пути пылающее кольцо вонзилось в каменную шею Мундуса. Удивление отразилось на уродливом лице.  
– Я же всё равно вернусь, – прохрипел Мундус, падая на колени.  
Вергилий прыгнул к нему и разрубил от плеча до бедра. Каменное крошево брызнуло во все стороны.  
– Да сколько угодно, – сказал Данте. – Я тоже хочу тебя убить.  
– И я, – поддержал Неро.  
Потом Мундус взорвался, будто внутри у него была граната. Данте успел прикрыть Неро, но куда делись Вергилий и Спарда, он не увидел. Каменные своды над его головой застонали под неприятный аккомпанемент треска ломающихся стен.  
– Бежим. – Данте подхватил Неро на руки и рванул вон из замка.  
– Папа! – закричал Неро.  
– Выберется, – выдохнул на бегу Данте. – И из худшего выбирался.  
"А ты, малыш, изрядно прибавил в весе", – подумал он, но вслух говорить не стал. Остановился он, только оказавшись по ту сторону моста.  
Обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как оседает громада замка. Неро рванулся обратно, и Данте пришлось его ловить.  
– Пусти! – кричал Неро, но Данте не пустил, хоть и сам готов был броситься на помощь отцу и брату.  
Болезненная дрожь пронзила всю землю, будто присутствие Мундуса оказалось для неё невыносимым. Зашатались опоры моста, сам он пошёл волнами, потом треснул и начал осыпаться в пропасть.  
Данте подхватил молча плакавшего Неро на руки и отнёс подальше от обрыва.

Остановился, чтобы обернуться ещё раз, и увидел две вспышки – синюю и фиолетовую. Два крылатых демона взмыли над развалинами и, слегка взмахивая крыльями, плавно двинулись к нему.  
– Пижоны, – фыркнул Данте.  
– Папа! – Неро дёрнулся навстречу Вергилию. Тот распахнул крылья и спланировал на землю, чтобы обнять Неро.  
Спарда приземлился чуть позже, рядом с Данте.  
– Где тебя носило? – хмуро спросил Данте.  
Спарда рассмеялся, принимая человеческую форму. Он уменьшился и был теперь такого же роста, как Данте.  
– Потом расскажу. Думаю, Вергилий тоже захочет послушать.  
Вергилий выпрямился и с Неро на руках подошёл к ним.  
– Вечеринка закончилась. Пошли домой? – Данте посмотрел на Вергилия. Тот снова был человеком, крылья исчезли, а Неван не показалась. – Кстати, где наша дама?  
– Сбежала, оставив мне крылья в подарок. – Вергилий пожал плечами и слегка приподнял Неро, чтобы устроить его поудобнее.  
– Вечно девушки так поступают, – под нос произнёс Данте.  
– Это семейное. – Спарда усмехнулся.  
– С тобой тоже? – весело спросил Данте.  
– Две тысячи лет. – Спарда комично вздохнул. – А потом я встретил вашу маму.  
– И бросил её. – Вергилий нахмурился. Спарда нахмурился тоже.  
"Им что, мало было?" – с недоумением подумал Данте. Только сейчас он понял, что чудовищно устал и что у него болит всё тело. Хотелось проспать год, а лучше два.  
– Смотрите! – Неро показывал на развалины замка. Все обернулись. Вергилий поставил Неро на ноги и встал между ним и облаком красного света, плывущим от замка к ним. Данте показалось, что он видит в этом облаке чакру-Саргатанаса и мерцающие силуэты Агни и Рудры, но уверен он не был.  
– Сегодня не рождество, но подарки сейчас будут. – Спарда вскинул ладони к облаку. – А я думал, почему я до сих пор жив, – добавил он вполголоса.  
Облако разделилось. Агни и Рудра, вращаясь, выпали и воткнулись в землю, Саргатанас попытался снести голову Вергилию, но тот поймал чакру и вернул в форму кнута. Облако висело в двух метрах от Спарды.  
– Это не подарки. – Данте выдернул из земли Агни и Рудру.  
– Мы вернулись, – сказал Агни.  
– И готовы служить, – добавил Рудра.  
– Не болтайте. – Данте стукнул их головами друг о друга. Они заткнулись.  
Неро засмеялся. "Хорошо быть мелким, – подумал Данте. – Забываешь про все проблемы, как только они заканчиваются".  
Четыре огненных вихря кружились в воздухе, переливаясь всеми оттенками красного. Спарда протягивал к ним руки, будто задумавшийся маг. Вергилий, Данте и Неро ждали.  
– Ну? – сказал Спарда. – Неро, подставляй руки.  
"Это может быть опасно", – подумал Данте, но остановить Неро не успел. Тот шагнул и вытянул перед собой руки ладонями вверх. Один из вихрей закружился быстрее, сжался в пульсирующую багровую звёздочку, потом разделился надвое. Огромный меч с красной рукоятью упал на землю перед Неро. Ещё что-то он поймал – синюю чешуйчатую перчатку с когтями, похожую на деталь костюма к Хеллоуину.  
– Похоже, ты пока не сможешь его поднять. – Вергилий кивнул на меч.  
– Смогу, – возразил Неро. – Смотри.  
Он натянул перчатку на руку, и та стала лапой демона, но целиком Неро не превратился. Он взял меч за рукоять. Тот будто сам по себе взмыл в воздух. Данте присвистнул.  
– А я что получу?  
– Превратись. – Спарда улыбнулся.  
Данте послушался. Следующий вихрь набросился на него, растёкся по телу покалывающей тёплой волной, собрался за спиной.  
– Ого! – Неро забыл и про меч, и про перчатку.  
– Тебе идёт, – сказал Спарда.  
– Попробуй взлететь, – предложил Вергилий, и Данте понял, что у него есть крылья.  
– Ага! – сказал он. – Теперь я тоже могу вот так! – Он взмыл в воздух, перевернулся и расхохотался. Эхо заметалось в пропасти.  
Данте приземлился, возвращаясь в человеческую форму. Усталость навалилась с новой силой, он зевнул.  
– Теперь ты, – сказал Спарда Вергилию, но тот покачал головой.  
– У меня всё есть.  
– Я заберу меч, – предупредил Спарда.  
– Я знаю. В любом случае, этот, – Вергилий кивнул на Ямато, – всегда нравился мне больше.  
– А как же мечты о силе Спарды? – Удивился Данте и тут же прикусил язык. Он не собирался ябедничать Спарде о выходке Вергилия с башней, всё получилось само собой. Вергилий одарил его своим фирменным ледяным взглядом.  
– Я знал, – сказал Спарда.  
– Почему не вмешался? – спросил Данте.  
– Потом. Вергилий, ты окончательно отказываешься от своей части Мундуса?  
"А ведь верно, – подумал Данте. – Старик просто его расчленил. Хорошая идея, может быть, так трёхглазому сложнее будет собраться".  
Вергилий решительно кивнул.  
– Если я правильно понял, то ты, если не заберёшь себе половину его силы, просто исчезнешь рано или поздно. Этого я не хочу, – сказал он.  
– Как скажешь. – Спарда пожал плечами и протянул руки к двум оставшимся вихрям. Они расправились в золотисто-алые струи, скользнули в ладони Спарды и исчезли. Красноватое сияние на мгновение охватило Спарду, стало фиолетовым, а потом исчезло вовсе.  
– Ну теперь-то домой?  
– Домой. – Неро прислонился к ноге Вергилия и сонно моргал.  
Данте сунул его перчатку к себе в карман, меч взял Вергилий, он же подхватил Неро на руки. 

Три демона взлетели туда, где Данте и Вергилий оставили машину.  
– Я сейчас усну, – сообщил Данте, возвращаясь в человеческую форму.  
– Я тоже, – пожаловался Неро. – А когда я смогу превращаться, как вы? – тут же спросил он.  
– Ты уже превращался, – с грустной улыбкой сказал Спарда. Вергилий кивнул. – Потом ещё попробуешь.  
– Хорошо. – Неро жалобно зевнул.  
– Я сяду за руль. – Спарда распахнул дверцу, намереваясь сесть на водительское сиденье. Вергилий пожал плечами.  
Неро закрыл глаза и засопел, как только Данте пристегнул его. Сам Данте успел ещё услышать, как Вергилий спросил:  
– Как ты сюда добрался?  
А Спарда ответил:  
– По воздуху, конечно.  
Данте хотел поговорить с отцом или хотя бы послушать его разговор с Вергилием, но уснул. 

Они остановились в небольшом городке, название которого Данте даже не запомнил, в маленькой гостинице.  
Разговора снова не получилось – теперь уже и Спарда, и Вергилий валились с ног от усталости. Неро даже не проснулся, когда Данте отнёс его в номер. Не открыл глаза, пока Данте умывал его, но недовольно пробурчал что-то.  
Уложив его, Данте прошёл в другую спальню, тоже умылся и забрался под одеяло к Вергилию. Тот спал.  
Утром Данте позвонил Энцо и попросил убрать из конторы тело Кэтрин и похоронить, как полагается. Энцо затребовал за услуги неприлично большую сумму, Данте согласился, слишком расстроенный, чтобы спорить. 

Даже вернувшись домой, Данте, Вергилий и Спарда не сразу смогли пообщаться.  
Когда Неро узнал, что Кэтрин умерла, он плакал, пока не уснул, обессилев. Данте кое-как навёл порядок, прикрыл двери и заказал пиццу. Спарда сидел на диване с озадаченным видом, будто не зная, как вести себя с сыновьями и внуком. Данте тоже не очень хорошо представлял себе, как следует держаться. Всю сознательную жизнь он считал Спарду жутко важным типом, а теперь тот сидел на его диване, таскал из коробки его пиццу – ему тоже не понравились оливки – и размышлял.  
Вергилий отнёс Неро наверх.  
– Ну, – сказал Вергилий, спустившись. – Теперь ты расскажешь нам всю историю?  
– О том, как я две тысячи лет назад отделал Мундуса? – с надеждой спросил Спарда.  
– Это мы и так знаем. Почему ты уехал, почему оставил нам мечи, почему не вмешался, когда этот придурок...  
– Эй! – Вергилий возмущённо перебил Данте.  
– Хорошо, когда мой дражайший старший братец открыл портал в ад. Почему прятался от нас? – Данте остановился ненадолго, чтобы придумать ещё вопросов.  
– И забрал плащ, – добавил Вергилий.  
– Ох, – сказал Спарда.  
– Мы слушаем. – Вергилий скрестил руки на груди.  
– Ты похож на прокурора. Лучше присядь. – Спарда похлопал по дивану рядом с собой.  
Вергилий перестал надуваться и послушался.

История Спарды вкратце выглядела так: когда он ушёл из мира демонов, запечатав часть своей силы, и остался в мире людей, он понял, что постепенно слабеет. Его хватило на почти две тысячи лет, но после рождения Данте и Вергилия ещё одна часть его уже и так истощённых демонических сил перешла к сыновьям.  
– Я умирал. – Спарда как будто извинялся. – Был слабее человека, но слуги Мундуса продолжали охотиться за мной. Я не хотел подвергать вас и Еву дополнительной опасности. Нашёл место поукромнее и умер.  
– Умер? – переспросил Вергилий.  
– Утратил все силы. Оставался беспомощным, неподвижным, почти слепым и глухим. Если бы кто-то напал на меня, я не смог бы защититься.  
– Бррр. – Данте вспомнил, как Вергилий отлёживался после ранения.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, каково это, – сказал Спарда Вергилию, тот кивнул.  
Спарда не знал, сколько он так пролежал, но когда Мундус возродился, он тоже проснулся. Сила по капле возвращалась к нему, но долгое, очень долгое время он не мог даже пошевелиться.  
– О том, что ты поднял Темен-ни-Гру, я узнал от Ларвиса уже после того, как ты поселился здесь.  
Вергилий кивнул снова.  
– Хочешь надрать ему уши? – предложил Данте.  
Вергилий бросил на него гневный взгляд.  
– Скорее тебе. – Спарда сделал вид, что собирается отвесить подзатыльник Данте.  
– Мне-то за что? – возмутился тот.  
– За то, что не выволок оттуда Вергилия. За то, что не остановил это с самого начала. За то, что не поговорил с ним.  
Данте насупился.  
– Но в итоге вы всё сделали правильно. Сумели закрыть портал, забрав меч. С тех пор, как он попал в мир людей, мои силы возрастали быстрее.  
– Кем был Ларвис? – спросил Вергилий. – И почему у него был плащ?  
– Он был плохим демоном и хорошим человеком. – Спарда невесело улыбнулся. – Вы не знали этого, но после моего отъезда он некоторое время присматривал за вами, не показываясь. Потом Ева вас увезла. – Он тяжело вздохнул, и Данте понял, что он до сих пор её любит. – И он потерял вас из виду.  
Когда-то давным-давно Спарда пощадил Ларвиса, носившего в те времена другое имя, и заставил поклясться в верности себе и человечеству. Ларвис прожил долгую жизнь, полную приключений, роскоши и опасностей. Думая, что Спарда мёртв, Ларвис выманил у Паркса плащ, а потом хранил его, как память о сюзерене. Когда к нему заявился живой Спарда, Ларвис выполнял все его распоряжения.  
– Демон протухшей рыбы был твоей идеей? – хмуро спросил Вергилий. Данте тоже не слишком обрадовался тому, что Спарда, оказывается, приглядывал за ними.  
– Нет, этот подвернулся случайно. – Спарда, смеясь, отмахнулся. – Видел бы ты себя. Такой важный, такой оскорблённый, в каких-то обносках.  
– Это была моя одежда.  
– Извини, Данте. – Спарда пожал плечами. – В любом случае, я оказался рядом, и Ларвис предложил мне привезти вас, а потом отвезти обратно. Я не смог отказаться, хоть и знал, что вы способны узнать меня.  
– Ты хорошо замаскировался, – сказал Вергилий.  
– А когда Маммон напал на Ларвиса... – начал Данте.  
– Он искал меня. – Спарда вздохнул. – И раздавил бы, не заметив сопротивления. Всё, что я смог – это позвать тебя и послать Вергилию ложное видение, чтобы он наконец проснулся.  
Вергилий нахмурился ещё сильнее, но ничего не сказал. Спарда продолжил:  
– Ларвис делал вид, что я для него только наёмный рабочий, даже не член группировки. Он подозревал своих людей в слежке, поэтому не мог при них говорить с вами открыто.  
– Почему он предложил нам плащ? – спросил Вергилий.  
– Ты так его хотел, что Ларвис попросту испугался за свою жизнь.  
Вергилий оскорблённо фыркнул.  
– Я могу себя сдерживать, – заявил он.  
– Да, я видел. – Спарда улыбнулся.  
Данте налил виски всем троим, и они молча выпили – за Ларвиса, за Кэтрин. Вязкая грусть растворилась в воздухе, Данте вдохнул её и никак не мог выдохнуть.  
– Что будешь делать дальше? – спросил он.  
– Уеду. – Спарда пожал плечами. – В этом городе уже слишком много охотников на демонов, мне не выдержать такой конкуренции.  
– Ты обещал Неро научить его превращаться, – напомнил Вергилий.  
– И научу, когда он немного подрастёт. Неужели вы думаете, что от вашего старика так легко избавиться?  
Данте рассмеялся, наконец-то выдохнув тоску, уже начавшую душить его. Всё снова становилось хорошо.  
– Заберёшь меч и амулеты? – спросил Вергилий.  
– Меч – да. – Спарда улыбнулся. – Если ты не против.  
Вергилий тяжело вздохнул и сказал:  
– Я успел привыкнуть к нему, но он твой.  
– Спасибо. – Улыбка Спарды стала чуть шире. – Амулеты принадлежали вашей матери, теперь они ваши. Думаю, излишне напоминать, что вы должны беречь их.  
Данте хмыкнул.  
– Не буду вас стеснять. – Спарда поднялся на ноги. – Я ещё зайду.  
Он ушёл, и Данте с Вергилием остались вдвоём, если не считать Неро, спавшего наверху.

Спарда задержался ещё на несколько дней. Выяснилось, что Ларвис завещал ему огромную сумму денег, и Спарда ждал возможности разложить их по разным счетам, а часть перевести в наличность. Он поселился в гостинице, но целыми днями торчал в конторе, возясь с Неро или играя с Вергилием в шахматы. В карты и бильярд Спарде везло ещё меньше, чем Данте, и Вергилию было скучно с ними играть.  
Когда Спарда заехал попрощаться – он унаследовал еще и одну из машин Ларвиса, – в дверь кто-то несмело постучал.  
– Открыто! – крикнул Данте, который уже соскучился по работе.  
Двери открылись, на пороге стояла девушка в корсете и чёрных кожаных штанах. Неуверенно, будто пьяная, она сделала несколько шагов и остановилась перед Спардой, поднявшимся навстречу даме.  
– Здравствуйте, как вас зовут? – Он предложил ей руку. Она не обратила внимания, пошатнулась, но устояла. Двери тяжело захлопнулись, перекрыв дорогу солнечному свету, который слепил Данте, не давая рассмотреть гостью. Это была высокая блондинка в тёмных очках, с отличной – это Данте рассмотрел ещё раньше – фигурой и удлинённым лицом с тонкими чертами.  
– Я Триш, – неуверенно произнесла она, снимая очки. – И я должна была прийти сюда, чтобы... – Она запнулась, а Данте выпучил глаза.  
Если бы не порнографический прикид, Триш была бы точной копией Евы.  
– Чтобы убить вас?.. – Она посмотрела на Данте, потом на Спарду, потом на Вергилия.  
Очевидно, у неё закружилась голова, и она потеряла сознание. Разумеется, Спарда тут же ловко подхватил её. Намного изящнее, чем Данте, когда он поймал за ногу падавшую Леди.  
– Бедное дитя, – сказал Спарда с глубоким сочувствием. – Мундус создал тебя и вложил в твой разум последний приказ, но не успел до конца разбудить.  
– Ты точно воспринимаешь её как ребёнка? – поинтересовался Вергилий.  
– Ей максимум пятнадцать лет. Мне – больше двух тысяч.  
– Он не об этом. – Данте хмыкнул.  
Спарда подхватил Триш на руки и, вскинув подбородок, стал похож на памятник самому себе – только без рогов и крыльев.  
– Я не собираюсь приставать к несчастной девочке только потому, что она похожа на мою жену, – серьёзно и спокойно сказал он. – Но я хочу увезти её из города. Тут слишком много людей. А если она потом и вспомнит ещё какой-нибудь приказ Мундуса, я сумею её остановить.  
– Интересно, кого она всё-таки искала, – сказал Данте.  
– Подозреваю, что тебя. Но, я думаю, нам уже есть, кого воспитывать, – последние слова Вергилий проговорил под нос.  
Неро, будто подслушивал, выскочил в офис – решил ещё раз обнять дедушку на прощание.  
Спарда отнёс Триш в машину, снова обнял Неро, Данте и даже Вергилия, по которому было видно, что он никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя глупее, – и уехал.  
Зазвонил телефон. Данте снял трубку, и это оказался клиент с паролем.


End file.
